<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you lost, Kitten? by Gay1235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339761">Are you lost, Kitten?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235'>Gay1235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 DNI- Fusion, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Crime Boss Dean Winchester, Crossdressing, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel/Alpha Sam Winchester, Part-Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sota rapey dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not expect that on a trip to Sicily trying to save his relationship, Dean Winchester, leader of the Hunters, a mafia gang will kidnap him and give 365 days to fall in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Lucifer, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are you lost, Kitten?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently watched 365 days on my sister's recommendation and I'm just shook.</p><p>Yet I am here because I am a huge Destiel shipper with you can say mafia kink for the characters. So here lies 365 days, Destiel style. There will be crossdressing and if you don't like that then sweetie this is so not for you. </p><p>Dean is 6'1" and his angel Cas is 5'9". Sam's height is 6'4" and  Gabe's height is 5'8"</p><p>Hope you enjoy!I will try to make it as ridiculous as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was a great kid since he was little, he always listened to his mom and dad, never lied, got A's, never bullied But....when a charming green eyed stranger holds him captive he doesn't understand where did he go wrong? And on top of that the stranger is already in love with him and wants same from him in 1 year, 12 months, 365 days, 8760 hours,525,600 minutes 31,536,000 seconds, till he's free.</p><p>           ***********************<br/>Everybody knows how 'The Hunters' came to rule over. When Henry Winchester was betrayed by his old team mates 'Men of Letters', he wanted revenge. That was the beginning of Winchester family clan, started with hitmans, assassins in code 'hunters'. The day Henry killed the betrayers his body was laced with blood making everybody bend their knees. But sadly Henry Winchester was also assassinated, then came John Winchester his son, the Alpha who stood up to take his fathers place and made a huge network across country enhancing their buisness with one their quote "Family doesn't end in blood or starts with one."</p><p>John Winchester was Henry's only child, he lost his father when he was 11 yrs old but he still had his dad's trusted sidekick. When he was 27 years old, he met an omega named Mary, the love of his life. But her family were not fond of John. Don't think that Mary was some damsel in distress, for an omega she could fight better than the Alphas. So they ran away together and got married.</p><p>Two years later Dean Winchester was born, he learned using his first gun when he was 4 yrs old. The year he became a big brother and the year he lost his mother, Dean's father was never there for him or his little bother they were taken care of by his father's right hand man Bobby and his husband Crowley, both Betas but loved both brothers like their own child. When Dean turned 15 yrs old, he had his first kill, and his secondgender was known as an Alpha's Alpha. Imagine John's happiness when he knew his first son is an Alpha's Alpha, he was very proud and involved Dean more in his buisness. They had everything in their control, police, politicians. They were untouchables.</p><p>(A/N: I know how awful the description is but it's not my fault. I'm just not familiar with Mafia life. Sorry.)</p><p>Atleast that's what Dean believed standing at the World Trade Center in Miami. His best friend Benny, his uncle Bobby and his father discussing a deal with the other party in the top of the rooftop giving them a clear view of world around them. Dean is mildly interested in the conversation. He knows there will be a discussion first within their own people before agreeing to anything, John always discusses with Dean before making a deal final.</p><p>At the moment, Dean takes the binoculars from Benny to keep an eye around. He takes in the sight of waves and coastline. He loved beaches since he was kid, his mom used to walk him after he learned took his steps. He moved the binoculars around when a figure catched his eye, the most.</p><p>He sees a man with black hair stretching his arms upwards, wading through the in and out waves. Dean gulps licking his lips as he gazes at the sun-kissed skin of the man, his eyes roam around the guy's bubble butt sticking to the sky blue beach jump suit he's wearing, omega. Dean feels the blood rush downward when he imagines the omega on top of him riding his Alpha length like a pro. Eventhough it's hard Dean tilts the Binoculars to get a glimpse at the beautiful face attached to the glorious body.</p><p>The figure turns around to address someone and Dean's gets the view of beautiful face, his skin is milky, eyelashes fanning his high cheekbones as he blinks, his messy boack hair blowing with wind, his pink pale lips turning in gorgeous smile punching all the air out off Dean's guts. Dean can't see the guy's eyes but he still pictures the guy looking at him as Dean ties him up to the bed and takes him strong and hard.</p><p>"Brotha?" Benny calls him interrupting his fantasy, "What you looking at?"</p><p>Dean hands his best friend the binoculars still keeping an eye at the place where he saw the guy. He smiles when Benny chuckles "Brotha, you gotta be careful. Beautiful fellas like that are heaven for eyes, hell for the soul-"</p><p>"And purgatory for the wallet?" Dean smirks and finishes the line his father has told him since he grew into his second gender. The man was the one who told him how omegas and beta females will always roam around him but he has to be careful and not let them get to him.</p><p>The man of the talk appears beside him looking irritated and Dean had the idea how the meeting has gone, he grumbles directing towards the other party "Fucking assholes."</p><p>His father hums in agreement, before saying "However, they are potential buisness partners and deserve our respect even if they are fucking assholes"</p><p>Dean chuckles with his father before John turns serious again. His father puts his hand on his shoulder "Have you thought about what I asked?" Dean sighs and looks at the direction of ocean before his eyes train back to John, his father look at him already knowing what's on his mind "You need to stop playing around Dean and start learning. One day all of this......will be yours..." Dean nods and smiles at his dad nodding. John moves forward and embraces his son proudly.</p><p>When they part, a shot rings out and Dean feels something warm and wet splash in his face. A sharp pain invades through his chest knocking him down with a force. He feels himself falling backwards, the dead weight of his father in his arms, he stumbles and falls, his body starting to shut down. He feels oxygen losing his lungs as he struggles</p><p>He sees Benny's face shouting something at him. He groans at the sunlight hitting him and in a quick movement the face is changed. He sees the omega, his omega whom his mind subconsciously memorized looming over at him, the wind fanning his dark locks, a smile greeting his chapped pink lips, he looks like an angel. The omega blinks at him smiling and Dean hears him whisper "<em>Stay.</em>" The man's voice is low and softly deep. Dean likes it, it soothes him, he looks at figure who is still smiling "Stay for me."</p><p>Dean catches his blue eye colour, calming as ocean. Yeah, Dean could stay. He didn't want anything else but now he does. So he stayed. For <em>him</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years later:<br/>Dean is sitting on the head chair in the conference room, people occupying each seat around the round table. Sammy in his right and Bobby at his left as they listen to the asshole who took their money make excuses.</p><p>"We are terribly sorry, but it was possible to regain only 12 percent of your family's interest. Maybe in future we recommend a more heterogeneous investment portfolio."</p><p>Dean looked at the whiskey in his hands, swirling it. He was so tired of the man's babbling. He looked up and fixed a hard gaze at the man "You recommend? This investment was also highly recommended by you." He said leaning back in his chair.</p><p>The guy looked down, Dean knew the guy was scared, if the sweating and trembling could go by anyone's eye. He stood up and look out the big glass window. Outside was beautiful, the city lights glimmimg from buildings, streetlights.</p><p>He pushed his hands in his pockets as he turned back "I expect a refund and five percent interest." Dean cut the man's protest saying more loudly "Refund and ten percent interest. Until the month end" Dean gestured towards his brother who nodded and in a moment Benny and Cole, were behind the man.</p><p>"This conversation is over." Dean glared at the guy, his jaw grinding. He gestured to Benny slammed his hand on the man's shoulder and didn't let the bastard get up from his seat. "You can't do this." Dean raised his hand, he didn't appreciate the man's arguing "Sh sh sh."</p><p>He looked towards Bobby who opened his case and gave the files. He walked towards the man like a lion eyeing his prey and slipped the file infront of the man tapping it "Have a look"</p><p>The man raised an confused eyebrow and opened the file to look at inside contents. Dean roamed around the table carelessly feeling pride at everyone trembling when he passed by. He looked back at the man who took a sharp intake of breath as the files slipped from the fingers.</p><p>He looked at Dean sharply  and demanded "Are you blackmailing me?" Dean gritted his teeth, the man was signing his own death certificate. Dean smirked as he said smugly "No, I am warning you of the fact what I am capable of since you people seem to be <em>forgetting</em> it." He growled the last part looking around the room.</p><p>Every clients heads looked down in submission clearly implementing who's incharge. "So? What's your decision?" The man breathed heavily, dabbing sweat from his face, his voice quivered "R-Refund and f-five percent interest."</p><p>Dean smirked as his round around the table ends and he sits back in his chair. "It's good you realised your place in time because it's quite a work to set plastic sheets" he said in mocking tone enjoying when the man's scent came out terrified.</p><p>When everybody left, Dean was alone in the room gazing out the glass sipping his whiskey, Sam left to deal with the papers with Benny escorting him while Bobby reported back to Crowley.</p><p>Dean let the burning sensation down in his throat and closed his eyes for a brief moment, he was back again to the day he lost his father. But instead of pain he felt warm as blue eyes looked at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Stay. Stay for me"</em>
</p><p>His emotional turmoil is broken when the door opens and his brother steps. "Dean, don't tell me your still dreaming about your.... blue-eyed angel." Sam teasing voice reached his ears making him smile. Only his brother, Bobby and few selective people were allowed to talk to him like that. If anybody else did then they probably wouldn't have the tongue to talk like that again.</p><p>He smirked moving towards the door. He said "You will too when you find the right person Sammy." He can hear Sam huff as the reply came "Don't call me Sammy." Dean looked back at his brother and snorted.</p><p>"Bitch"</p><p>"Jerk"</p><p>                                          ######################</p><p>Cas breathed in and out before he entered the company he have to convince the head to do business with his company. He knows he is best at his job but if he gets this deal, he can prove to assholes like Azazel that omegas are not just for being homestuck housewives, which the asshole is too happy to remind him again and again.</p><p>He smiles at the guard who opens the door for him and shows him the badge "I have an appointment with Mr.Grace." The man nods and gestures for the women in grey suit to take him. After giving him directions, she leaves him at the elevator. </p><p>Castiel enters the office room, a tall man is sitting at the desk, his hair is grey like his long beard, there's an air of pride and discipline around him, an Alpha. Cas knocks before entering "Mr.Grace, I'm Castiel Novak. Sales director in Bullfire Co." he says extending his hand.</p><p>The man looks up at him as he stands up to shake his hands. Cas knows the man is assessing him, "Goodmorning Mr.Novak, Please have seat." </p><p>Castiel sits down and the owner starts talking again "So, Mr.Novak I guess your here to make a trading deal with our company." Cas nods even though his second gender is feeling hyped with the presence of Alpha, Cas grew into a big family since he was a baby, he was surrounded by some of his Alpha cousins. </p><p>"Tell me this young man. Why should I? Many other companies are offering me better deals than yours and if I am correct your company are not very open to omega rights although....I'm sensing your an <em>omega</em>." Mr.Grace fixes his stare at him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Well your sensing correct, but my apologies if I sound rube but I am sure we are not here for the topic of second genders." Cas knows he shouldn't talk to an Alpha or the man who he has to condict business with like this but it pisses him off when people talk about his second gender during business meetings. They are here to do a job not drinking beer like old friends. He continues "And about why you <em>should</em> do business with our company...your industry deals with trading and most of our branches are located in best trade market places, and since both of the companies also has Transportation business don't you think it will also be beneficial for both company workers?" Castiel asks pleased with his antics. He looks at Mr.Grace who is his assessing the words left by his mouth before looking at him pleased.</p><p>The old man laughs lightly "I have to say Mr.Novak, you make good points. i should not have under-estimated you. I want to take you out as my apology?" The man asks him humbly but Cas just gives a tight smile "I hope I could have but I really need to get home early."</p><p>After the deal is done Mr.Grace walks Castiel out with a shake of hand. Cas hales a cab to report back to his company, during the meeting he tells smugly about his achievement. Taking pleasure in his enemies jealousy and anger.</p><p>                                              **********************************************</p><p>He opens the door to his apartment smiling, today is his and Zacharia's anniversary. Its been 3yrs of their relationship, he sighed when he saw hallway light was off. He thought maybe Zachy has a surprise planed for him as he kept walking towards the living room. What he saw annoyed and frustrated him to no end, his boyfriend was being a couch potato, movie playing on LCD, his laptop on his lap and ears attached to the headphones.</p><p>Cas does not need to guess that the Beta forgot about their anniversary....Again. But Cas ignores it for spending some quality time with his boyfriend. Their relationship has become unstable but Cas has faith that it can become better with time. He leans on the couch spreading his arms over Zacharia's surprising him "Hello Zachy." He says sweetly taking off the headphones before nipping at his boyfriends earlobe moaning to entice him more. </p><p>"Hey honey." Zachariah greets him before putting his hand on top of Castiel's to stop him "I can't right now. Iave to finish work." Cas huffs feeling hurt, they haven't done anything past few weeks, Zachy's always busy.</p><p>"Can't you take a small break? Please?" Cas says pouting looking at his boyfriend with his irresistible blue eyed puppy stare. </p><p>"I'm tired. and you remember we have flight tomorrow. I think you should rest, stress is not good for your heart." Cas pulls back rolling his eyes annoyed, he doesn't understand why people keep bugging him about his heart. He only fainted one time in his life and the third class doctor present in the camp, where he fainted announced he have <em>heart</em> problems even after doing checkup he found out its not such a big issue. He fainted because he didn't eat that day and the sun was boiling him. </p><p>He pushes off of the couch sighing and goes towards his bedroom when hears "Besides you probably haven't packed for us yet?" Cas mouth falls open as he looks back at his boyfriend, glaring holes at his bald head. Didn't he just say I should not stress and take rest? Cas thinks, his skin going red with anger.</p><p>He storms in the room and locks the door. He closes his eyes, and bites his lips breathing in and out. Before letting out a needy whine as he opens his eyes again  they are slitted like a cat. He starts undressing and shifts in his half form, fluffy black ears on his head, he slips his panties down to let the slim tail out. It feels good to change in his form again, strollimg towards the draw he opens it and takes out a box he kept safely tucked under pliers of clothes. Fishing out the key, he unlocks it to take out things he needs when his heat are close, in 3yr relationship Cas has never trusted Zach with his heat since the man is too much irresponsible and impulsive.</p><p>Licking his dry pink lips, he lays down in the bed naked. He stares at blue vibrator in his hand with a big head. Closes his eyes as he lubes his hole, preparing it before he slides in the object. Travelking the vibrator down his body he sets the thing around his hole, his breath hitches when he enters the pleasuring object slowly. The head is big for his tight hole, stopping for a while he just stares up at the ceiling getting familiar with the artificial dick. He knows its cheating but he can't help himself but think about his fantasy guy, someone with blonde hair, ripped muscled body pumping their cock inside him like an Alpha. Someone taking care of him like he is important to them, being even a little possessive over him. </p><p>He archs his back pumping the thing in one go whimpering. Injecting the cock through him in a fast pace while playing with his soft nipples. He minds creates a picture of rough hands playing with his nubes, laying feather light kisses on his body all the while fucking him hard. His blonde Alpha pumps fast into him, his ears flapping on his head with the force of it. He puts his hand on his mouth to muffle the sounds although Zach probably wouldn't hear him but he doesn't take chances. His tail swishes on bed, since its long enough Cas uses it to fan over his body. He lets our a broken moan and uses his other hand to jerk himself, still rocking the vibrator inside him.</p><p>Cas pants heavily as he releases his load over his hand and legs, waist with a scream pushing his on the pilloe. His pale face is now all red from the activities, his lips turned rosy red. Swallowing he looks up through lidded eyes, eventhough he doesn't have power in him he knows he has to get up to clean himself. With a sigh, he limps towards bathroom to clean and changes the sheets. He puts the toys back on the box, locking it but instead of the closet, he keeps it in the suitcase. He slips on a nightgown and lays on the bed dreaming about a green-eyed monster, but somehow its not scary and he's not terrified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments so I would have an idea about what are things that needed to be corrected and if you like my writing.❤❤</p><p>And if i am late at posting then I am so sorry but if you have seen the movie you know that it really doesn't have much plot so I have to make my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I changed some things, and again I'm not familiar with how Mafia works so this chapter might be a bit repetitious for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean got in the SUV, sliding in the backseat. He can't wait to get home and drive his baby, the roar of the Impala, the pulsing in his heart to take long drives, and the smoothness of the road. He growls when his phone buzzes, taking it out he sees it's from 'Lisa' his girlfriend, its a video of her in a red lingerie.</p><p>He growns at the errection forming down his pants when he thinks about his blue eyed angel in it. The pink lips turning red from how many Dean will bite it, the sun kissed skin flushed with sweat and heat blending perfectly with the red of the lingerie, those messy dark locks getting more messier with how many times Dean will grip on it tightly. He groans when the phone buzzes again.</p><p>'I'm waiting for my punishment.' He knows its not right way to treat someone but he can't help and yawn already bored by her antics. Shutting off his phone Dean stares out the window, the city lights illuminating on the car. He remembers when he was little, his mom tried to fool him by saying these are fireflies. His mother was an amazing person, she was an omega but she had more authority than Alphas. She was one of the best fighters.</p><p>She used to tell him, how angels were watching over him. He lost faith the day she died but it came back the day he was saved by the most beautiful angel. Even the doctors were shocked at how fast he progressed, the will to live overpowered death. He will not stop till the day he find his blue-eyed beauty.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>"I will kill them and drink their blood." Sam growls looking at Bobby who is in the opposite sit in the opposite sit to him.</p><p>Bobby makes a shushing motion as he grumbles " We don't act on impulse, idjit." Sam purses his lips giving Bobby his bitchface. Even after all this years, still Bobby and Crowley treats him like a petulant child, and he is not the only one Dean has the same condition, both siblings are happy that they have their family but seriously its annoying. He huffs and looks towards where Dean stands up from the bed after resting.</p><p>He looks at both of them and sits on the chair with raised eyebrows "Why do you guys look like someone stole Sam's puppy." He smirks when his brother glares at him, the younger Winchester hates it when someone jokes about Riot.</p><p>"Hey don't joke about Riot, atleast he has better manners than you." Sam says smirking back when his brother stares blankly at him.</p><p>"Boys, stop" They both look at Bobby who shakes his head when both of them point acusing fingers at each other. "Can we focus on the situation in hand?" Dean nods, smilingng flirtatiously at the attendant who passes him a drink bending low giving a good view of her bosom, he winks at her before she leaves.</p><p>"Dean. Focus." Both other passengers say at the same time. Dean snaps his eyes back at them shrugging nonchantly.</p><p>"The container which contained the prescription drugs has gone missing on the way. We have a slight guess that who did it but we still don't know who leaked the information." Dean frowns, his eyes darkens at the information Bobby gives him. All the playful air vanishes as Dean's pupils dilated covering even the white. His eyes are black with only dots of red between them.</p><p>"We did got some photos..... though its not clear." Sam says opening his Macbook, Charlie their tech engineer can hack in any device. Sam passes his laptop to Dean warning him to not break it in a fit of anger. Dean just rolls his eyes and looks at the picture, there are three people in it, he zooms in the photo of a guy whose wearing a mark on his arm, he looks closely its a 'Z'.</p><p>He blinks he thinks he just now saw it, he looks back at the attendant who is a redhead folding the sheets. She looks back at him biting her lips seductively, Dean smirks cockily back at her and turns back to his brother and uncle. He opens Word pad and writes:</p><p>"I think I found the culprit. Stay quiet, we have to check that she doesn't have possible transmitter or bombs on her.' He passes the laptop to Bobby and Sam gesturing back.</p><p>They nod at him, he jumps and goes back sliding the curtains to which both Bobby and Sam rolls their eyes. They know Dean has the bad habit of including his nether regions with work. They both put headphones on their ear.</p><p>On the other side of the curtains, Dean locks the traitor of a women between his arms, she turns around looking far from scared if the hungry look is anything to go by. And Dean Winchester hates 2 faced people more than anything.</p><p>"Mr. Winchester, I hope our services are pleasing you?" She asks fluttering her eyes in cute manner but all it does is make Dean want to throw up. He thinks how this bitch is not a bit scared? Does she have no idea what Dean does to traitors? He smirks and raps arms around the Abaddon's waist, if the tag is correct, checking for possible weapon secretly.</p><p>He can see the tattoo poking out of the blouse, if she wasn't a renegade, Dean would have got a blow-job. He runs his one hand on her side while with other he takes out his gun from his back point, Abaddon's eyes are closed as Dean cocks his gun swiftly placing it at her chin.</p><p>"I don't get pleasured by traitors easily." He says just as the woman's eyes open wide when she feels cold metal beneath her chin. Dean pushes her out of the curtains, she lands straight on Benny's arms who smirks.</p><p>"Good job brotha."</p><p>"Yeah, Dean I can't believe you kept it in your pants." Sam says skeptically as other snickers around them.</p><p>"Well not my problem that I have a life and you don't." Dean bites back shrugging miss8ng his brothers glare and sits back down looking at the redhead. "Now start talking you two faced Demon"</p><p>"Dean Winchester, your days are ending. You will just end up like your father and after that it will be your brother, your uncle and anyone you ever loved. Even god can't save you." Abaddon growls like a pig, struggling in Benny's arms as everyone gives a hard stare.</p><p>"You know what bitch, your just some cockroach whom I can crush beneath my shoes. So don't dilly dally it and tell me about your boss." Dean growls back pulling the woman's head back, knife close to her neck.</p><p>Suddenly, the woman changes into a serpent, and manages to escape Dean's hold. But before she can go further Sam smashes his big feet on her head. Green blood pools beneath his feet.</p><p>"Sammy are you gonna clean this?" Dean asks looking his brother who shrugs back and sits back down. Bobby gets busy with reading a magazine to find something for his husband.</p><p>Dean turns to look at Benny, thinking his best friend might help him. But the man starts walking towards the head of the plane, saying over his shoulder smugly."Your on your own Brotha."</p><p>"Great family I have." Dean rolls his eyes grumbling.</p><p>********************************************************<br/>Dean steps out of the plane breathing in the fresh air, he hates planes. If it was possible he will go everywhere with his Impala but it's not. He buttons his coat, setting a pair of Ray Ban over his eyes and starts down the stairs going towards the car parked on the side of plane.</p><p>Benny is on the driver side, Sam beside him. Bobby on the backseat with Dean as they bring the car in a roll. Benny drives as back gate opens to let them out. Dean stares out of the window while others discuss about the potential threat who stole their container. Well those were not bad drugs, they were medicinal drugs getting delivered to Africa for the sick people.</p><p>He leans back on the seat getting comfortable with his arm reclined over his seat keeping one ear on the conversion going around him, he stares at the crowd of people stepping out of the gates of airport, some haling cabs, some waiting for friends, some runaway trying to find motive. But something catches his eyes as the car keeps on moving.</p><p>With an intake of breath, Dean snatches off the glasses from his eyes forgetting how to breath,  he leans on the glass of the vehiclelike he was going to punch the door down and get out, he shouts growling "STOP THE DAMN CAR." Not one time his eyes waver from the angelic face.</p><p>The man has a chiseled jaw now, high cheekbones but soft features and <em>yes</em> his eyes are like ocean. Red dusting his cheeks from the heat and his smile is so bright that even the sun would shy from shame. Wearing a white tank top with shorts, he has grown some muscles now but his body is still lean like a swimmer. It was him.</p><p><em>His angel</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yeah, I removed the attendant blowjob scene because my god that was too horny and gave us literally no information whatsoever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ff989b7bb5171318328050"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I just wanted to post this...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel collapsed on the soft bed with a moan. Michael, his brother chuckled at his laziness "Jetlag? I thought you loved 'flying like a free bird'" His brother said quoting his words. Cas rolled his eyes and snuggled more onto his brother's bed. </p><p>"Shut up Michael, the seats were too harsh on my back." He says feeling the soreness in his bones and making him numb from the long flight. Right now he just wants to lay for a bit but obviously, his brother is having none of it. Michael pushes him off to sit up and says "Hey don't sleep, it's your Birthday get ready." </p><p>Castiel reluctantly gets up from the bed. He looks at his brother who is dressed in a black camisole with plaso white silk pants "Do you guys really have to? Don't you think I am too old for birthdays?" He asks rummaging his bag and takes out a black satin slip dress with matching heels. </p><p>"No way. You are still my baby brother who ran around the house lecturing us about free will at the age of 5." Michael snickers remembering how his baby bro ran naked after his baths, slipping from their parent's grips.</p><p>Castiel blushes and pushes his brother out of the bathroom getting in. He takes a warm shower, shampoos his hair before he comes out, and dries it. He looks in the mirror, rubbing his jaw, and decides to shave, after that he makes faces at the mirror singing along WAP by Cardi B. If his parents heard this they might have had gotten a heart attack.</p><p>' I want you to park that big Mack truck<br/>
Right in this little garage'</p><p>Cas slips on the dress singing along and applies some eyeliner and makeup to his face. He doesn't do much, because natural is the look he pulls off like a pro. He applies a light brown lipstick, smacking his lips several times as he gets out of the bathroom.</p><p>"CASTIEL!What blasphemy are you listening to?" Cas quickly slides to the side as his brother runs to the bathroom shutting the music, praying for Lord's mercy.</p><p>Cas sighs and looks at his brother wide-eyed "You can pray before bedtime Mickey. Let's go now." He grasps his brother's arm pulling him to the door. He rolls his eyes when his brother still keeps praying while Cas drags him. </p><p>Cas hook his arm with Michaels looking around at the beautiful gardens and fountains. Cas in awe at the hotel's luxury, his brother and boyfriend really go all out for his birthday. Suddenly, he feels a prickly cool sensation on his spine like somebody's watching him.</p><p>He stops causing his brother to stop mid-way talking. Cas looks around but finds no one, his heartbeat quickens terrified. </p><p>"Castiel, you alright? What happened?" Michael asks his brother confused.</p><p> Cas's eyes snap back to his brother, he shakes his head and gulps to ease his fear. He smiles and starts walking again "Nothing, what were you saying?" </p><p>Michael frowns but continues "Oh, I was saying. Don't you wish Gabriel was here?" His eyes downcast and lips turn in pout whilst Cas chuckles fondly. </p><p>"Michael, your Mother-hen is showing." His brother shoves him off playfully, their banter continues as they reach their destination.</p><p>Just when they enter through the curtains, both of them are engulfed in a group hug by a blonde man. Cas laughs and hugs back while Michael complains about being deprived of oxygen.</p><p>The blonde man pulls apart, his both hands clasping Cas' upper arms with a bright smile he shouts "How's the birthday boy?" </p><p>Cas rolls his eyes fondly "Lucifer says that louder and I'm sure the whole hotel might hear it." </p><p>Michael puts his palm over Lucifer's mouth when the man looks like he is just going to do what Cas said. Michael says fondly shaking his head "Babe stop." Lucifer's eyes dance with mischief as he kisses the palm over his mouth making Michael blush and Castiel coo at the couple.</p><p>They sit around a table with plush white and red couches, a vase with exotic flowers decorating the coffee table. The crowd of people on their other side. Cas can't help the feeling that someone's keeping an eye on him but puts it at the back of his mind to not ruin the joyous moment. For the first time in weeks, he and Zacharia finally got some time for themselves.</p><p>Zach's arm is on the back of the sofa behind Cas who is snuggled to his mate's chest. Cas looks towards his brother who is on the other side whispering and giggling with his Alpha. </p><p>Cas is happy for his brother, they did not have the easiest relationship, Lucifer is an atheist and Michael is the exact opposite. It's not a big problem with them, it was with their parents. He and his little brother Gabe were the only ones actually supporting it in the beginning.</p><p>So after Michael graduated, he ran away with Luci. After 2 yrs of living through harsh conditions, they were still with each other. The two little brothers helped as much as they can and finally their dad accepted, though it took a lot of criticizing from their mother Naomi for him to get back his senses.</p><p>He looks up at the waiter who puts a champagne bottle on their table. Frowning he sits up to get a good look at the bottle before it morphs into a look of awe, he smiles staring at his boyfriend adoringly "Zach, you got me my favorite?"</p><p>Michael and Lucifer both looked at Zach with surprised faces, both of them never preferred Zacharia. For them, his boyfriend was never committed or attached to their relationship. Michael said with pleased surprise "Wow, Zacharia that's very nice of you." </p><p>The man in question looked sheepish, he answers laughing awkwardly "I-I didn't order it though." Cas's eyebrows flow to his hairline, the bottle costs over 600$, if his boyfriend didn't buy it then why did the waiter place this here. </p><p>"Maybe it's on the house, it's your birthday after all." Zach said pulling the cork, and pouring the wine into glasses. Cas nevertheless cautious smiles taking the glass. Zach raised his glass and announced, "To the most amazing, gorgeous, and beautiful omega in the world.....0..my grandmother." </p><p>Cas rolled his eyes exasperatedly taking a huge gulp of champagne while his brother and husband laughed. Cas glared at his boyfriend who apologized quickly. "Sorry, sorry.....I mean my beautiful omega CASTIEL. Happy 25th birthday love." </p><p>Cas smiled and said playfully "Thanks for reminding me, I'm getting old Zach."<br/>
He arched his eyebrow when the Beta stood up turning to the crowd.</p><p>"Zach, what are you doing?" </p><p>He doesn't get a reply as the Beta smiles giddily and addresses the crowd clinging his glass like a child. Cas winces at the sound as his boyfriend opens a paper and shouts "Goodevening people, Today is my dear omega Castiel's birthday. And I would really like of you to help me sing Happy birthday for him." </p><p>"Oh my god." Cas mutters hiding his face, he glances over his brother and boyfriend who are already up to embarrass him, grinning like Cheshire cats. He closes his eyes just as they start, he knows he is flushed, Zach who takes his hand making him stand, and wraps his hand around his waist singing.</p><p>".....birthday to you." He finishes, a round of applause echoes as Cas kisses his boyfriend's lips murmuring a sweet thank you. He knew that a vacation will be good for them. </p><p>His brother hugs him, pecking his forehead and Lucifer engulfs both of them in a bigger embrace hissing at Zach whenever he comes close. "Happy birthday Cassie, oh they grow so fast." He says dramatically making both omegas roll their eyes.</p><p>Cas breath hitches, maybe too much champagne was not a good idea. He feels his bladder nagging at him. He steps aside "I am going to the bathroom" He leaves a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and walks out of the tent.</p><p>His heels click on the pavement as he looks around for the bathroom. The wind blows in his back, chilling up his spine. He should have taken a jacket, he stops when he has a lingering feeling of someone's eye on him.</p><p>Paranoid much! Shaking his head he starts walking again, he turns left but then sees it's not the way, rolling his eyes at his knowledge of direction, Cas turns around to go back to ask someone's help.</p><p>He lets out a gasp when he collides with a muscular chest and a musky alpha scent. The Alpha has an emerald green shirt lining his chest, showing that he has all the power to rip Cas apart with one hand. He looks up at the face to apologize but it gets caught in his throat when his eyes lock at the green orbs. </p><p>Cas realizes how close they are, the Alpha's breath is fanning his cheeks. Cas flushes from the heat of the moment. The man is beautiful, with a sharp jaw cascaded with shaved stubble, plump pink lips, freckles dusting his nasal bone, his eyes looking down at Castiel with something so...possessive? His thoughts are broken by the man's breathy rough voice.</p><p>"Are you lost, Kitten?"</p><p>If Cas was honest he kind of felt so fired up at the nickname, slick dripped from his hole and his length twitched. He felt the need to submit to this Alpha, and he doesn't even know the guy. Nobody has ever had this much effect on Castiel, ever. He has a loving boyfriend, no way this Alpha is gonna make him submit.</p><p>Cas steps back and looks at the man with an unimpressed eyebrow. He isn't gonna let the Alpha affect him, it has been so long since someone has made his knees go weak this way. He looks at the man up and down before his eyes lock back with him. Cas pouts angrily at the smug expression playing on the man's lip but from the perfection radiating off of him, the man is someone to not mess with, and lucky for Cas he's not looking for trouble.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he sidesteps the man and starts going towards his friends. Something stirs in him, he bites lips and looks back for just a little peek...nothing more. His bones chill to the bones when he sees the man has vanished into thin air.</p><p> Cas's eyes pop out comically, where did the hunk vanish to? Or was that a ghost?</p><p>Cas shakes his head, thinking that maybe he should stop drinking for his own benefit.</p><p>As he walks to his friends, Cas can't help and feel aroused imagining the man as his fantasies. The Alpha was so similar to his dreams, with blonde hair, muscular body. Cas feels his upper body heat where he collided with the man. He is grateful that he wore something baggy or his cold perked nipples would have been on display.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to give your thoughts dearies.💛💛❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This are just some pictures to help with your imagination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ffa10bd844201280536305">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ffa10e15f0c1785952407">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ffa111e2f84f240827101"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ffa115a3be68515504996"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Michael/Lucifer one is very faint. But it's the only one I can find. 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ffa94028c3581515043646"></a><br/>  </p><p> </p><p>Art by Alena Aenami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas breathed in, letting his skin exposed to sun rays. Kids playing in the pool, Michael was beside him doing the same. Cas was in deep thinking, his mind still on the Alpha with forest green eyes, after the bizarre awkward meeting instead of going back to his friends he decided to go back to his room. </p><p>When he was about to inform his boyfriend that he is upstairs, Zach didn't pick up his phone so he decided to call his brother if Zach was with them. He had the urge to throw the phone when Michael told him that Zach left because he is meeting some old clients in Poland. </p><p>Cas was so broken because he thought they were getting better but at last minute, Zacharia pulls something like this. He didn't come back whole night and even in the morning his side of bed was cold. He opened his phone to know about his boyfriend's whereabouts but there was no reply, instead his phone was being bombarded with Birthday wishes from his brother, cousin, parents and some office friends.</p><p>Cas sighed and opened his eyes looking at the bright scenery through his sunglasses. "Here" He took the champagne glass from his brother, plastering a smile. After taking a big gulf, he let the burning sensation prickle like fire in his throat, dim the hurt in his heart. He didn't like champagne much, he was a beer kind of person, cheap, raw but still amazing. But for now anything was fine.</p><p>"So, where's the Devil?" He asked smirking at his brother, Cas knows he is rolling his eyes beneath the glasses.</p><p>"He's doing what he does every second, acting like a child. Look over there.." Mich points out smiling fondly at the sight of his mate, Cas looks in the direction and chortles when he sees Lucifer flapping his arms like a duck entertaining the children, some people look at him weirdly but the blonde man ignores it enjoying playing catch with kids.</p><p>Cas looks back at his brother who is still looking at his mate adoringly. Cas feels happy and tinge of envious of their bond, they are so in love with each other but he also knows that this kind of bond doesn't happen in secs, it has gone through too many hardships to get here.</p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts when his brother asks "What about Zacharia?" Cas sighs and answers honestly "I don't know where he is. He isn't answering his phone."</p><p>Michael perks up at that, nobody gets to ditch his brother "Castiel, it's your birthday. That rotten tomato." </p><p>Cas laughs heartedly, his brother was one to never curse. But his thoughts are again demolished by his boyfriend, Cas bites his lips, feeling the skin breaking. Yeah, anniversary or birthday, Zach is always too uncaring. </p><p>He looks at his brother, who is red from either the sun or anger, looking at him sharply "Yeah, Mich you were right. But its..not..like..." Cas sighs at the end of his words because really he has no excuses to make. </p><p>He sits up a little, silencing the joyous energy around him as he says to his brother "For him it's like I'm not the most important thing. In his hierarchy I lay far behind his petty games, work and friends. And the very important...far behind him." </p><p>His brother raps his arms around his shoulder, Cas can smell the scent of sunscreen with his brother's lavender mixed with Lucifers cologne. Cas feels warm and relaxed, it's like he is back to his parents arms when he got hurt, Cas leans in more holding his brother as Michael runs his hand up and down his arm and back. He says sighing "God, Castiel you need to break up with him. If he can't treat you right then what is the meaning of the relationship?" </p><p>Cas nods because he knows he has too, he has given them lot of chances to strengthen the bond, but it just can't. He straightens his back getting out of his brothers grip, his skimpy bikini top lining his upper chest as he says confidently "Yeah, I Castiel Novak is not gonna let Zacharia treat me like a some old CD player. I'm gonna break up with him."</p><p>"Yeah!!" His brother nods grinning cheering him. "GO CASSIE!!!" They look back to Lucifer who was cheering for him and has also convinced kids to do so too. Cas blushes in embarrassment and looks back at Michael who is pinching between his eyes but there is soft smile gracing his face.</p><p>Just then Zach comes strolling in, dumping his bag on a chair "Hey baby." And suddenly Cas feels all the confidence leave him. Zach leans in and goes for a kiss but Cas turns his head away but it seems the guy was not getting the hint since he starts pecking his cheeks. He frowns when he smell,s some underlying scent of Jasmine, it's definitely not his scent and Zach doesn't use something like that too.</p><p>"Do you want lunch?" Zach asks him pulling back, Cas can see he is out of breath. Cas looks at his brother who is motioning with his hands to go for the break up. Cas shakes his head and asks "Yeah, sure."</p><p>He can almost hear several facepalms, he continues and asks "So, where were you?" </p><p>Cas looks at his boyfriend who dugs his hands inside his pockets and shrugs "You know I was with clients."</p><p>Cas puts his foot down on the cold tile still sitting as he says "You were with 'clients' all night and even morning?" </p><p>Cas can see his boyfriend is hiding soemthing, when the man doesn't meet his eyes "Ehhhh, Well I decided to look around. It was beautiful, the scene of ocean from the tower, the camels and seals. Baby you should have been there."</p><p>Cas clinches his feet, he feels deep anguish and hurt as he says upset "Don't you remember? We were supposed to go there together! You left me all alone on my fucking birthday?"</p><p>Cas feels irritation bubble inside him when his boyfriend looks so detached as he says "Castiel, Don't get so worked up over it. Look I got something for you.." Cas raises his eyebrows when he sees the Beta digging his pants and taking out a card with Sicily scenery on it.</p><p>Cas tightens his jaw and looks away, his confidence building up again, he stands up and smiles at his boyfriend sweetly. He holds the hand of his boyfriend with the card, his other hand on Zach's cheek "Aw..Baby for me?" </p><p>His boyfriends nods grinning making Cas smile more, his teeth clinched. "I want to do something for you too. Zachy." Cas lays both his palms on his boyfriends chest while the man just smiles dumbly.</p><p>Cas growls "Fuck off." He pushes the man inside the pool with all his might. Lucifer and his rag-tag team of cheerleaders, shouts and laughs loudly. Cas smirks looks back at Michael who gives him thumbs up laughing. "I will hold him off. You go."</p><p>Cas nods and picks up his short-kimono blue robe, throwing his glasses at Zach who splutters out of the pool, the goggles heat his head as Cas starts running for his freedom oblivion to the fact it's already taken from him.</p><p>   $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$</p><p>Cas looked at the ocean, Zach was good for something. The scenery from here is really beautiful, the calming noise of waves, night birds chirping. The silence is peaceful, Cas can see couples walking on the beach, he sniffles and wipes his cheek with the ends of robe reaching down his fingers.</p><p>Eventhough he did broke up with Zach, he is not happy. They have been together for so long, Cas cared so much for the Beta but it seems like it was not returned. He sobs, as more tears rain. He feels his phone vibrate and looks down.</p><p>He scoffs when his ex-boyfriends name is there, his hand hovers above the green light but he cuts the call and switch his phone off. Cas hugs his knees to his chest laying his cheek on it, and gazes off to the distance. The sun is going has down and creating a range of bluish colors on the ocean. He starts mumurming tunes of Brooklyn baby, Cas voice is too monotone for an omega, Zach has mentioned it a lot of time and also provoked his singing.</p><p>He sniffles again, his eyes glazed with tears and he realises it's so much better he broke up with the bastard. He looks up and skies have already gone dark, moon above his head. Cas yawns and gets up from the ledge to go back. </p><p>Rubbing his eyes, he yawns again. He stretches his arms, the bones crackle he is soo tired. Right now, he only wants the soft pillow beneath his head with lots of chocolate icecream and spicy potato chips. </p><p>He looks around, there are so many alleyways that he is forgetting which way he came from. He opens his phone to call an uber. He gets to the resort safely tucked in between his brother and Lucifer like a child with their parents watching reruns of GOT. </p><p>(A/N: Haha, just kidding🤣🤣................ that was bad....sorry)</p><p>No, he stares wide-eyed at his phone with only 3% battery, he groans and starts walking while trying to call his brother. He sighs sadly when there are no bars. He gulps and tightens his robe around him to feel se heat as he strolls. He legs are feeling cold from the wind. He did not expect this to happen, the day are so shiny and nights so cold.</p><p>He runs the other way when there are some creeps smoking on their bikes. He curses himself for being such an idiot, he shouldn't have let emotions control him, he is in a whole different country, he can die, get kidnapped, murdered or worse raped!!</p><p>He shudders thinking of the headlines on the newspaper of people's who got lost in different countries never be found again, he yelps when the dogs bark. He stops for a while and leans on the wall, breathing heavily "I'm such an idot." He mutters lowly and goes other way. He turns around and starts running the other way.</p><p>Just as he rounds a corner, the headlight of car infront of him switches on, the light blinding Cas. He walks backward but his back collides with a chest. He looks back and sees a man with Irish looks smiling at him, Cas can smell he is an Alpha, he feels alert at the tinge of blood invading from him. The upturn of lips is not malicious but its totally does not scream 'I'm the good guy.'</p><p>"Good evening, brotha." The Alpha says in a thick accent. Cas gulps, he has read somewhere that fear paralyzes you're body. He always used to snort at that and say that if he was ever in the situation he would have no problem running away. But now, his feet are like jammed to the floor, so he does the first thing that comes in his mind and lets out a blood curling scream.</p><p>"Boy, your a loud one." The Alpha winces, covering his ears. Cas takes the moment to run but it's useless because there's another guy behind, the Beta rolls his eyes and leaps forward placing something close to his nose.</p><p>Cas' nostrils burn at the external scent, he clinches the man's arm to rip it away from his mouth, but it's no surprise that the man is stronger. Cas tries to dig his nails in the Beta's eyes, but his body starts shutting off, his fingers unclinching from the arm and eyes as the world goes dark infront of his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, guys. I wanted to say is eventhough I am writing this story, please be careful. Take martial art classes, keep your phone charged, don't wander off to unknown places. Just be cautious because in this situations many people come out alive and many lost. </p><p>So always take precautions while going out. I know I sound so....pessimestic maybe or I don't know the exact word, but take care of yourself. There has been lot of times when I felt like someone was following me but I took precautions, there is too much bad than good. That's my thinking. </p><p>Thank you!!! Share your thoughts down in the comment section on chapters. ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light. Is he dead? Is this heaven? He cursed himself for his childish antics, if he was dead then he would've probably not felt like puking his guts out. He made an oath to himself to not even touch alcohol again or go around walking an unknown country, those two does not bond well.</p><p>The sunlight picking from the window, hits him in the face. He blinks and registers that the bed he is sleeping in is too soft, softer than their hotel bed. He rubs his eyes stretches his arms and gets up, moaning at the pain crushing his body. But he doesn't have time for pain when he realizes he's not in his room at all, its somewhere else.</p><p>Though it's very fancy, the room is three times larger than a hotel room, small chandelier above his head, polished tiles, the room is decorated in dark green and maroon colors. Cas registers only the sheets are blue, matching his eye color.</p><p>He feels panic rise in him and looks around for his phone. He looks at the side table over his shoulder where a glass of water is set for him. He throws off the bedsheets and pillows, his phone is not even there. Suddenly he is hit with a spell of dizziness, he holds his head in his hands to stop the hammering.</p><p>He gets up from the bed and looks around, his heels are near the bed end but there is no sign of his other things. He is happy for the fact that atleast he is in the same clothes. He walks towards the door and starts thumping loudly "H-help!!!" He tries the handle but its locked.</p><p>His voice is rough and he starts coughing from the dryness in his throat, he goes towards the basin to drink water from it. Who knows what is mixed in the glass water, he stumbles but before he can reach there. The darkness envelops him, falling on the nearest couch.</p><p>***************************<br/>
Cas jerks awake when he hears rustling of the door. His head is still screaming at him but atleast its not as bad as before. He looks up towards the door and he can see shadow of someone peaking beneath the doors. </p><p>Cas breaths slowly to let the other person walk away before he initiates his own rescue. According to internet, people are most likely to get killed in the hostage situation then taken captive. So Cas is sure that the person maybe is in it for money. </p><p>He bites inside of his cheek thinking why his captor is keeping him in a well furnished room instead of some basement? Maybe its something good they want to do before slaughter him, Sacrificial lamb is always treated good. </p><p>When the shadow is gone, Cas waits for some more minutes before he stands up taking support from couch arm and walls. He looks at his heels, he knows saving himself is important but they are so pricey. If he left them, he would be going in a guilt trip. </p><p>Groaning lightly he picks up his heels in one hand and opens the door "Dog poop" he curses when the door creaks, born into a holy Christian family Cas has not been very good with slang and curses most of the best he has learned is from his brother Gabriel and Michael prohibits any bad language. He contemplates for a second thinking maybe the shadow would come back but nobody does. </p><p>He looks left to right, at one side there is hallway and at other stairs. He puts on the high slippers, and starts trudging towards the stairs with the help of wall. He gulps the lump in his throat as he climbs down the stairs slowly keeping an eye out for anyone. </p><p>When he is downstairs, he broke into a run. He looks around the place, its as big as the hotel maybe even bigger. It's like he's in some castle, if he was not in hostage situation then he surely would've appreciated the architecture but he <em>is</em> so... keep walking, <em>just</em> keep walking.</p><p>When he's stepping through the threshold, he double takes. The place is bigger than his own apartment couches, coffee table, old antics decorating the walls, exotic flowers on vases, the room is lighted pale yellow from lamps but what caught most of the attention was the decoration near the fireplace or mostly the large canvas above it.</p><p>There's a fucking painting of <em>Him</em>, it's from a few years back because there's no laugh lines or stubble. But it is <em>him</em> meaning the other person is someone he knows, the possibility of being kidnapped for ransom is fading.</p><p>"Fuck me.." His voice is barely above than hiss, eyes glued to his portrait heartbeat going above the speed of a bullet train, his body trembles in anxiety when he hears.</p><p>"Are you lost, Kitten?"</p><p>Cas spins around, barely managing to not fall over. It's like a deja vu.</p><p>"Its you..." It's the same man from yesterday night, smirking down at him. His green eyes looking at Cas sharply, it makes the omega shiver. Before Cas can do anything, his body turns to jelly as he starts seeing blotches of black and white in front of him. His knees go weak but before it turns dark Cas feels a strong but soothing grip around his waist holding him.</p><p>*******************<br/>
When Cas opened his eyes again, he thought everything was a dream maybe he had too much to drink. But obviously he was wrong when he sees the Alpha in front of him. The man is crouching looking at Cas with a worry making Cas utterly confused, the Alpha holds an ice cube to his lips.</p><p>"Suck it..." The Alpha orders softly, passing the cold ice cube past his chapped lips. The man's thumb caress his lips, his fingers lingered on Cas lips far too long for his liking. Cas can feel a tinge of whiskey on his tongue from the ice "You had a bad reaction to the sedative. I didn't know you had a heart problem."</p><p>The mention of his condition makes Cas more angrier than ever, first this man kidnapped him and then he sedated him and then he have all the freaking information about <em>him</em>. Cas rolled the cube around his tongue before spitting it on the man's face and growled lowly "Suck it yourself.." </p><p>Cas feels like timer for death is clicked when the man glares at him, green eyes blazing in unbidden anger. The man jerks away, Cas leans forward, the dryness in his throat has gone now. He shouts "Where am I? Who the fuck are you? Why am I here?"</p><p>In haste all the questions jump out of his mouth quickly. He pushes himself to his feet, regretting now that he wore heels, <em>idiot</em>. He stands up and holds the man's shoulder for support as the Alpha spins around, his Adam's apple close to Cas' nose. "Sit down omega. I don't want you to faint again."</p><p>Cas wants to drown himself, the guy is his kidnapper but he can't help feeling his knees go weak, and aroused when the Alpha orders him. But still he has to fight, he slaps the man's chest, flails his fist on the hard chest "Screw you.." </p><p>Cas can't fight the man properly all thanks to the freaking sedative. The Alpha push him down on the soft leather couch. He snaps growling "Sit. Down." Cas breaths heavily at man's anger. </p><p>He has the urge submit to the Alpha, he can see the man has all the command. This man is insane, Cas knows he has the power to rip him apart, but the omega is not gonna back down. He glares at the man looming over him and shouts "I'm <em>not</em> your property."</p><p>Cas pulls back a little, scared when the man turns to him, fires dancing in his eyes. In seconds he is in front of Cas' face both of his hands on either side of Omega's armchair, he says possessively in  his ear "You will be." Warm breath tickles Cas' earlobe, he closes his eyes as tears shed from them.</p><p>When he opens them again the Alpha is pulling away from him as he asks, his voice dominating "Do you wanna know why your here or not?" Cas swallows and looks at the man, his lips trembling. To Dean he looks the most gorgeous being in the whole universe.</p><p>Dean takes steps towards the table and picks up the glass of whiskey offering it to him. "You should have a drink." Cas moves his head away, sneering at Dean. </p><p>
  <em>'Does he really think I'm gonna take anything from him???' </em>
</p><p>After today if he somehow rescues himself he is never gonna drink <strong>at all,</strong> he will become a monk even, alcohol is the cause of his misery right now.</p><p>The Alpha does not seem angry, he shrugs and drinks a big gulp from the glass. Settling near the fireplace where the fire is still crackling, warming the room. The warm light is eliminating on the Alpha's face, perfecting his features more. He is dressed in all black, feet probed on the hunch beside the fireplace.</p><p>His eyes still look at the fire as he speaks "What I am about to tell you is so incredible..." he paused and shook his head in disbelief and continued "I didn't believe it until I saw you at the airport."</p><p>Cas looked at the man incredulously, he has never seen the man in his life because if he did then like hell he would forget. He only first met him when he collided with him at the resort and trust him, he's dreading it now. All his fantasies for the Alpha is vanishing, <em>maybe</em>.</p><p>"In that moment, I understood that..it wasn't only my imagination."</p><p>Cas raises his eyebrows because What the heck? He is someone's wet dream, what imagination is the Alpha going on about?</p><p>Alpha turns to him and says, his voice fond, astounding Cas by it. "Five years ago my whole life was changed. My father died...in front of my eyes. The bullet went through his heart and hit me." </p><p>Cas can't help but feel a little-<em>only a little</em>-sympathy. Losing a parent is the most painful thing. He knows because he has lost them too, maybe they can hug it out and both can be on their way.</p><p>"I thought I would die too. My heart stopped when I saw, everyday I had this image in front of my eyes." Cas mouth is agape, his breath caught in his throat listening to his captor "Cas, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I looked for you everywhere, I waited for you for so long imagining that one day you would be in front of me and be mine, my omega."</p><p>Cas looks at the man in disbelief. He blinks his eyes and mumble at the Alpha "You've gotta be kidding me???" The man looks taken aback by his words well good for him after all the Easter eggs he's been giving Cas from the moment he stepped foot in Sicily,<strong><em> literally</em></strong>.</p><p>Cas shakes his head, sitting up, he glares at the green eyed man in front of him "What is wrong with you? I am not some object. You can't just kidnap me and think that I am yours." Cas clinches his hands in fist, his scent turning sour as he pouts huffing.</p><p>Dean has to fight keeping a serious face when Cas pouts cutely, the omega is a sight for sour eyes. Flawless skin, hair going in all directions, pink lips begging to be kissed, eyes bluer than the sky, breathtaking eyelashes.</p><p>Dean looks at his omega, taking calming steps "I know that. But I know you will Cas." </p><p>Cas rolls his eyes in frustration, as he shouts at the man "I don't even know you. How am I supposed to love you?"</p><p>The Alpha watches him for a moment before starts talking again "My name's Dean Winchester. My brother's Sam, our parents are gone but we have our surrogate parents Bobby and Crowley, My friends are Benny, Charlie, Jo and some more, you can meet them later. And I do...business."</p><p>Cas looks at the Alpha incredulously, what kind of stupid 5yr old reply was that? Though it was not stupid since he did say that he doesn't know the guy. Cas snarls "Do you think we are at some business conference or your first day of kindergarten? You <em>abducted</em> me from an alley, Winchester." </p><p>Dean frowns, he did answer the question. Did he say something wrong or did his omega actually asked if Dean was going to force himself upon him? Dean looks at Cas sharply "Cas, don't worry. I'm not going to force you to love me. I will give a chance to fall in love with me, not because I made you do it because you'd want to."</p><p>Cas shakes his head and regrets it when a wave nausea spurs through him, he speaks louder "But I've got a boyfriend, friends and family. I have a job to attend, I don't need a chance for love from <em>you</em>. So Mister Dean Wimchester, I kindly ask you to let me the <em>fuck</em> out." </p><p>Cas holds the staring match with Dean who does not seem much put off by Cas mocking his name and gives the equal challenge with stare. But Cas knows the Alpha is gonna lose, Cas is a pro at staring. In his school years, he used to scare off his bullies and horny Alphas just by staring. But for the <em>first</em> time, Castiel is the first one to turn away.</p><p>He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child. He looks at Dean who has amusement in his eyes, the Alpha ducks his head chuckling, Cas wants to strangle himself when he feels a pleasant sensation in his heart for making his-NO- the Alpha happy. So he settles for scowling at the man instead.</p><p>Dean looks at Cas one last time before he picks up a black envelope from the coffee table holding it to Cas. Cas looks at the Alpha with a questioning look, considering to take it or not. At the end he does and opens it.</p><p>His eyes widen and mouth falls in shame when he sees the picture...of Zach. Having sexual intercourse. With people's that is not him, he shuffles through the pictures, some are from the months before they came here and some are just shot today. So that is why he was gone all night and day, Cas shoves the pictures from his lap in disgust, his mood turning more spiteful.</p><p>"Your boyfriend doesn't deserve you. He had been cheating on you for months Cas. He's a stupid son of a bitch and don't worry about for your friends and family, I've informed them about you. And you can work from here, my people will accompany you. I will do <em>anything</em> for you Cas and anything you want, you can have it."</p><p>Cas scoffs and looks away as his eyes shine with unshed tears, just because Zacharia was a bag of dicks that means he somehow belongs to Dean? He curses the moment he decide to run out of the resort.</p><p>He tries to stand up steadily looking towards the door "You know what?" He gets to his feet stumbling and starts walking away "Fuck off"</p><p>He brakes into a run, but he barely makes three steps when he is hoisted up by an arm around his middle and thrown into the nearby couch. Cas struggles, flailing his arms until the Alpha, pins him down with his weight.</p><p>Cas makes the mistake of arching his back, he can feel every inch of him covered by the blonde Adonis. Dean's knee is between his thighs poking him. Cas gulps when strong warm fingers cups his lips and cheeks rubbing over it, he looks Dean who is on top of him with pupil dilated eyes, blue orbs locked in the green ones.</p><p>Dean's other hand slides down his upper body, his warm fingers play with Cas' nipples through the blue robe, Cas looks away his teeth clattering in fear as Dean's lips ghost over his cheekbones. He gasps when the hands go down squeezing his waist with an unnatural strength.</p><p>He sniffles realizing what does Dean mean exactly, Dean wants him, to own him, to be his and only his. And he is gonna take it, consent or not.</p><p>Dean looks at Cas, as he realizes what is going through the omega's mind. "I won't do anything without your permission." <em>Asshole your on my tits</em>, Cas thinks fury flaring inside him. Grunting breaths through his mouth, face turned away form Dean looking at the vase.</p><p>"I'll wait until you want me and desire me yourself." Cas breath stutters when the knee touches his groin making him mewl but the Alpha continues "I promise Cas, I won't tie you up but <em>don't</em> provoke me. I can't be gentle. I'm not used to tolerating disobedience."</p><p>Cas feels like he is gonna pass out from oxygen deprivation, he whimpers as thoughts go through his mind, he is kidnapped on his vacation to Sicily, by a guy who is hot as hell but is also <em>very</em> rapey but still likes to say he is <em>not</em> gonna touch him without his consent. Yay him!</p><p>Cas breaths in relief as Dean pulls back taking some steps away from him. He takes huge chunks of air, blinking to let his eyes focus when Dean turns to him, resting both his hands inside pockets of his black slacks. "You have 365 days. I will do anything to make you fall in love with me. If next year nothing changes, I'll set you free."</p><p>Cas breaths in, takes a big gulp of air closing his eyes. He sprangs up running for the door, as the fast as he can taking the chance. But Dean is faster than him, catches him with an inhuman speed and strength. This time Dean holds him by his waist, pinning him at the nearest column of wall.</p><p>He flails trying to scratch at the Alpha's face or anywhere. But Dean grips his hair, pulling his head back to the wall. The captor pants on top of Cas' mouth, hovering just above it with lips so close that they could have kissed. Cas looks at the man through lidded eyes, he doesn't have much power left to fight. Just then, he feels something poking at his thigh.</p><p>He gropes down to the area, to find what it is. He grips the thing, and pushes the man away with all his might, pointing the gun at him. Cas grips the gun tightly, as his teeth chatter with fear of the moment and the gun he is holding, never in his life he is even seen one and right now he is holding that thing. </p><p>Dean brings his palm up in awareness, an appreciating and alert look in his eyes "Cas, put down the gun. It's not a toy, put it down or this will stop being funny."</p><p>Nothing about this is funny to Cas, he was thrown around like a rag just minutes ago. He makes to pull the trigger looking at the Alpha in his eyes, but Dean's hand comes down to his wrists thrusting the gun away ringing the shot above the mantle, he twists Cas' arm behind his back, pushing him to the wall. </p><p>Cas let's out a broken sob when the pain ripples through, his ears still ringing from the shot. He sniffles when Dean's face nuzzles in his hair, before he murmurs "Trust me baby boy, you can't kill me. Many have tried it's not that easy." </p><p>He bleats putting his cheek on the cold wall, gulping. He hears fast footsteps coming towards them and an old trucker voice "Excuse me." Cas feels Dean's head turn in the direction of voice "The delivery is here."</p><p>Dean doesn't move for a while, his body still attached to Castiel's back, his dick grinding on Cas' hole as he sighs. Dean steps back before ruffling Cas' hair more. Cas feels cold on the places the heat is gone from, he feels disgusted of himself for feeling this. </p><p>Cas doesn't make any move again, not trusting any of the people. He gasps when he hears click of the gun, Dean has thrown from his hand and the first time he actually held a gun. He hears Dean ordering someone.</p><p>"Sam, take him to his room."</p><p>Footsteps echoed as Dean departed from the way newcomers came from.</p><p>"Okay, let's go." The voice is loud, Cas can scent it's an Alpha but there's a hint of softness to it. Cas clinches his jaw and turns around slowly, rubbing his wrists and arms, he cowers back to see the ginormous Alpha standing infront of him. </p><p>The Alpha though does not seem put off by his actions, as he smiles like a puppy "I know I look scary but I'm not gonna hurt you or Dean would probably skin me alive."</p><p>Cas grimaces that seems to calm him down. He cradles his hurt wrist in his hand and follows the man. He doesn't make to run away because even he did, he doesn't know how is he gonna pass this large guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So kids that was another episode of "How I Met Your Mother?" and I finally got the hang of Ao3</p><p>Don't forget to share your thoughts in comment. PLease.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean strides towards the outdoor basement. Checking the messages for the 'delivery', when he feels Booby's judging eyes on him making him frustrated.</p><p>He stops and looks back at his surrogate father, who is just behind him looking hysteric "What is it Bobby? I know something's nagging you."</p><p>He feels like a child, when Bobby glares at him. "You bet your ass boy somethings nagging me. What happened to you Dean?" </p><p>Dean frowns trying to form equations in his mind that what Bobby is talking about, he is sure half the time the man himself doesn't know what he's talking about. Dean opens his mouth to reply something, but comes up with nothing. He grins showing all his front teeth "No, I got nothing. What are you talking about?"</p><p>Bobby looks at him unimpressed, if the boy thinks he is soft like Crowley. Then he ain't fellas, he isn't gonna falling for their childish antics. He shakes his head and hisses "Dean, my boy how did you let him get to the gun? He could have <em>shot</em> you."</p><p>"Well he didn't." Dean raised his voice, he knows his family are not happy about what he is doing but he has found his love after so much probing and prodding, he can't let Cas get away from him again. "Bobby, this is not up for discussion. And from what I know, didn't Crowley cut your ear when you were still in dating season"</p><p>Dean smirks, as Bobby turns red. He glares at him "And he stitched it back up, Idjit." Dean shrugged uncaring, Bobby gripped Dean from back of his head as he said worried "Kid, you know this is wrong. He doesn't <em>belong</em> here."</p><p>Dean looked down at his leather shoes before he pulled away from Bobby's grip, anger flaring in his eyes. "I can't Bobby. He stays <em>here</em>, with <em>me</em>."</p><p>His jaw clinched, as his eyes started bleeding black, Bobby who was infront of him took few steps back, knowing not to tame the beast. He sighed "You know, the thing you did with Braeden's is gonna cost." </p><p>Dean looked away, and closed his eyes to not let his anger control his actions. He nodded "Call everyone on the garden."</p><p>He took out the gun, clicking it as he started strolling through the tunnel of their basement. The parcel was the code for the human trafficking bastard, Dean knows its gonna be a bloodshed because of what he's about to do. But he's not gonna let these omegas and beta females sold to the hands of the underworld.</p><p>He has to save the reputation of the family and also the people in the container. Dean has the offender who is the reason behind all this in his hands. He can feel his blood boil as he descends the stairs.</p><p>Alistair, his dad used to trust him. He was their right hand man but when he stole from his family the first time instead of killing him, his dad let the bastard go. Big mistake!!!</p><p>When Dean was chosen for the head of the business, Alistair was the one against him. That fucking asshole tried to assassinate him hundred of times but Dean's not an idiot he knew the face behind the mask. So he let the man continue his petty fights before he realizes there is no killing him, Dean is untouchable. But now it has gone too far.</p><p>The basement is deem, only beam of light are coming from holes in the ceiling. Alistair was slumped chained to the big boulder in the basement, heaving with legs bended in awkward state.</p><p>Alistair looks up his body and clothes bloodied, and smiles cheekily. He spits out blood, starts singing with his voice coming in gurgles<br/>"Heaven... I'm in heaven,<br/>And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak.<br/>And I seem to find the...... happiness I seek,<br/>When we're out.... toget-her dancing cheek to cheek...."</p><p>He wheezes laughing like there's a comedy show going on. "Ha-ha I know I shouldn't...laugh because this must be an...emotional moment for you but...are you serious?" Dean ignores the man, as he signals the guards to hurry out the door. </p><p>He unbuttons top of his collar, folding the sleeves of his shirt glaring the torcher objects on the table. He picks up a knife and glazes it with holy water and moves towards Alistair stepping on the fractured foot just to hear the cockroach scream in agony. He slices up a good chunk from Alistair's chest making him scream more.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Dean grunts out, clinching his teeth. As he pulls back the knife, Alistair laughs again to annoy Dean. Dean wipes the knife in holy water, before coating it with salt, affective for Demon hybrids when Alistair starts talking again.</p><p>"Dean, boy. Is this how to treat family? Tie them up and torture them. Seems like Daddy Winchester was not a good teacher." Dean growls, and punches the man across his face. Making Alistair head snap to left, choking on his blood.</p><p>"You don't get to speak my father's name, you sick son of a bitch. And what family? My family does not involve in trafficking humans, hybrids or any such disgusting work."</p><p>Alistair growls and spits "Your an idiot Dean Winchester. You don't know the value they hold, your just a kid whose father left him his entire empire thinking he can handle it."</p><p>"Dean Winchester, you are a coward. Afraid of speaking truth. Afraid to tell who you really are? You are just like your father a broken shell of an Alpha lost without its omega puss-"</p><p>"Shut the <em>fuck</em> up." Dean snapped, his voice ringing in the room. He was not surprised when Alastair's mouth sealed closed. Dean breathed out, his eyes bleeding black and red. </p><p>The man is testing his anger, he takes three striding steps infront of Alistair, puts his foot on the boulder leaning his arms no it, with his expression hostile "You will be erased." He voice was barely above whisper but stronger than a growl, as his hand twitched to lay more punches "There would be no trace left of you...like you never existed. That will be your..... punishment."</p><p>Alistair looks wide eyed at Dean in fear, he knows that Dean is not just gonna torture him, he will make an example out of him. </p><p>Dean sighs and steps back to take a few breaths. He runs his hand through his hair and orders the guards to take the traitor out. He really wants some whiskey right now and if it would be served by his omega then that would be icing on the cake.</p><p>*********************************<br/>Cas let's out breath after breath, water blowing through his lips, he's sitting on the shower floor, letting the water making him feel some sensation because he needs it. Needs it bad, he's back in the room he got out of. He can't believe that all of this is happening to him.</p><p>Tears prickle from his eyes, mixing with the shower water. On the way, to the room Sam has asked him if he was okay? Cas was shocked from the question would be an understatement. What about all of this was okay to him?</p><p>Cas bites his lips and steps away from the shower, still keeping the shower head on, he takes the soft towel from the rack and dries himself.</p><p>Gulping he takes steps towards the door, there seems to be no shadow peaking from the gap meaning nobody is just outside the door. He examines his chances to run away, if he stayed silent then nobody would catch him and if he just avoided heels this time, then that would be fantastic.</p><p>He puts on his swim suit and robe back up and tip toes towards the door, he jingles it to see if its locked or not. He wants to bang his head on it when its locked, but it would be like axing yourself on your own feet if he did. He doesn't want to have a headache over his already sedated mind. He can't believe the people living here, they have so much trust issues.</p><p>He looks around the room for another possible way out. He lunges for the window, sliding the curtains to the side to see through the window. He exhales happily when he sees it's not locked. He opens it and looks down before he pulls back with an yelp. He quivers thinking about the distance between him and the ground. Even with his cat ability, he will simply become an omelet.</p><p>From his calculations, he is probably locked in the top floor, how clique. He looks around the room, if he decided to make rope out of clothes, then that would probably take him hours and someone is definitely gonna come uninvited.</p><p>He scratches that option from his list. Castiel rests his hands on his hips, running his hand through his wet messy hair and goes through his memory. Something clicks in his mind. He remembers one time, how him and Gabe came late from a party and they had to get in their apartment but the warden was someone bitchy Beta who probably didn't enjoy her school life and locked them out.</p><p>Gabriel opened the lock with a safety pin, well he is the trickster. And he has taught those tricks to Cas himself. Cas roams around the room rummaging through blankets, sheets for some pins. He tries to pry open the cupboards but those are locked also. </p><p>He goes back towards the sink to see the item of his need. He frowns when he finds a lot of and he means LOTS of bobby pins. Does this mean Dean already have some potential lover? Or maybe there were people before him? Is this some kind of kink Dean Winchester enjoys?</p><p>Questions roam inside Castiel's mind, he doesn't even want to imagine what happened with others. But good for him, he got these clips and he's not looking for a stay. He runs to the door sneakily.</p><p>Cas bends down on the cold tile and pushes the booby pin through the handle of built-in-lock, keeping his ears sharp to hear the click of the lock or any footsteps from outside. He wants to scream in joy when he hears the click but instead of that he pushes his fist over his mouth and squeals, patting himself on back.</p><p>Cas cautiously opens the door and pokes his head out the door. Wide blue eyes wanders both ways before opening the door as silently as possible.</p><p>He exhales when there's no annoying creak this time. And walks out the door proudly before scooting back down. He takes steps down the stairs, his bare feet hitting the tiles, he takes different direction because last time got so amazing for him.</p><p>He winces and shivers at the cold feets he's getting. His hair is still damp, Cas is probably sure he is gonna get sick after this but anything to get saved. He strolls through the halls, looking at every direction but also alert for any of Dean's guards, just then he sees a door.</p><p>Jackpot!</p><p>Cas sighs in relief and runs to the door, he opens the door slowly and sees it is the backdoor leading outside through the garden. He swallows his nervousness and looks around to see if any of the goons are outside but none seem to be wandering. </p><p>Cas takes help from the walls, it's hard to see the path through dim lights. He is so close to his escape, he sees an open field infront of him. He looks back to see if he got any followers and darts from his place in an inhuman speed.</p><p>He stops when he hears a 'pew' and a beam of light. He freezes in anxiety and agitation as his eyes settle on to Dean, Sam and a mob of men and women all dressed in black around a dead body lying on the ground, knees bend and body slumped backwards.</p><p>He shudders as his heart thumps loudly in his chest. Cas feels the need to puke his guts in horror when Dean looks straight at him in alarm, whole body covered in blood, someone <em>else's</em> blood. The Alpha's eyes turning worried green from raging black and red. Cas gasps before his eyes roll back to his head and his world turn dark.</p><p>Dean shoots Alistair point black surrounded by his soldiers who will know what happens to traitors. He feels eyes on him making him more irritated at disturbance. Eyes turning to the latecomer, he startles when he sees none other than Cas standing. His beautiful blue eyes are wide in fear...of him, his mouth agape as he pants laboriously. Cas looks down his body and passes out on the concrete floor.</p><p>Dean glares at his brother who is also shocked. Sam was sure he locked the door before getting out of the room. He gets the omega is scared so he tried to calm him, make him understand that Dean isn't some monster, least of the time he's a good guy. More than that he's a good brother, son, leader, friend but he needs someone in his life and if Castiel can be that someone then who is Sam to question it. Even Sam has already planned to be the best man for the wedding.</p><p>Dean looks back at his falling omega and curses "Fuck." </p><p>He runs upto his omega to check if there's any head injury Cas has just got, he's only swollen in the area he dropped on his head with. Dean shouts over Benny "Take care of the body." </p><p>He raps his arms around Cas shoulder and loops his other arm through his knee bend picking him up bridal style. Dean motions at Sam to open the door. He nuzzles to his omega's head walking towards their room. He didn't thought that Cas is gonna be this good at escaping. He wants to preen and shower Cas with gifts for his intelligence but now wouldn't be a good time, since the omega has already gotten himself hurt because of using his brain too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, so i wanted to ask you guys that what should Dean gift Cas, in series Castiel doesn't want much but that he serves for people's benefits and help everyone but it doesn't turn out the way he wants. So i am in dilemma so please give some suggestions in the comment section.</p><p>And also about how are you liking story so far if you want some changes or anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sighs and lays Cas on bed, he pushes back some stands of hair falling on his eyes before he stands back up. He gulps looking at Castiel's features. The omega is still same but gone the youth, making him mature. His high cheekbones and nose are dusted pink from the cold, dark eyelashes fluttering sometimes. He pants through his chapped lips, they have turned pink to red from biting too much. The skin looking milky in the dark.</p><p>Dean licks his lips wanting to kiss his omega, but he is not some bad case of Somnophilia. He blinks and lays a peck on top of Cas' head instead, before he steps back. He registers the condition of the place realizing how Cas fucking got out. Freaking bobby pins!!!</p><p>Dean calls out for a maid to change Castiel's clothes. He takes his own clothes from the cupboard and leaves the room instructing the maid to clean up and remove the previous items present there. </p><p>When he is walking towards the next room, he is stopped by Sam "Dean, Jo got all of Castiel's belongings from the hotel." </p><p>Dean stops midway and nods. He shrugs looking at his baby brother who is too tall for being 4 years younger than him. "What are you waiting for man? Drop the stuff in his room." </p><p>Sam looks his brother with an awkward smile as he says grimacing "You might want to have a look, Dean."</p><p>Dean raises his eyebrow suspiciously, what is Cas gonna have that requires his assistance, Drugs? Guns?....Bombs?</p><p>He follows his brother who looks like he's trying to control his laugh. "Sammy, I swear. If you guys are planning on some prank-"</p><p>He is cut off when his brother pats his shoulder while chuckling "Dean I promise, we are not."</p><p>Dean is not assured, but sighing he enters the living where Benny is smirking at him. Jo is laughing looking at the contains, her back turned to them, in a sofa Crowley is sitting with Bobby sporting wines in his hands. Charlie enters the room with a bunch of wine glasses, flirting with the maid. </p><p>Crowley eyes snap from his boyfriend to his surrogate son "Dean, your omega's a kinky one. He will fit right in with us." The others chuckle with him as Dean's confusion only brightens.</p><p>Puzzled he goes to check, what is making them all so happy. His eyes widen as his mouth falls open, breaking another round of laughs from around him. There is a bible sitting just beside the......... sex toys, things are turning things <em>very</em> interesting for Dean. He feels a possessiveness rise within him at the thought of Cas bonding with Zacharia.</p><p>                                                                                                           ************************<br/>
Dean looks at Cas while sipping his whiskey. He didn't get one ounce of sleep all night, Cas' health has been bothering him. Although the doctor has reassured him that the sedative must be out his system till now but he is not reassured. Rowena has advised to get an x-ray after Cas wakes up, and Dean can't agree more.</p><p>He sees Cas twitch in his sleep, Dean wants to get in bed with Cas and rap him in his embrace, protect him from the nightmares, love his future mate inevitably. </p><p>Dean's eyes waver to Cas' back, spine poking his pale back, he knows omegas are supposed to be skinny but Cas needs to eat more. And Dean has no problem feeding his mate, he would be a good Alpha for his omega. He hears the uptake in his omega's breath as Cas starts waking up. </p><p>Cas blinks awake, his head hurts so much, like someone is banging it with a hammer. He sits up grasping the fact he is still in the hands of his captor. He flinches back when he finds a figure sitting to his left.</p><p>Dean is there, all bare-chested in his sweatpants looking at Cas, he can't see the Alpha face since the sunlight is so close to his face that only his tanned body is on display. His hands rested on the arms of the sofa with a glass of whiskey. Cas looks towards the wall not wanting to see Dean. The Alpha asks him "How are you feeling?" His voice is rough from the lack of sleep.</p><p>Cas gulps, feeling futile to do anything. He hunches his shoulder inwardly feeling it's getting harder and harder for him to concentrate again. He keeps his eyes on the blanket while Dean keeps talking "You shouldn't have seen it."</p><p>And Cas is hit with last night memories, an army of people dressed in black, Dean shooting someone, his body covered in blood, his eyes oh god his eyes they were dark but so dominating like he knew he had all the power. Cas trembles, his body tensing. He sighs, trying swallow up his emotions.</p><p>"But you have to know he deserved it." Cas looks back at Alpha in confusion, his head tilted. "He had been hurting kids, cheating and stealing from his own family. We don't forgive it." Dean looks towards Cas whose eyes have fallen down again, he can see how his uncovered chest is affecting Cas. He leans forward his elbows on his knees "Cas, you need to know, He killed himself with what he'd been doing." </p><p>Cas dabs his eyes then notices the air passing through his legs, it's too open. He looks down and see he's dressed in a short black silk nightie. He covers himself with the blanket feeling very exposed.</p><p>"It wasn't me who changed you, it was the maid." Dean says in a comforting manner like that makes everything so simple. Cas clinches his jaw hugging the blanket to his chest, though he is relaxed that the twisted man didn't lay his hands on him.</p><p>"You have people for everything" He stutters out sneering. He feels angry at his boyfriend for cheating on him, angry that his brother easily trusted when someone said that Cas is fine, he is angry at the Alpha for kidnapping him but the most he is angry at himself.</p><p>"Well that's kind of an advantage that comes with being a leader." Cas snorts because he has heard this, Sam the Alpha with puppy gaze has been trying to convince him that Dean's a good person. Well good people don't kidnap others.</p><p>Since Castiel's mind is not in a drunken state, he is remembering something, Winchester. He has heard that name before, his eyes widen when he remembers where. In news, he has seen the work they do murders, assassination, gambling and so many more.</p><p>So many people has tried to bring the leader behind the bars but the govt. services never have enough evidence. He realises the notorious leader police is trying to catch is none other than his captor, Dean Winchester, the Alpha's Alpha. </p><p>He licks his lips and snaps at the man "If your such a boss, then give me back my cellphone and laptop." He can see the irritation and amusement behind those green orbs.</p><p>"I see you got your strength back." Dean says smirking, Cas huffs and looks away, his jaw twitching as Dean commands "You will get your cellphone and laptop when it's the right time."</p><p>"Now...if you need anything my brother, Sam will help you." He gets up from the armchair, standing above Cas "Be ready in 2hours because we need to buy some stuff before we depart." </p><p>Cas looks up at Dean stunned, he throws the comfort off him and gets out of the bed flailing, the bed is too high for him and snaps "Depart? Where to? What are you talking about?"</p><p>Dean resists the yearn to chuckle at Cas' adorable scrambling but still his lips twitch a little, Cas huffs and stands infront the Alpha declaring "I'm not flying anywhere unless its Boston."</p><p>Dean looks down at Castiel and says in a direct tone "It wasn't an offer, It was an order."</p><p>Cas breaths through his nostrils as he shouts "Listen to me, I'm not some bag of potatoes that you can transfer anywhere without my permission." Cas takes a deep breath in annoyance at Dean's calm expression.</p><p>"If that's your idea of falling in love looks like, then your fucking wrong." He cries out surging forward and pushing the wall of muscle in front of him, Dean's skin was impeccably warm but Cas is not about to back out. Dean let's out an animalistic snarl and pushes Cas on the bed, the act makes the omega shudder and whimper at the sudden force.</p><p>Dean pins Cas' hand to the sheets above his head, and the omega cries out and struggles but it's useless against Dean's powers, every inch of his body is covered by the Alpha's. He tries to move his legs but they are trapped on Dean's hips, somehow wriggles his hand out of Dean's grip and slaps him across the face with a loud smack, jerking his face to right.</p><p>He heaves as tears stream from his eyes in alarm. He loathes conflict but this is the first time he has hit someone, well <em>he</em> deserved it so Cas doesn't have any regrets for that. But his eyes shot in terror when he heard the grinding of teeth and a low growl, as the man grips his shoulders roughly, pressing him to the bed more.</p><p>He doesn't look at Dean, staring at the pillow at his left. He heard Dean's snarl as the man breathed heavily on his neck, Cas felt goosebumps rise, as Dean hisses at him "If you hit me again.."</p><p>Cas looked at the man sharply, holding the unshed tears and snaps back "What? You will kill me?"</p><p>His gaze turns away like a shot, not wanting to look at the man on top him. Dean takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose to calm himself, he is trying to take in the indiscipline Cas is showing him but he is not sure how long he can, if the omega does it again, it surely won't be good. He grabs Cas' soft shoulder again to bring attention to himself. he says in admiration "Is this what you call temper? How are you not from Kansas?"</p><p>Cas scoffs at Dean, turning away more and trying to wriggle out his fists trapped above his head. In the midst of things he didn't guess that he was actually submitting to the Alpha, baring his neck. Dean looked at lean curve of neck and licked his lips in lust, the soft skin was shining from the little sunlight falling on it, soft elongated curls flowing from his breath. He leaned down nuzzling at the neck, his plump lips tracing Cas' neck muscles wanting to bite and mate, then and there. Cas' smells like honey, with underlying gardenia's scent and its mixes skillfully with Dean's own musky wood cent.</p><p>Cas winces, reality heating him hard that he has actually submitted to Dean. He gasps and tries to move away but Dean has him caged with his fibrous body. Cas sniffled, arching his back but it only makes him envision that Dean is carrying a boner. He swallows the lump in his throat and chokes out croakily "De-ean, please.... don't."</p><p>Dean's eyes snapped open hearing Cas' voice, his nostrils flared with a smell of distressed omega. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes in guilt for Cas' sorrow. He pushed himself away from Cas, getting on his feet. He runs a palm over his face exhaling tiredly, then he looks at Castiel, who is still in the fatal position, the nightdress thrusted upward showing his thighs as he breaths in and out, chest rising and falling, both arms wrapped around his body securely as blue eyes stare at chandelier in distress.</p><p>Cas sits up, keeping his gaze down at the floor. He presses his lips in a thin line, trying to reason with himself. He fairly misses the comforting heat from Dean's body but does not show it, he looks at his barely covered lap in fright gasping for breath, his lips shaking in terror when he hears Dean's voice "I-I'm sorry Cas."</p><p>Cas sniffles and wipes tear from his cheek giving no reply. Dean continues "I promise it will be good year. I just need to react quicker, 'cuz I lose my vigilance when I'm around you."</p><p>Dean looks at Cas who still doesn't look back at him. Running a hand through his hair, he thinks of something to light the moment but comes up with nothing so he says the only thing he has been jerking off at ! am "Benny and Jo brought all of your stuff."</p><p>"There were surely some <em>interesting</em> things in it." He says pointing towards the suitcase and handbag set near the couch. </p><p>'Interesting things' should be an understatement. Cas eyes go wide in shock as the bomb drops on him, the things he uses for his heat and some of his kinky stuff, Dean have seen it?. Dismissing the things happened just seconds ago, his head snaps to Dean and glares at him huffing "Don't you have <em>any</em> idea about privacy. Going through someone's bag, looking through it without permission."</p><p>He crosses his arms over his chest, his feet dangling from the bed as he huffs. Dean raises his eyebrow at him when he answers chuckling "Your cute when you're angry."</p><p>Castiel's jaw drops agpe as a dark blush covers his cheeks, he tries to search for a retort "You...You..." he comes up with nothing and huffs again making Dean hold his laugh. Cas looks away pouting towards the window, he can sniff the scent of the delighted Alpha making the omega in him pleased but human side pissed.</p><p>That's when they hear a knock at the door, Dean takes step towards the door and says over his shoulder "Get ready Cas. And come down for breakfast."</p><p>Dean steps out of the door probably to get changed himself, Cas can hear Sam's voice outside. He groans and falls back on bed thinking how is this his life?</p><p>                                                                                           *************************<br/>
Cas touches the area, gliding his fingers through places Dean's nose nudged him, the feel of soft lips tracing his neck, warm breath evoking goosebumps in his body. When Cas turned his head to Dean for a few seconds he could've even counted the freckles and those warm big hands on his body was somehow comforting. He shakes his head feeling ridiculous for his newfound Stockholm syndrome.</p><p>He looks at the shower head and huffs a laugh when the water fall on his eyes. Throughout his life everyone said he has no sense of personal space, they should've met Dean. The awfully handsome Alpha trying to win his heart, even his past boyfriends weren't this gifting. </p><p>He rubs his fingers over his eyes to scurry out the soap in his eyes. He is so embarrassed that Dean knows about all his stuff and kinks, and <em>guess</em> <em>what</em>? not only him but his people <em>too</em>. He groans, hits his head on the wall before wailing in pain and rubbing over the throbbing area. </p><p>After his shower Cas raps a towel around his waist, putting his luggage on the bed and looks for what to wear, Dean has said that they are going out shopping, to god knows where. But he sure is gonna have the perfect chance to runaway, but he has to dress up the way that nobody can guess it.</p><p>He decides to fake his confidence since he has already shown his vulnerability, rolling his eyes at how the irrational part of his brain seemed to enjoy Alpha's closure so much. He picks up his wardrobe slipping it over himself, it's a red maxi dress showing his back, with a slit down his left leg. It's too much eye catching and with his heels nobody is gonna think he's about to escape.</p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror, just runs a hand through his hair applying some red chapstick over his lips. And he's done. He closes his eyes and looks around the room to see if he can take any necessary weapon or anything he can use to redirect the Hunters attention but it seems like these people are 2 steps ahead of him and had already taken all his important stuff away. He scoffs and saunters towards the door for 'breakfast'.</p><p>Cas looks around the place as he steps down the royal staircase and it seems like it <em>is</em> a mansion. Paintings, collection of valuable objects adorning the walls, maids and butlers cleaning the house, he feels very awkward when someone comes up to greet him like he's royalty, he settles for a smile or grimacing at them. And what comes as more shock is the place has more than one painting of him. He can't even form words to describe the feeling, it's weird seeing your face in a unknown place, he gulps thinking how does Dean have a perfect portray of his face if he couldn't even find him for 5 years. This is Alpha has stalking to some other level.</p><p>He shudders at the thought when he catches the sight of a tall figure at the end of stairs and quickly realizes who is it. Sam smiles at him showing all his 32 teeth "Goodmorning <em>sister-in-law.</em>" He says mockingly smiling at Cas, who looks back at him with an unimpressed eyebrow but still a smile breaks in his face, the boy reminds Cas of his brother Gabriel. Sam holds out his hand so Cas can get down from the stairs "You look nice."</p><p>Cas hides his blush with a scoff, as they start walking out the sliding door. When he's outside, it dawns on him that they are at the garden. It is beautiful, millions of flowers with a fountain, a Cherub in the middle of it. White lillies, roses of numerous colors, big hydrangeas around a block of grass, it looks like something straight out of those Disney movies.</p><p>But his attention zeroes on two people sitting around a table, there's a man dressed in all back even in this heat and a red-haired petite woman wearing a blue gown sitting across at the table, both of them sipping tea elegantly. But he is terrified of the aura roaming around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired red dress:<br/><a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic6002bdf5c2bf01194953957"></a></p><p>I tried a little humor, and if you don't get it then I will understand because even I will not. But thanks for reading.</p><p>And I was thinking about writing another Destiel fic, this one I'm gonna make Dean extra-extra possessive and they're gonna be medical students. So what do you think I should write about it or what? </p><p>And don't forget to give your opinions on this one. 🥰😊❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rowena, Crowley." Sam nodded towards the duo, who greets him back before their eyes shot to Castiel who has the deep urge turn around and run back to his room. But when he tries to do just that, Sam takes a hold of his shoulders, smiling unapologetically and drops him on one of the chairs.</p><p><strong><em>"You must be Castiel, now dearie."</em></strong> The woman, Rowena asks him in British tongue smiling too cheerfully at someone who has been abducted. He knows she's a Beta, Cas looks at Rowena in an uncertain gaze because Dean never mentioned her so maybe he can try to ask her for help <strong><em>"You can say, I'm like Dean's auntie."</em></strong></p><p>Okay, scratch that off the list. She holds her hand out politely, Cas tilts his head looking at it because he does not want to associate with any of these people. He just wants to get home and hide under his blanket for days trying to forget about all of this. But it seems like this people are too ignorant of his hostility since the Beta, Crowley across from her coos at him with an overly large smile<strong><em> "Oh sweet Satan, he's too adorable for our Dean."</em></strong></p><p>Cas puffs his cheeks in anger when both Sam and Rowena chuckles at the word. Are these people gonna stop saying he's cute, adorable or squishy, he's already had enough of that with his parents and siblings. </p><p><strong><em>"But enough of that, my name's Rowena McLeod."</em></strong> She says taking her hand back, putting her arms on the hands of the chair and crossing her legs like a businesswoman. <em>For someone so....mature and....elderly, she sure has put a lot of effort in her makeup,</em> he thinks looking at the heavy eye makeup before he nods at her smiling tightly, not hiding how uncomfortable these people are making him. </p><p><strong><em>"And I'm Crowley Singer, husband of Bobby Singer and other father of our squirrel and moose,"</em> </strong>Crowley says smiling like a Cheshire cat with Rowena who just sips her tea. Cas puts his hand over his mouth to not show his smile when Sam looks at the Beta with a bitchface, somehow the air lighten ups around him.</p><p>                                                                                          **************************************************<br/>
"Breakfast is ready, Castiel," Sam says as a butler arranges plates after plates on the table. Crowley and Rowena had gone after their tea saying goodbye to him and Sam. For people associating with Mafia, they surely have better manners than his office associates. </p><p>He got know that Rowena is a doctor and Crowley handles the transporting business. Cas wouldn't lie but he did laugh when Sam teased the woman by saying that she is more of a witch than a doctor and Rowena threatened to turn Sam into a real moose or puppy if he did it again.</p><p>Cas blinks at the amount of food, being placed on the table. He snorts and says "You boss must be trying to fatten me up." Sam shrugs and says.</p><p>"I think my brother just wants to take good care of you." Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam.</p><p>"Sam you're here to help me right?" He asks tilting his head to look at him since the Alpha is so tall. Sam nods, his long hair swinging. Cas crosses his leg and gestures towards the free seat "So I want you to sit down and answer some questions for me."</p><p>He hears a surprised chuckle from Sam, as the man sighs, taking off his jacket  putting it on the chair and sits down "I can't guarantee you I will answer everything, but I will try my best."</p><p>Cas doesn't show his irritation at the reply he gets, Sam piles some bacon on Cas' plate with scrambled egg, crossaints and other exotic fruits. Cas doesn't touch the mouthwatering dishes, he just looks at the little brother and asks "Where am I?"</p><p>He can see horses running in the Alpha's mind, regarding his question "Somewhere safe?" Cas stares at Sam with a dumbfounded look, <em>does everybody in this house have a problem with there brain?</em> Sam grunts a laugh obviously mocking him, "Sorry, you're somewhere in the midwestern United States of America."</p><p>Cas looks at him in disbelief, just two days ago he was in Sicily. How in the heavens name? He's already in America. "What..." </p><p>Sam takes a bite of some salad in his plate, nodding his head like he hasn't just told Cas, he is meters away from his vacation spot. Cas thinks over while chewing on the bacon, if he's in America, he can already take a car or bus for going back. But he doesn't have money and anything else is already taken from him, so he isn't sure how long he can go if he did ran away. He looks at Sam in fake confidence trying to sound not caring "Can you be more specific?"</p><p>Sam looks at him and leans forward like he's sharing some secret, he licks his lips eyes dancing with an unknown look as he says "Look Cas, I know you're a sales director. Moving around from place to place is your daily thing and I don't want to make it easy for you."</p><p>Cas huffs and lays back on his chair, as Sam continues eating his salad. He snarls at the man, biting harshly at the crossaint "I get it, you're a person with no moral values. Just tell me how the hell Dean has my portrays lying around the house if I've never seen him in my whole life." He probably screams the last words impatiently.</p><p>"August 20 2011, Miami Florida," Sam said seizing his actions. He folds his hand on the table as Cas looks at him in shock.</p><p>"H-How do you k-know that?" Cas asks gaze saddening a bit... </p><p>He listened as Sam's gaze turned to him, eyes looking straight at him "Dean and our father was there. At the World Trade Centre with the rest of the Hunters. He was scurrying the area with a pair of binoculars when someone came at the direct line of sight?"</p><p>Cas panted slowly through his mouth in astonishment, silence is settled around them with only wind swishing past him. He can never forget the day, the crowd around him going insane as loud noises of shooting can be heard around.</p><p>He was there with his siblings, celebrating his 20th birthday and his degree. He remembers standing at the water giggling with Gabriel who was splashing water on him. Michael on the beach with Lucifer recording him, as Mich tried to take the camera from him. He remembers the joyful moment vanishing in the horror. A dead body dropped right in front their eyes, blood flodding and eyes nothing but blank.</p><p>"We lost our dad that day, I thought..." Sam sighs as his eyes turn glassy, now Cas feels bad for reminding the boy of the nightmares but he needs to know the truth, "I thought, Dean was gone too but he was saved...by you."</p><p>The last words are said looking at Cas who turns his head down melancholy, not wanting to see the grateful look in Sam's eyes. He continues "He said you were his angel, pulled him out of predition." He can feel Sam smirking at him before it turns serious again "He searched the place where you stayed from top to bottom but we didn't get much information. So he assigned a lot of our best Hunters to search whole Florida for you but that was also futile."</p><p>"After that, he became restless and took to painting, he has drawn portraits after portraits of you." Cas doesn't how to react to the indebted and happy look the boy is giving him. "That piece above the fireplace was one of his best. From what maids and guards gossip about every night he sat there gazing longingly at you. For you."</p><p>Cas unaware on how to register the information poured down at him, "I.." he takes a deep intake of breath, blinking to think for words and to let emotions get to him "Its really admiring. But.." he sighs and takes a gulp of water "What he did is...not right. You guys have kidnapped me. Snatched me right from the streets..."</p><p>Sam looks at him in understanding and goes to reply when his eyes move above his head. Cas looks back and sees the man of question walking down the path of the garden looking like a Greek god in black pants with a dark blue shirt accompanied by Black blazer with his hands in his pockets. Cas wants to disagree but the Alpha is so unfairly good-looking.</p><p>Sam gets to his feet, nods at his brother "Dean". Dean flashes an easy smile to his brother, patting his shoulder. "I hope you took good care of Cas for me Sammy."</p><p>"Its Sam." Cas let's out a breath of chuckle but covers it with a cough when the pair of Alphas turn to him with raised eyebrows featuring amused looks. Cas settles for sulking like he's been doing since he came here. "I will leave you guys alone," Sam says taking his jacket from the chair, giving a side hug to Dean and leaving down the path he came through.</p><p>"I hope you liked your breakfast." Cas doesn't give a reply, settling for eating strawberries "You look very beautiful Cas" Dean says softly smiling at him, green eyes fixed only on him and Cas can assure you he didn't feel butterflies tickling his stomach as all the blood rushed to his cheeks , really it was just his belly signalling he's full.</p><p>He sighs and turned his head away from Dean. Dean looked at Cas with a frown, he is doing everything for his Cas but the cold demeanor of his omega is getting on his nerves. "I have to take care of something. And I would like for you to join me." He holds his hand out like a gentleman for Cas to take.</p><p>Cas sneers at the offered help and pushes himself off his chair on his own, and glares at Dean. Dean grunts a sigh, shaking his head like he is exhausted, before he takes Cas' wrist making him wail in pain, as the Alpha practically drags him out from the garden. </p><p>Cas tugs at his wrist,  "Let go, Let go. Dean let me go." He cries out to the Alpha who stops suddenly, and looks back at Cas, his eyes shining emerald in the sunshine. He looks at him in annoyance, well its <em>his</em> problem Cas didn't asked to be kidnapped. But he didn't predict the next, in a moment Dean is bending on his knee, grabbing him from his knee bend and throwing him over his right shoulder, swiftly walking like Cas has no weight.</p><p>Cas screams flailing on Dean's shoulder "Heyy, you...you...Assbutt, put me down." he hits Dean on his back when Dean mocks his cursing skills. The wind is flapping his skirt sending shivers on his skin while Dean is getting tired of all kicking and scrambling he is doing, he slaps Castiel's ass making him squeal astounded, turning bright red when he feels induced by the action.</p><p>"Would you stop? Or you might fall again, you don't want another concussion now do you?" Dean asks running a soothing hand over his omega's red fabric-covered butt, oh the things he's gonna do with it. </p><p>Meanwhile, Cas' face is red with embarrassment, he tries to forget about the soothing warm hand on his rear. He blushes more, when he sees many of the workers also saw this act of Dean and are giggling, he puts his palm over his face to hide flushing when the soothing hand feels so very good. He punches Dean's back one more time feeling irked with the Alpha, which gets him another hard slap on the rear, making him mewl.<br/>
                 <br/>
                                                                                              ******************************************<br/>
Cas looks outside the window sulking, his arms crossed over his chest, butt hurt from the spanking. He is practically attached to the door, not wanting any closeness with Hunter's leader. He can't believe Dean's audacity and also himself for getting turned on when Dean slapped his rear. One thing he is grateful for is that the Alpha has put on a soft towel with ice for his swollen ass cheeks in the seat. But if Dean thinks with doing this tender act, he will make Cas his boytoy, then he's so wrong Cas is not that easy to fall.</p><p>Shaking his head he looks outside in awe at the beautiful scenery, trying to decipher what place is this? A flock of birds fly over the mountains, the breathtaking glaciers going over the clouds, he gasps looking at the sky. He can't even describe the feeling of the beautiful scenery, his blue eyes shine when a train passes by the mountain creating a picture-perfect landscape. Even without thinking words fell out of his mouth "...Wow" He whispers in wonder sliding the glasses down.</p><p>Dean is sitting beside Cas looking through his messages when he smells a mouth-watering scent of Apple pie coming with wind, he looks beside him at Cas whose eyes are glued to the terrain outside, he smiles at the awed look in his omega's magnificent blue eyes. His hand itch to draw the wonderous look of his omega's features. He wishes for his sketchbook. And he desires to touch Cas, to hold him in his arms, kiss every inch of the omega, rap the traditional mating choker around his neck but he can wait, because Cas is worth it, worth every second of this 1 year.</p><p>So instead of that he slides to his phone camera like some stalker, and leans forward, the seatbelt hugging his chest. At the perfect angle, Cas turns around towards him the blue eyes shining with his hair blowing from the air ventilation. Cas looks back just as the click of camera goes off, making him very annoyed. Dean looks at him smiling and clicks the camera button again for Castiel's adorable angry look.</p><p>Cas jumps for the camera unbuckling his seat belt, "How dare you? You can't take my pictures without my permission." He leaps for the phone but Dean is fast, he swings his phone to other hand dropping on the sear. He catches hold of the hand coming at him smugly, making Cas fall on top of Dean with his other hand grasping the headrest trying to keep himself upright. From this close, Cas can see a speck of gold lying underneath the green eyes. </p><p>Dean looks up at Cas, he can see the whole ocean through the blue orbs. His other hand takes hold of Cas' waist, kneading the soft flesh. Pulling Cas more towards him, he gasps feeling his muscles contract when Dean pulls at him, straddling the Alpha's lap. Warm breaths panting on each other, Dean's hand go down pawing at the soft skin of Cas' leg streaming out of the slit on his red dress. </p><p>Cas can feel his dick twitch, and what he can guess and feel, something is definitely going down on Dean's pants. He looks up at the ceiling of the Cadillac ST5 feeling a blush creep up his body. Dean runs his hand to his side, still keeping one of Cas' hand locked in his. Cas feels his toes curl when Dean pants on his sternum, "Oh baby boy, you're making this very pleasing."</p><p>Cas bites his lip to not moan when Dean lays sweet pecks on the hand he was holding. Some bruises have started forming from Dean's tight hold, Cas blushes when Dean licks on his wrist to soothe the pain. Suddenly, he remembers that this man is his captor. He pulls back his hand from Dean harder this time and scrambles to his side, hugging his knees to his chest to not let Dean see the blush, but he actually gives Dean a very good view of his milky legs picking out from the cut. Dean licks his lips, smirking at the omega and says "I think you should put on your seatbelt though nobody will stop me. I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>Cas is so confused as he hooks the seatbelt back, sometimes Dean is nice, sometimes aggressive, Cas loves the way he bonds with people he cares about but hates to be around him. He is getting whiplash from Dean's mood swings. But two things he is sure about, one he has to get away from Dean. And two the ice is really helping to calm his overexcited body parts.</p><p>                                                                                                ***************************************<br/>
So this is Dean's plan, woo him with clothes and accessories. Cas earns his own money he can buy it anyway, just not so pricey or of this big brand. But with this shopping, he can form a distraction. He picks up a lot of clothes, conforming it with Dean who is busy on his phone.</p><p>The associates and manager at the shop shower him with dresses, trying to please him or more like please Dean that his omega is taken good care of. Cas never in his whole life thought, he would get a sugar daddy. When he is inside the changing room, an associate helping him with dresses. He looks out the curtain to see if anyone's at the door, he turns to the woman and asks politely "Mam, can you pass me your phone?"</p><p>The associate smiles at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry dear. I can't, we have been instructed to not give you any technical objects or tell you of the location." Cas gawks at her from the mirror, that son of a gun is again ahead of him. And these people, <em>freaking vultures</em>. </p><p>He doesn't get what Dean is trying to do here, Cas is surely not impressed with the dresses and accessories. Maybe Dean wants to strip him naked to see his body, the thought makes him perk up terrified. He shakes his head, Dean wouldn't get to that level but he's a Mafia, capable of anything.</p><p>But Dean doesn't even look up from his phone a second, they thrive from shop to shop but he ignores Cas. Cas was happy at the beginning but he is getting frustrated as the time goes by. He sees Benny's and other bodyguard's hands overloading with bags.</p><p>Well if he ran, they wouldn't be able to follow him just in seconds that's for sure. But the real problem is Dean, how can he distract that guy. He looks at himself, in the mirror wearing a white suit that has a V, inside he is wearing nothing. Literally nothing, the material is very soft on his skin, his pectorals are showing off from the V, the suit pants hugs his ass all in right positions. He looks at Dean who is busy lashing out on someone in another line of his phone, Cas looks at him menacingly but it doesn't get him anything but a chuckle from the guards. He pokes his tongue out to them naively.</p><p>He closes the curtain of trial room huffing and looks around hangers for what to wear next. His attention is zeroed on black lace lingerie. He picks it up, biting his lips and regards the lacey thing. </p><p>He hesitates a little, touching the fabric of the lace. It was unusually soft, he undresses and puts on the lingerie. The strap bra has a laced choker, the thing is adjusted with cotton straps crossing his pectorals. The high waisted panty has an intricate strap in the waist, his cock lining the front temptingly. He ran his fingers alongside the strips, his nipples can be seen through it. This is very appealing for an omega's mating night.</p><p>He flinched away scared when the curtains pulled back. In walked Dean Winchester radiating of his power, Cas snarled at the man "Get the hell out of here." </p><p>Dean was standing with his hands inside his pockets, not at all affected by Cas' scream "Get out. Get out or else.."</p><p>Dean raised his eyebrows and asked in a bored tone "Or else what?" </p><p>Cas looked away, trying to cover himself with his hands when he felt Dean's heated gaze on him. He looked back at the man and saw the lustful look in his eyes as his green eyes peered him up and down. A sudden burst of reliance burned within Cas.</p><p>He took casual steps in front of Dean keeping his head down obediently, when he was barely inches away from the man standing on his tiptoes, he ran a hand over Dean's blue shirt collar, moving his fingers down unbuttoning the first two buttons. Dean's gaze never wonder away from him.</p><p>He looked at the man through his eyelashes, giving Dean a luring look as he touched the hard chest, running his fingers over the warm body before he pulled away knowing how much it irritated the man infront of him as he said "Or else you will never see it again." </p><p>He looked at Dean, seeing an impending venomous look in the green eyes, jaw tightened as the man looked down at him nodding. He expected it, Dean is a goner for obedience and Cas was testing the waters. Sadly, he didn't anticipate Dean's next move, the Alpha surged forward rapping his big hand over his throat, pushed him at the mirror. </p><p>Cas heaved looking at Dean seeing nothing but anger in his eyes. His back hit the mirror with a thump as fear overpowered him when Dean's grip tightened. Dean leaned close to his face, their bodies barely inches away and hissed "I've ordered it And when I am going to see it, I will decide."</p><p>He breathed on Cas's cheek, his apex aligned to Cas' stubbled cheek, breathing heavily through his nose as the grip tightened with each word. Dean traced his temple with his lips and then he was gone. Cas licked his lips and tried to catch his breath and like he said before the mood swings are giving him whiplash.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I posted this chapter very late but because of the pandemic reducing to some amount, my school has decided to take offline exams and has also started burdening us with school works, art integrated projects, and giving us education torture. </p><p>So the updates are going to be late, I'm so sorry for that but don't worry I'm going to finish "Are you lost, Kitten?" It's just going to take a lot of time but I will.</p><p>Don't forget to tell me how you liked this chapter. Lots of love❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This bitch is back, sorry for late update. Thank for your lovely comments and baring with me. i hope you enjoy this chapter. Ans below i have given video link to a Castiel edit and it is cute AF.</p><p>https://youtu.be/-w7vXgLJ16I</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas was furious, terrified, and.....a bit turned on, but that's beside the point. He scoffs at the situation he has pulled himself into. All he wanted was to spend some time with his family and boyfriend. But the boyfriend was found to be a cheating bastard and he can't even contact his family. </p><p>Sighing Cas decides that he has to leave from Dean's clutches before he might go crazy. Stripping off the lingerie, he garbs on his red dress as fast as possible. His eyes feel moist, he misses his home but he knows Dean won't let him leave, crapwad with amazing jawline, hard muscles, and most attractive green eyes, Cas has ever seen.</p><p>Bursting out of the dressing room, the omega glares at Dean who is not so surprisingly busy on his phone. He throws lingerie at the Alpha, who looks back with a raised eyebrow. Cas stays his ground and spats at the man "See it on yourself." Turning on his heel, he runs out of the shop, picking up his overflowing dress.</p><p>Cas sighs in relief when none of the bodyguards are behind him. He trudges down the streets, completely lost. He can ask for help from the people but the way they are looking at him with a sneer, it's so disturbing that he tries to find someone else. Humid air blows in his face as he looks around for anyone that can help him.</p><p>His constant moving through the boardwalk was giving him ache in his ankles. He saw two police officers, one Beta, and Alpha standing near the railing discussing something. Cas ran up to them, catching his breath as he shouted: "Excuse me..." </p><p>They both looked at him startled, trying to calm him, he exclaimed in despair "I need help. Someone kidnapped me. Please Can you help me?"</p><p>He breathes in and out, his skin heating, burning as he endures the throbbing pain on his talus. The officers looked mildly worried for him before their eyes caught the attention of someone, now they looked anxious and straightened their posture. </p><p>Cas looked over his shoulder to see Dean with his hands inside his pockets looking at him with a smirk.</p><p>"Good morning Mr. Winchester. We will take our leave, sir."</p><p>Cas looked at the corrupted officers in horror. So Dean has everyone in his pocket here. Even the officers.</p><p>"Are you lost, Kitten?" Dean said in fake innocent worry. Cas looks down wanting to shrink into a ball as Dean takes authorized steps towards him. He says chuckling "Those aren't best shoes for running Cas."</p><p>Cas looks at Dean with a bitter smile, as his legs hurt. He is in agonizing pain, his toes hurt and it's like someone is poking his heel with a needle. He pants and looks away, feeling his jaw clench in anger and deference.</p><p>"Sometimes fighting is futile. In those cases accepting is very important." The commanding voice of Dean is enough to make Cas look at the Alpha "The faster you do it, the better for you." </p><p>Cas' feels his legs tremble from the flush coming from the sun, Dean's lips twitch in amusement "Maybe you should accept the adventure fate has decided for you."</p><p>Cas scoffs at the man and shouts "It wasn't fate, it was <em>you</em>. You kidnapped me." His finger push over Dean's heart, now after all of this he doesn't even care that the man can kill him.</p><p>"A real man makes his own luck."</p><p>Cas doesn't register the word clearly, his legs shake as he blinks trying to stable himself. But his head spins making him dizzy. His knees buckle as his legs finally give out, Dean catches him bewildered by the turn of events. </p><p>Cas's eyes are hooded, he looks up at Dean and sees the man fretting over him. "Cas? Cas? CAS....?" Cas doesn't even have the power to respond, he feels warm arms wrap around him as he is picked up, putting his head on the shoulder Cas looks up to see Dean looking ahead, he can feel the tense muscles as Dean walks faster by each step "Don't worry. I'm gonna take you to Rowena."</p><p>                                                        *************************************************************************************<br/>
Dean puts his hand over Cas', picking up the slightly smaller hand, his lips hovered over the pale hand. Cas is passed out on the bed while Rowena checks him over. His heart clenches thinking that If he wouldn't have gone too far and entered the room without permission, Cas wouldn't have run away and this wouldn't have happened.</p><p><em><strong>"He has low blood pressure and fainted because of too much heat radiating on him. Nothing big to worry about Dean, just take good care of him and he'll back in action again."</strong></em> Rowena says putting her manicure hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it.</p><p>"You don't get it. This wouldn't be happening if I wasn't being a dick to him." He grunts out, running a hand over his face. </p><p><strong><em>"I thought you wanted your dick in him."</em></strong> Dean snorts as the redhead smirks at him. Somehow these people always have the right word to cheer him up.</p><p>He nods at Rowena sighing "I will take care of him. He is <em>my</em> omega." He says gazing over his sleeping beauty. Rowena claps him on his shoulder instructing him to call her before she's out the door.</p><p>Dean looks down towards the end of the bed and sees bruises on Castiel's feet and ankles. He brings a medical case from the cupboard and sits down at the end of the bed, putting one of Cas's feet over his lap, and applies the ointment over brown bruises before wrapping it up with a gauge.</p><p>Cas wakes up and feels a very gentle touch running over his feet. His last memory is nothing but him running out of the shop. Did he escape? Then why does he feel the sudden ache in his heart, maybe he has a heart problem? Because no way he's gonna miss Dean Winchester.</p><p>He sits up and flinches when he sees none other than Dean holding his feet and ankle, he tries to pull back terrified but Dean grips at it soothingly "Calm down Cas, I'm not doing anything bad."</p><p>Cas looks at Dean, who is looking at him with a patient expression. This is the first time, he's seen this look on Dean. He nods puts his leg back over Dean's lap who raps a bandage around it. </p><p>"I think avoiding heels for some time would be a good idea for me." He says letting out a breathless chuckle which brings a smile to Dean's face. Cas ceases thinking over, Did he just joke with his captor? Oh lord give him strength, what is wrong with him, fooling around with a mob boss?</p><p>"Well, All done." Dean declares getting up after putting his leg back on the bed, covering him with the comforter. Cas can feel a blush rise on his cheeks at the gesture and ducks down to hide it.</p><p>"Thanks." He says meekly but Dean hears him, the Alpha sits down at the chair beside the bed looking at Cas.</p><p>"It's alright, you scared me when you fainted." He says pursing his lips. Cas sighs and twiddles with the comforter, he's still in his morning clothes. He licks his lips before he asks.</p><p>"Is it true what you said earlier?" Dean looks at him with a frown, waiting for Cas to finish his question. When the omega stays silent he asks </p><p>"Care to elaborate?"</p><p>"Oh, yes....about you not touching me without my permission?" Even though he has given Dean lots of moments when the man could've taken him, he didn't, just nuzzle him here and there, Then he was gone.</p><p>Dean looks at him, his green eyes turned down "I'm not the monster you think I am Cas."</p><p>Cas huffs and presses his lips before clicking it. He says in a determined voice "I want my laptop and cell phone back." He looked at Dean straight in his eyes "and something for dinner. Cheeseburger." </p><p>Dean looks at him with a blinding, hopeful smile making his tummy feel all kinds of funny. He pouts and scrambles beneath the comforter like a burrito to hide the blush from Dean. But the Alpha catches the sight of it and even the comforter can't seize the scent of his happy omega. </p><p>                                                                            ***************************************************************<br/>
The warm shower somehow helped him calm his nerves, this whole thing had been like a roller coaster to him. Going up and down, taking abrupt turns. He feels conflicted on what to feel or what not to feel.</p><p>He doesn't want to make space for Dean in his heart but the Alpha is so frustrating. When Cas is sure about running away from the man, Dean pulls off this caring side that makes him go all gooey. He sighs in exhaustion feeling another round of headache coming up. It seems like this is his life now fainting, waking up, fainting and waking up again.</p><p>Looking down at all the clothes laid out before him on the bed Cas chooses what to wear. Sam has told him to wear something casual and warm since Dean has something planned out for them, but Cas just wanted a simple burger with juicy red meat, lots of cheese with a big glass of soda, couldn't the takeout have worked?</p><p>Although he can deny all he wants, he is kind of excited about...whatever this is. He hasn't felt like this in years, you can say his relationship with Zacharia wasn't the most affectionate one, he shakes his head to get rid of those substandard thoughts. </p><p>A floral mini dress is laid out on the bed, it has short puffed-up sleeves with an a-line skirt and square neckline. He has decided to stay out of the heel section and is going with white and beige wedges, for cold his all-time favorite and faith booster trenchcoat.</p><p>He puts on his outfit, as he is putting on his wedges a knock comes at his door making him lose balance and fall back on the bed with a shriek. Groaning he tries to scramble out of the bed, getting all his dress messed up with his hair. </p><p>He opens the door, glaring at the intruder. It was Benny, the burly Alpha pulls back scared of Cas's murdering look. "I thought you were gettin' ready, you ain't lookin' anythin' like it, brotha"</p><p>Cas eyes twitch as he scoffs at the idiotic Alpha in front of him "I <em>would</em> have if you hadn't scared the crap out of me."</p><p>Benny looks at him in amusement, Cas sighs and chuckles a little as the man mocks his look before says offering his arm like a gentleman which he so is not "May I escort you to the ball, Monsieur?"</p><p>Cas rolls his eyes at the humor of the people in this mansion. He tells Benny to wait as he goes back in his room to fix his hair and dress, applying a little to no makeup. And hooks his arms with Benny's starting their walk to wherever Dean is.</p><p>Cas decides this would a good time to know more about these people. "So, Benny tell me about yourself since I'm gonna stay a whole year in this place, I should get to know the people, right?"</p><p>He asks tilting his head up at the man, who looks over at him with a suspicious eyebrow. Cas looks back with a pleading kitten look, urging the man to talk.</p><p>Benny tries hard to not give in to those innocent blue eyes but in the end he losses and starts talking "Well, I got this job before Dean became the head of the family..." he gaze turns distant as he continues "you see I fell in love with this girl, her name was Andrea."</p><p>Cas cut Benny off petrified, his hand clenching on the man's arm "What do you mean by 'was'?"</p><p>Benny inhaled with difficulty as he continued "If you let me finish..." Cas nods apologizing "I loved her, my family was against it so I ran away with her....one night we were just strolling around when some people circled us. I was barely alive and when I woke up the next day in a ditch, I thought Andrea has the worst fate than me. There's nothing crueler than your lover gone.</p><p>Bobby found me and brought me to The Hunters. I was filled with rage and wanted to take vengeance for Andrea because I knew they were the ones behind it. After some years, I was doing a job with Dean and Bobby when I finally got the chance. I sliced the head of my bastard brother but what came as more shock was when I found that Andrea was alive and..... was mated with my brother, she tried to kill me but Dean sliced her head before she could make any move." When Benny was finished, Ca felt an enormous pain in his heart for the Alpha, how devastating it would have been to see your girlfriend die and then find out she was with your sibling this whole time.</p><p>During their chat, they have reached the garden, guards at every perimeter. Cas sees a car standing outside, but what is the most eye-catching is the guy leaning against it. Dean looks up at them smiling, he is dressed in lumberjack style. He tries to control himself, not blurt out how handsome the Alpha looks.</p><p>Benny pats his hand clinging to the man's arm making his eyes snap up to the man. Benny smiles at him, Cas pulls away but not before he hugs the teddy bear-looking guy. Cas says his voice muffled "It's alright, you will find your love. There are 7.8 billion people on Earth and 331 billion in the USA, one can always find their soul mate."</p><p>Cas feels big arms wrap around him, as Benny hugs him back soaking in the comforting scent of an omega. Cas pats Benny's back reassuringly saying soothing words. When they pull away, Cas beams up at the Irish Alpha in a consoling way, eyes forming happy creases which makes Benny lops turn upwards giving a smile back.</p><p>He feels warmness behind him as two rough hands clasp his arm softly pulling him away from Benny towards a strong chest, he hears a growl over his head directed at Benny who just looks amused.</p><p>A warm breath tickles his ear as Dean says possessively at him "You look...." Before he can finish Cas turns on his heels clasping both his hands over Dean's mouth, sticking his tongue out childishly. He is getting to know other people does not mean he is getting familiar with Dean, not in million years he will ever.</p><p>"I'm hungry." He says pushing out his lips in a moue, Dean looks down at Cas's hand and then back at the shorter man. Nobody has ever done this, they would've probably had their hands ripped off before even coming two arm distance. His eyes shot in mirth, annoying Cas more who pulls his hand back, folding them behind his back not looking at Dean, he plays with the green grass beneath their feet sullenly.</p><p>Benny smiles at the cuteass couple infront of his eyes, Dean is too selfless and Benny can bet his life that there is nobody better than Cas for him. And he promises to protect this nice, warm ray of sunshine named Castiel, who is about to be welcomed into their dysfunctional family. "Well, I will leave you two love birds alone."</p><p>Cas glares at Benny keeping an arm between Dean and himself to create a distance while Dean stares at Cas like he just carved the man's heart out "We are <em>not</em> love birds." </p><p>Benny leaves smirking, as Cas turns towards Dean or more like his chest since the man is taller than him, Dean looks down at him with a smirk and starts to close the distance.</p><p>Petrified Cas starts backing up but Dean still keeps striding towards him. His back hits the car door, as he looks up at Dean whose smirking lightly at him. The man slings his arm on the door just beside Cas's shoulder barricading him, Cas looks in other direction flustered, his hands gripping onto his coat..</p><p>He looks back to see Dean is still staring him, he cringes when Dean's hand raise towards him. He looks at the man astounded when Dean pulls out a loose thread from his coat and steps back sniggering at the omega's overreaction.</p><p>Cas scowls at the Alpha and pushes the door open to the passenger side, getting inside. Dean shakes his head fondly and goes to his side of the car. The food is already in the car, he has made them with his own cooking skills. No way Cas would not appreciate it.</p><p>He sees Cas fiddling with the stereo which is totally off-limits, even Sam is not allowed to touch his Baby. But he is not about to ruin the domestic mood created around them, somehow Cas is warming up to him and he is not about to put a dent in it.</p><p>Cas smiles when 'Whole Lotta Love' starts blaring up from the stereo, nothing can compare to the rock music. He sees Dean staring at him with an unknown smile, he asks "What?"</p><p>Dean's eyes move from the stereo to Cas "You listen to Led Zeppelin?"</p><p>Cas shrugs nonchalantly humming to the music, not trying to fill up the silence with casual talk because that is something you do with your companion and Dean is far from it. He stares out the window as the vintage car is brought to life. </p><p>"Hold tight, kitten." The omega falls back on the seat, as Dean accelerates. Cas sees his life pass before his eyes when Dean skiis the Impala around the corner laughing. The man is certainly going to be the death of him.</p><p>                                                                            *******************************************************************</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cas's Wardrobe:<br/></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Dean's Wardrobe:</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dean pulls the car over, Cas finally finds his breath. Still clutching to his seatbelt, terrorized staring blankly at his lap, never in his whole life, Cas had felt this close to death than he has felt in one ride. His body is trembling, as he blinks, it dawns upon him that the man has taken him to the middle of nowhere. </p><p>He doesn't have the time to look around since Dean puts his hand over his eyes. He screams pulling at the hand, scared that this where Dean is going to end this whole ordeal by killing him. But Dean stops his flailing "Cas, it's a surprise that is why I am covering your eyes."</p><p>His teeth chatter, not at all consoled by the words but he nods nothing less. A silk blindfold is put over his eyes. Arms are being wrapped around his back and bend of his knee, as he is picked up bridal style. He shrieks gripping onto Dean's shoulder, hiding his face when the Alpha laughs. Dean sure does have a good laugh. He shakes his head, residing a mantra reminding Dean is not a good man, he is a criminal.</p><p>He feels coldness on his bump, meaning he is being sat over the car's hood. He can hear more noises but can't decipher them. He puts his hand on the car hood, they are itching to remove the fold but he stops.</p><p>And then the cloth is off, Cas flickered his eyes open. Dean has parked just below a tree which is decorated with millions of beautiful light bulbs, wind blow past them bringing a comfortable warm air with it. He looks at Dean, holding his breath to see the man smiling at him leaning on the car just beside his legs.</p><p>Then Dean points upwards beyond the tree line, Cas looks up to see another breathtaking view of stars aligned on the night sky. Cas breaths out, feeling blood rush in his ears and cheeks, tears forming beneath his eyes. He bites his lips, thinking of ways to hate Dean but it's getting harder and harder.</p><p>"Dean...you..I.." A wistful sigh escapes him, not eloquent on what to say, he bites his lips regarding his next choice of word. He looks down to where his knee is almost touching Dean's elbow.</p><p>"Hey, you don't need to say anything just tell me your happy." He looks up at Dean, he can't say that because he feels conflicted to say anything. Taking few short breaths, he listens to the sound of insects chirping, and finally says looking straight at Dean's green eyes.</p><p>"I'm starving." He doesn't hide his smile that came over his face when Dean looks like he has done something very devastating by not offering him food as the bloke runs to the backseat of the Impala. The omega never thought that someone like Dean, the menacing mafia boss of the Hunters could be so...so...adorable.</p><p>The man in question comes back grinning goofily at him, Cas tries to hide his simper by pressing his lips together. Dean jumps to sit beside him, putting the food between them, from the way it's rapped Cas realizes it's homemade. </p><p>Cas takes a bite from the burger greedily he hasn't eaten anything since lunch. Maybe his awful manners will disgust Dean, but the Alpha is too far gone and stares at him happily. </p><p>He resists the urge to moan because it's the best burger he has ever had but he can't let Dean hear that. So he just shrugs "My brother makes it better." </p><p>He grins at Dean and replies teasingly "But you don't have to kill the chef, I can give him some lessons."</p><p>He tilts his head dazed when Dean fights off a chuckle and says with a smirk "Well I have no problem with that since I made it."</p><p>Cas eyes go wide-eyed, as he blinks at Dean who is blooming with glee then back at food in his hands. He puts the burger down picking the soda, he chews on the burger keeping his gaze turned away from Dean, cursing himself for not keeping his mouth shut.</p><p>Looking back at Dean, he sees the man seating Indian-style on the hood gobbling his burger like he hasn't eaten for months. But Cas is not at all sickened, he has lived with his siblings and Gabriel used to eat food in the weirdest way possible, one time he started moaning like some pornstar in front of their relatives while eating. </p><p>Cas asks trying to forget the awkward moment when they heard their uncle masturbate that night "So what do you do actually?"</p><p>Dean looks at him intently as he replies "I told you, business."</p><p>"Mm-hmm" Cas narrows his eyes at Dean and raises his chin slightly "Dean, I'm serious. You want me to accept a year-long declaration, I have the right to know what's waiting for me. Don't I?"</p><p>"You will know exactly what you will need to know."</p><p>Cas has to stomp down his frustration, if Dean is so serious about keeping him here for a year, then Cas have the right to know what Dean involves himself with. Surely he doesn't sell cookies from what the newspaper declares, all the horror and respect that comes from The Winchester clan. And what will be Cas's role in this? How was he supposed to act? What about his job, he has to go back someday? </p><p>He is about to argue when Dean starts talking again, explaining "I own a few... companies, bars, hotels, restaurants. It's like a corporation and I'm the CEO. The whole is a part of a bigger operation, but the details are useless...and dangerous."</p><p>All the while Cas slurps his drink, looking towards Dean with big eyes like he's telling some story. Dean continues his eyes downcast as his shoulder slump, Cas's omega fights to soothe the Alpha but he controls his irrational part, hardly. "I had to take up the job of head of the family after my father's death. It is not what I wished for but I had no choice."</p><p>"What about Sam?" </p><p>Dean sighs as he finishes his whole burger, stretching his legs to lean back on the car with his arm crossed behind his head. He says with warmth in his voice "My brother was studying back then, in Stanford. He wanted to stay out from all of this but he came back for the funeral and when he did, he stayed. He's my right-hand man and also a grass-eater-nagging bitch."</p><p>Cas snickers, because he recalls how the gigantic Alpha was chewing on the salad this morning. But then a pang of sadness runs through him when he remembers about <em>his</em> siblings. He misses them, he wants to play pranks on Michael with Gabriel, he wants to watch overbearing dramas with his siblings. He is a Neko and omega at that, they are not made to be independent but Cas is rebellious and known for breaking cultural norms. Yet, he enjoys closeness with his siblings, after his parents were gone they are the only ones he has left.</p><p>He says dejectedly "Same as me then, I had no choice, I would've never come to Kansas..." His breath stutters fighting back the tears as chills run down his body even if he is wearing a coat. </p><p>He looks at Dean who sits up and says confidently "You'll change your mind." Cas stares at the person in front of him in utter annoyance, rolling his eyes inwardly thinking that someone forgot to teach Dean the meaning of 'No'. "You just have to help me with something here."</p><p>The distance between them is gone in past seconds, Cas's legs are curled to the side with Dean beside him side sitting with arms backing his body. He didn't even know when they came this close, Dean's lips are so close to his, his heartbeat rockets when the warm breath tickles his face creating a light blush. "I would like you to teach me how to be gentle. For you."</p><p>Cas pants, looking across the tree line when he feels Dean's lips over his ear. He abruptly gets down from the hood, his whole body flustered, his chest rising, and with his overcoat falling  off his shoulders as he stutters "I-I am sleepy." </p><p>He glares menacingly at Dean, who licks his lips smugly, "I want to go back, please." He wants to be polite since the man could <em>literally</em> leave him in the forest and go on his own just to teach him a lesson for denying.</p><p>The ride back home is silent with 'Solitude' playing in the background and Dean driving with more caution. The soothing music coming from the stereo laced with Dean's comforting scent and trimming of fingers is making his mind hazy, more sleepy but he doesn't want to hoisted by Dean again after the incident on the top of the hood, so he tries to control his body to not shut down.</p><p>When they reach the mansion, Cas can see guards standing at the front gates. Dean drives inside, just as he stops Cas springs out of the door. Even though he isn't sure of which way to go, he collides with a muscled body. Looking up to see Dean standing over him with his arms crossed, he steps back shocked looking around. </p><p>How did Dean get out before him? The Alpha looks at him with mirth "Cas, you can't get very far with your head in clouds."</p><p>Cas looks at the man with ferocity wanting to punch that smug look off his perfect face. But he's already tired and is not ready to get thrown again so...he just fake grins at Dean and says sidestepping the man "Goodnight Dean~"</p><p>"Good night, Kitten." Hearing this, Cas hisses at Dean over his shoulder, muttering "Asswipe" </p><p>He walks quickly so he can't hear the way Dean laughs, half the time he stares at Cas like he's the last piece of junk food left in the apocalypse. Cas doesn't even know how but he finds himself in front of his room. </p><p>He opens the door getting inside and leans back on it, reasoning with himself. He can't deny the growing feeling he is having for Dean. The guy has this kind of aura that drives Cas in more and more, but the problem is can he trust it?</p><p>He misses his brothers and friends, more importantly, he hates doing nothing. Even if his colleagues weren't the best of people, he liked his job. It gave him a sense of pride knowing he was the best at doing his job, but if he stayed with Dean. What will be his days like and the fact that Dean's not some normal guy, he's a Winchester, leader of underworld most cruel criminal organization, is going to affect his future?</p><p>That brings him to a whole other platform, Cas doesn't know if he wants to indulge with some Mafioso. But Dean only wants to see if they are really made for each other, after that what will Cas do? What will Dean do? Kill him or like the Alpha promised free him?</p><p>Cas grips onto his hair groaning, his head has started hurting again from thinking too much, deciding that it would be an excellent idea to go to sleep. He looks towards the bed to see that his laptop and phone are on the bed, he rushes towards the bed, kneeling beside the bed wanting to ensure nothing is out of place or just a trick.</p><p>"WHAT IS UP BITCHES??"</p><p>When he opens his laptop, he gets the heart attack of a century making him flinch back, a woman pops up on the screen smiling giddily at probably him. Her red hair is short with youthfulness dancing in her eyes, although she looks about his age. </p><p>Cas stares at the screen wide-eyed, as the woman starts talking happily "Hey, Cas this is Charlie, though I can't see you I know we're gonna be besties, drink champagne, larping, talk about fashion... Which is off-topic sorry, all I want to say is I've disabled your location on both your phone and laptop, Safety measures sorry about that. Peace out."</p><p>Just as fast as the woman popped up, she was gone as his laptop started. He was shocked and mildly irritated that Dean has tampered with his things, but he was delighted to get his phone back. He jumps on the bed and dials his brother's phone number forgetting about his earlier encounter with another member of Hunters.</p><p>Pressing the call button, he waits unaware if knows what is he gonna say, can he tell his brothers about things happening around him? Would they have even realized it by now? What if they thought that he had just up and left? What if they didn't care enough? He knew it was foolish to think that, his brothers wouldn't be like that but the thought made his eyes sting.</p><p>The ringing on the other side continued before he heard a click meaning that someone has picked up his call, he had barely let a word out when Michael's shouting reached in his ear</p><p>"CASTIEL NOVAK, WHERE IN GOD'S NAME YOU ARE?"</p><p>He pulled the phone away from his ear, feeling relieved hearing his brother's voice. He chuckled "Hey, Michy."</p><p>"Oh don't you dare hey, me young man. Where the hell have you been? You made quite a show of throwing Zacharia in the pool and just vanished. When we came back to check up on you, you weren't in your room just a message saying you are taking your own <em>vacation</em>."</p><p>He can hear the concern and irritation in his brother's voice. The rambling is cut off and Cas catches shouting at another end like someone is trying to get the hold of the phone and income voice of the trickster.</p><p>"Hey Lil bro, I heard you took off to get some after ditching stinky old Zach." </p><p>Gabriel's playful voice broke out a chuckle from Cas, he has missed this even of being in someone's captive, his mood seems to lighten up just by hearing from his siblings.</p><p>"So, What are you doing? Clubs, Strippers,... Orgies. I'm telling, you have to get at least 2 dicks inside you." </p><p>Cas flushed at his brother's assumption about his 'vacation', he laughed when he heard Michael scolding Gabe on his words. Oh, how he wants to be with them right now, being a Neko and omega at that. He needs a lot of affection, being taken care of. But unlike others Cas is different, he is not so dependent but he still likes to be cuddled and pampered.</p><p>"Cassie, Broooooo are you going to tell us now, where you are? We're waitin'."</p><p>Cas can picture his brother's intrigued face, wanting to know more but he didn't have any idea what he wanted to say? Though the words 'I'm kidnapped' were at the tip of his tongue, it was getting hard for him to say anything.</p><p>"I....um..Uh.." He stuttered trying to form words but there was this lump in his throat that wouldn't leave. He tried to swallow it but he can't, he didn't know if someone was tapping his phone. He tried to reason that <em>this</em> was the reason not because he was starting to feel something.....</p><p>"Cas, you're scaring us now. Are you alright?" He felt bad because Gabe never tried to show his emotions too much, but right now the underlying concern was visible through his voice.</p><p>"I-um...Yeah, everything's fine." He made his voice high-pitched cheerful, to make his brother believe in his lie. Even though he would be the worst liar in the whole world.</p><p>"Mm-hmm, you're lying. And trust me Cassie you're not the most deceptive one." Gabriel said it so straight away that it made Cas gape at the phone in disbelief. </p><p><em>Seriously can't they at least pretend I'm good at lying. But what now, I don't know why I am not telling the truth?</em> Cas sighed and tried to come up with a better lie or maybe half-truth </p><p>"Well, it's just that I'm not coming back for a while."</p><p>He can almost picture his brother's frown through the phone, he heard whispering from the other line meaning that Gabe was probably telling Michael about his 'vacation'.</p><p>He hears a crunching sound as his elder brother's voice reached him laced with worry "Castiel, what are you talking about, and how much is 'a while'?"</p><p>His heartbeat rocketed, he felt bad for lying to his siblings. They were the only people he has and Lucifer too. And he felt so bad and guilty for worrying them, he breathed heavily putting the phone away for a second before he said "I have been offered a job here in Kansas and it's going to be a 1-year contract."</p><p>"ONE YEAR???"</p><p>He winced pulling the phone away from his ear, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to his mama bear kind of brother.</p><p>"Are you <em>kidding</em> me? You have never even been to Kansas, where are you going to live? And what about your job here? How are-"</p><p>Cas cut off his brothers babbling huffing "Michael, I'm 25. I know how to take care of myself" Maybe he shouldn't have said that too, as he is one abducted.....</p><p>"And maybe, you can come after I settle down. I promise you will also fall in love with the place." He said hopefully, but he isn't even sure that Dean is even going to let him meet his family.</p><p>He hears double sighs coming from the other side of the phone, "Fine..." Michael trails off. Cas knows he has agreed reluctantly, he feels such relief knowing his siblings care for him so much.</p><p>He perks up when he hears Mich's protest, bickering with Gabe. Then Gabriel starts talking "Don't let this mother-hen ruin your fun bro. Enjoy yourself, being single is awesome. Go do everything you didn't do with Zach's roly-poly weight on yourself." </p><p>Cas smiles, wish he could tell them that he's not very much single. But after telling about his one-year stay, he doesn't want to give more shocks to Michael. "Yeah, I will. Bye Gabriel, Michael. Tell Luci I said hi."</p><p>"Will do Cassie, Byeee." He hears the beeping sound and sighs throwing his phone beside him. Hugging his knees to his chest, he looks towards the window. The curtains are slide to the side. The sky outside is dark, but the essence of nothing is somewhat comforting.</p><p>Does he think about Why he didn't tell his brothers about his current position or call the police? Well ,yeah but they wouldn't be of much help since Dean has them under his thumb and if he did tell his brothers, the Alpha has all information on him. He can do anything to hurt his family, shaking his head he tries to remove gruesome images littering his mind.</p><p>But a part of him knows that he didn't do any of such things is because somewhere in his head and heart. A new person is taking their place, and he doesn't know if he wants to accept him or not. He looks up when he hears some noise coming from outside.</p><p>Sliding off the bed, he slowly walks towards the window. He looks down and feels a chuckle engulf from within himself. There are Sam, Benny and 2 women with Dean. Sam is laughing after throwing cream pie over Dean's face, and others are also doing the same thing. There is a redhead with her hair covered with cake who looks close to the woman Cas saw in his Macbook some time ago, she jumps on Sam's shoulder smearing the cake over him.</p><p>It's hard to believe that these people are the world's more dangerous Mafia organization. They look so simple and...human like this. The homeliness of the moment breaks out a smile on his face, suddenly Dean looks up straight at him.</p><p>The Alpha grins and waves with his pie-covered hand, Cas gasps and shies away from the window not seeing a slight hurt in Dean's eyes. He strolls back towards the closet, to get ready for bed. He feels angry at himself, how could he have forgotten that he is not a guest here and he is a victim of a wicked tragedy.</p><p>After changing into a beige nightgown, he slides under the sheets. The noises have stopped and the only sound coming is of the wind blowing through the curtains and crickets. He lets nature's lullaby lay him to sleep because tomorrow is something he is not sure about and with Dean Winchester, he is sure that Easter eggs will become part of his life.</p><p>                                                *****************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, I finally completed another chapter. I hope you liked this. Don't forget to give your opinion, 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cas woke up, he felt a warm presence beside him in the bed. His eyelashes flickered adjusting to the light coming from the big windows. </p><p>He shifted to stretch out but his leg bumped to something solid, alerting him that there's someone beside him, peeling his eyelids open he looked to his right.</p><p>Dean was with him, in his bed. Laying just inches away, with arms folded under his head, all bare-chested without a shirt on. Cas resists the temptation to ogle at the handsome Alpha but it's so hard.</p><p>The obvious dark frowns have vanished from his face, he looks so calm and at peace. Then his eyes flicker down to the muscular chest that just makes Cas drool, he jerks away from those thoughts registering the tattoos littering Dean's torso.</p><p>There's a tattoo of a five-pointed star in a ring fire just under his collarbone. His eyes flicker to the number...date? tattooed under it. November 2, 1983. His fingers move on their own, wanting to touch the graving. Cas is sure there's a deep meaning of the date.</p><p>He snaps back to reality realizing what he was about to do, taking his hand back he sits upon the bed. Thinking how much of a fool he is that just two affable words can make him swoon for the Alpha.</p><p>Cas sighs and thinks maybe a shower would do some good at this moment. His eyes look towards the two shower heads before snapping to the man beside him then back at the shower.</p><p>He starts blushing violently, like hell he is taking a shower with <em>this</em> pervert Hercules in the same room as him. Castiel has his dignity, so he decides to ask the man to leave the room politely while he gets cleaned up. He holds out his finger warily and pokes at the strapping bicep.</p><p>Cas takes his hand back just as fast holding his breath, listening if Dean woke up or not. When there's no reaction, he frowns and pokes the man again but it only gets him a loud snore in retort making him annoyed. Cas closes his eyes huffing and just shakes Dean's shoulder. What comes next is <em>sooo</em> not his fault.</p><p>In an instant Dean is on him trapping Cas beneath himself with a barrel of the gun pointed at his face, wrists locked above his head with Alpha's right hand. He is caged between Dean's brawny body with one of the knees between Cas's thighs as the Alpha growls at him, like a bear. Cas whimpers feeling the cold metal on his cheek, his eyes are shut tight. He curses himself, <em>why the heck did I try to wake him up?</em></p><p>"Cas?" He cracks an eye open hearing the Dean's sexy morning voice. He wants to nod but the cold barrel of the gun has him paralyzed. He looks up to see the freckled face in front of him, he notices the Alpha is squinting his eyes at him like he can't see his face. </p><p>"Y-yeah..." Cas stutters out appalled, he feels relieved when the gun is pulled away from his face. But then he registers something else <em>much</em> worse like... Dean's morning wood. His breath hitches when something pokes his thigh, he can feel all the blood rush into <em>his</em> nether regions because of the Alpha's arousal.</p><p>He looks up to see Dean smiling dopily at him "Hi, Morning Cas." Cas tries to smile back but only manages a grimace, as he says "M-mornin', umm could you....get out-I Mean get off me?" He flushes violently at his shake of words and feels embarrassed knowing the Alpha is obviously smirking at him.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like this..." Dean leans down in his space, as his knee probes at Cas's cock invoking a needy moan from him. Cas stutters and redness color his cheeks at the noise he made, he looks at the Dean to see the man looking at him with heated eyes leaning in more, "It seems like you like it too. I'm going to make you beg for it, make you scream. And when you let me in Cas, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days on end. The only thing you will remember is the feel of my cock buried <em>deep</em> inside you, my lips touching every inch of your body making you mine, only <strong>mine</strong>."</p><p>Cas pants harder and harder with each word coming out of Dean's mouth, as he keeps kneading the omega's cock pleasurably. He can feel his cock leaking some precum, Cas just wants to reach out and tug himself, "Look at you, still denying it even though you want it." </p><p>Cas sniffles, his chest heaving as he looks up at the green eyes. He bites his lips and puts his not caged hand on Dean's chest. "I have to pee." Cas pouts at the Alpha who looks at him with raised eyebrows before blinking and shaking his head fondly as he looks at his captivating future mate.</p><p>"Cas...." Cas waits for the man to finish the sentence but tilts his head in question when the man on top of him trails off with a fond chuckle. He feels the Alpha shift and the weight is off him. Cas sits up slowly and stares at the Alpha who raises his eyebrow back "Aren't you going to pee?"</p><p>Cas blushes to realize what he had said in the heat of the moment but it was true, he did have to pee but he also has to shower. "Yes, I am but I want you out." </p><p>Cas shrinks on himself when Dean turns to him with a dark frown for even saying that "Well....you see...I have to take a bath too and I can't with you in the same room as me so... Can you leave?" When he sees Dean giving no signs of getting up, he asks politely "Please?" </p><p>He squeaks when Dean comes at him again, his arm barricading Cas hip, fingertips barely touching his. Cas gazes at the Alpha with wide blue eyes not understanding the smug look plastered on the handsome face. "Sorry, can't do that."</p><p><em>Couldn't you have said that from some distance?</em> He looks at the self-satisfied bastard with an angry pout and glares back with full force. "Yes, you will. Or else...or else..." Cas tries to think of a threat to come up with, while the Alpha has busied himself with admiring his future mate. </p><p>"Or else...I won't shower." Cas says triumphantly, feeling proud at finally having something to say. Dean laughs as he says "Don't worry kitten, I don't mind if you shower or not. I won't care if you dipped yourself in cow dung, you will still smell like honey to me."</p><p>Cas looks at the man with a confused look, trying to form words. It's sweet that Dean won't care about his smell but was it really necessary to give cow dung as an example. He sighs and says good-naturedly "Dean, that was amazing what you said but I would actually <em>like</em> to shower. So, will you please <em>leave</em>?" </p><p>Dean says with a lazy smile "Don't worry Cas. I'm not going to look." </p><p>Yeah, like this really eases his worry. Cas is not believing that Dean is not gonna look. But a shiver tells him that his limit is extending and he need to micturate right now. He jumps out of bed running for the washroom, feeling unsettled with Dean's amused snort.</p><p>                                      ********************************************<br/>
<em>Oh hell no,</em> Cas did not think this through since taking a leak was most important thing at that moment but he did not picture Dean to be naked showering.</p><p>The Alpha has his hand against the black tiles as the shower poured water on the tanned muscles propped on the body, shoulders flexed with bulging muscles. Cas gulps feeling corrupted at himself, but he lets out a shuddering breath as he slips out his shoulder straps letting the nightdress slip from his body to the ground as he takes the other shower head with his back turned to Dean. He pleads innocently "Don't look, okay?"</p><p>"I'm not going to, I'm a man of my word Sweetheart." Cas leans on the tiles when his knees feel weak at the nickname. The water is hot, he runs his hand through his messy black hair, feeling blessed out at the hot sensation running through his body. </p><p>He wants to trust Dean, but something in his mind keeps bugging him. He looks over his shoulder to confirm that the Alpha is not staring at him and yeah he is not instead Dean is staring straight at the wall, his hand clasped on the tile so tightly like he is trying to force himself down from doing something.</p><p>Cas eyes catch water droplets going down the glorious abs, as his eyes inches down. His blue eyes settle on something thick, long, and broad surrounded by thick black curls. Cas feels his own cock harden just by looking at Alpha's girth, he turns away feeling ashamed of himself.</p><p>He then hears a dark chuckle as Dean says "Seems like you're the one not following the rules Cas." Cas blinks and starts to form excuses but his mind is only filled with the images of Dean's cock inside of him which is not appropriate for the moment. He says feeling guilty "I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have looked." </p><p>He gasps when he feels a breath on the back of his neck "Do you want to touch it?" Oh yes, Cas does want to touch it, he holds back a whine when Dean's cock comes in contact with his ass crack. His hand itches to touch his cock, but he doesn't. He perceives that Dean wants to show how much he is affecting Cas but the omega's not going to back down. </p><p>Cas turns around and looks up at Dean with lidded eyes and parted lips. He can see the vehement look in Dean's eyes, he closes the distance, so his cock is aligned perfectly to Dean's. Though he is not as big as Dean, he is more omega-sized. Cas backs Dean's towering figure on the tile, as he runs his palms over the broad shoulder going down to his chest with the water flowing down both of their chins. Cas slides more down and grips the Alpha's cock.</p><p>He bites his lip making it red hearing Dean's groan, he feels succeeded because just as that he smirks taking his hand away from the cock. He steps away from Dean, enjoying the confused frown on his face before it morphs into a cruel look as he glares at Cas who keeps eye contact smugly before he turns around, feeling proud of himself. </p><p>Dean's hand snap towards him, sinking at the back of his neck in a tight grip before spinning him around. Cas's lips parted a gasp stuttering out of them when Dean's lips sink in a kiss, their body's pressed together again. He keeps eye contact with the Alpha's venomous look trying not to cower from the show of dominance, but at last, his gaze drops to the man in submission. Cas holds in a groan when his cock rubs on others.</p><p>"Kitten, when your whole life is based on taking everything with force, it's hard to react the other way. Especially if someone's taking the pleasure you so much desire." Dean growls leaning down, Cas looks up at the man vehemently. Dean grumbles with clinch teeth "Do not provoke me again."</p><p>Cas swallows, despite the pressure on his neck. Breathing heavily he snarls back " Or what?" </p><p>                                    ***********************************************</p><p>Sam led him towards the black VolvoXC40. Cas is wearing a teal shade flowy strap dress, the strap is forming a cross at his back with white kitten heels and his hair in usual mess. He was going through his mind on how to ask someone to get him his heat meds and his office files. Truthfully, he doesn't want to ask Dean and give him the idea that Cas is trying to be <em>happ-accommodate </em>himself here.</p><p>His thoughts are halted when the car's back door opens and there's a woman, Beta sitting at the back looking at him with utter hate making the omega back away. </p><p>Cas recognizes the blond hair from the night, there's a burned scar on the woman's head. Her hair is tied in a neat ponytail, but what is more dreadful is he realizes from the scar and hair that this woman is no one else but Joanna Harvelle, the well-known assassin with unknowing kill counts but no proof to take her into custody.</p><p>Well everyone in this mansion has their own kill count, but hers has been a headliner on newspaper with Winchester's name. Unfortunately, he couldn't back away much when Sam ushered him to climb inside.</p><p>"Where's Dean?" He asked looking around, searching for the Alpha and trying to know anything about the destination.</p><p>"You not allowed to say his name omega." The Beta snapped at him, before turning her glare to Sam "Does he not know about the situation?"</p><p>Cas looks at Beta with a menacing look, he is <em>just</em> infront of them and how can she just belittle him for his second gender, Cas has gained his position in the headsails director not by some whimp, he has worked for it. How many omega's can do that, huh?</p><p>He felt warm when the leader's brother squeezed his shoulder for a show of support and said looking at the woman sternly "No, but Dean has ordered to take him. Then <em>we</em> will, we are not allowed to question his decisions."</p><p>The Beta's lip form into a harsh sneer directed at Castiel and he couldn't help but cower under the disdain look. With help of Sam, he climbs inside of a luxurious crossover SUV. He smiles back at the tall Alpha who gives him reassuring smile back.</p><p>Cas squeezes himself as small as possible, feeling petrified of the lady beside him. The Beta seems to really hate him from the looks she is passing him, does she have some intimate relation with Dean and hates him for that reason.</p><p>His head snaps towards Benny on driver's seat, beside Sam. The burly Alpha speaks "We will be at the airport in few minutes." He looks towards Cas through the rear-view mirror with a smirk "Dean will be there, he has few calls and arrangements to make."</p><p>Cas asks confused "Airport? Why do you mean? Where are we going?"</p><p>Sam is about to reply when the Beta beside him cuts him off with a snarl "See this is why we shouldn't bring him with us. This omega is gonna ruin everything for us."</p><p>Cas retorts back with a scoff "It's not like I <em>asked</em> him, I don't even want to be here."</p><p>"You speak when you are spoken with omega." That's it, that's the last straw, Cas is not about to be pushed over.</p><p>"Piss off" Cas crosses his arms over his chest, scowling. He wanted to lash out, but on his mind he had also known that he obviously couldn't win against the woman. And who the hell she thinks she is? If Dean wants him to go, then who is she to argue? Even though he isn't sure where they are going and even if they are, he is not going anywhere with these people.</p><p>He scrambles away when the Beta turns to him, like she going to rip his bones. Just then, they hear Sam's serene voice "Calm down you two." The Alpha is turned towards them, looking at them with dismay "Jo like I said, you are not to question Dean's choices, and Cas we are going offshore to attained a business meeting."</p><p>Cas and Jo both glare at the Alpha beside Sam who is chortling but stops when a matching pair of harsh looks is directed at him. Cas muses at the words left from Sam's mouth, he snaps "No, I'm not going anywhere. You can't say something at the moment and expect me to go along with it."</p><p>Again, Jo cuts Sam off with a bite directed at him "Shut up omega, you will do as you are told and if you ruin this deal then I will fucking end you. You <em>hear</em> me?"</p><p>Cas doesn't care how dangerous the Beta next to him is as he retorts "I don't get it. What's your fucking problem? Do you really think I give two shits about your 'murder Empire'? Or is it the fact that you feel envious of <em>me</em>? Maybe you were the one doting on Dean all along and now he has me, you feel threatened that Dean will never be yours?"</p><p>There was a conspiracy of silence settled around them as Benny brought the car to a halt just beside the jetliner. Cas gulps being aware of the words he has said in a breath. Jo was looking at him gobsmacked before she let out a harsh growl and pounced on him like a wild animal, Cas screamed trying to get away from the woman. He can hear Sam and Benny's voice trying to calm the Beta, he cries out when Jo's nail digs on his bare back as the woman hoists him out of the car.</p><p>Cas tries to scramble away flailing, the dress of his skirt is probably flying making him more embarrassed as he punches and screams to get away from the rogue Beta.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is going on here?" A deep voice booms loudly, Cas flinches feeling terrified.</p><p>He can feel from the shaking of Jo's hand, that she is too. Cas whimpers when her nails dig more harshly on his thighs "Dean, he was-"</p><p>The Alpha cuts her off with a dark growl "Joanna Beth if you don't put him down this instant...."</p><p>Can let's out groan as he is dropped down on airport ground. His arms ache from when he tried not to faceplant into the ground. He scowls at the Beta rubbing his aching areas.</p><p>"Sam" Dean snaps to the young man, who is instantly on Cas's side hoisting him up carefully, checking for injuries. Cas dusts off his dress, feeling uncomfortable and panicked by the turn of events.</p><p>He looks towards Dean and Jo, the man is standing with his arms crossed over his suited chest, a broken pair of sunglasses on his right hand staring at the Beta with murderous look. An older bearded man is beside him, with hands inside his pocket looking agitated as he shakes his head like he has a whiff of what is about to happen next.</p><p>Dean spares him one last glance before he is gestured towards the stairs. Cas wants to resist but he is down on his energy and is proving hard to move any of his muscles.</p><p>                                 ******************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cas's wardrobe:<br/></p><p>Finally, another chapter guys. I hope you liked it, don't forget to give your thoughts on it. 🥰😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looks at Cas one last time before his omega is being ushered towards the jet by his baby brother and Benny. He turns to Jo, wanting to snap her neck for touching Cas. He knew she has some dislike towards his future mate like Bobby but he never thought she was going to go this far.</p><p>"Explain yourself, soldier." He grounded out, breathing harsh breath through his nose, feeling his Demon wolf scratching his walls to come out and kill the person who abused his future mate.</p><p>Jo lets out a shaky breath, her hands behind her back standing straight "Dean he provoked me. He said that-"</p><p>Dean cuts her off with a challenging look, he intimidates "I am asking about what you did, not him." </p><p>Jo swallows chewing her lips nervously before she admits "I said that he shouldn't be here with us and it's useless to have him come with us for the business meeting and...if he got in our way I will end him."</p><p>Dean crunches his already broken glasses more on his hand, his knuckles popping. He hated it when his sister was holding Cas, the way she manhandled his omega. Nobody is allowed to touch Cas except Benny or Sam. He has made the instructions clear and when Jo hauled his omega in her arms something twisted in his stomach, seeing his omega so terrified and crying.</p><p>He feels a hand squeezing his shoulder and turns back to see Bobby looking at him with a stern gloomy look "Go easy on her Dean, she is family."</p><p>He breaths out and takes calculating steps towards his baby sister and commands "You are not allowed to threaten Cas, If you so much as lay a hand on him again. You will be facing me Joanna, and because of your conflict, you are to stay on the jet when we land, you will not come with us to the meeting. Cas is afraid of you and I don't want your presence near him."</p><p>He can see the disagreement through Jo's twitch of jaw like she is grinding her teeth to not protest and the glare is nothing to go by. But she nods nonetheless "Yes sir." </p><p>Dean sighs and pushes past her to climb up the stairs, he hates fighting with his siblings. Jo may not be his own blood like Benny, still, she has been in the brood for long. However, what she did to Cas is unacceptable, Dean is trying here to get Cas to give him a chance and open up more to the prospect of their relationship. And that is not going to happen anytime soon if the man is scared shitless.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, Dean gets onboard. He is still overwhelmed by the show his omega has put in the shower. He can feel himself arousing whenever he thinks about that beautiful body, how hard it was to hold back and not give in to the desire for his angel.</p><p>When he is on board, Dean looks around and his eyes focus on pretty little Castiel. The omega is sitting at the far end of the jet, away from all the rest sulking. </p><p>Dean frowns when he sees two seatbelts buckled over his torso with hands cuffed on his lap. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow at his brother he conveys the silent question for treating his mate like that, Sam pulls his headphones off and grumbles "He started scratching and punching saying He doesn't want to go and he also succeeded one time if Benny hadn't blocked him."</p><p>Dean snickered looking at the scratch marks decorating his brother's arm and Benny's face who was looking through the magazine with furrowed eyebrows, an ice pack on his neck, and headphones on. Both victims looked at their leader with twin bitchfaces as Sam shook his head looking at his brother in betrayal "Not cool man."</p><p>Dean shrugs patting their shoulders and moved towards Cas who was glaring at anyone and everyone while trying to get out of the cuffs. Dean's demeanor changed to worry on seeing the bruises forming over the sun-kissed body from minutes ago.</p><p>He crouches near Cas's seat and puts a hand on the bare knee, looking at his ocean eyes with concern "Are you alright?"</p><p>Cas doesn't give a reply shrugging, anxiously his eyes flicking to the window and the rest of the group.</p><p>"Answer me."</p><p>Cas flinches at the rough tone of voice and says hesitantly "I guess... I am, a little bruised and sore but, I'm fine."</p><p>Looking back at the Alpha's worried eyes, trying to keep his emotions at bay and not bury himself in Dean's arms. He bites his lips feeling lost when the man's shoulder sag in relief. At the moment, he registers the hand on his knee and recoils it, turning towards the window.</p><p>Dean sighs, accepting the hostile treatment from Cas. He sits across from him, deciding to talk about this problem more when they are in the air he buckles his belt for the take-off. </p><p>He clutches the arms of the seat when the instructions are given. Gulping, Dean holds in his breath because as unreal as it sounds, he is scared shitless of flying.</p><p>Cas eyes turn to the Alpha, with a tilt of amusement he stares at Dean as the plane starts moving. He laughs inwardly at the panicked look of Dean, the way the mobster is holding his breath is like he is about to explode. Just as the plane leaps in the air, Cas says teasingly with a smirk "Wow, Great Dean Winchester, Alpha of the Alphas is scared of flying."</p><p>Cas knows he probably should try not to offend the Alpha after all the ruckus some time ago but the moment is far too pleasing, and it is far too enjoyable mocking the Alpha.</p><p>Realizing he has hit a nerve when Dean regards him with a harsh glare, he looks down playing with his cuffs smugly and smirking at the Alpha now and then. He arched his eyebrow when Dean gives him a dark look and gets up from his seat.</p><p>His breath stutters when Dean pulls the curtains around them. Looking at the Alpha now shivers run down his spine when the Alpha takes powerful steps towards him. Cas curses his tongue which is surely going to get him killed. He worries his lip and looks up at Dean who is in front of him looking at him with a dominating look.</p><p>"You know, not a lot of people have balls to mock me," Dean says sitting on the left side of Cas, he exhales closing the distance between them. Licking his lips Dean lets out a short puff of warm breath on the omega's neck, loving the sweet aroma coming off of Cas.</p><p>"W-well I'm not a lot of p-people" Cas looks away and bites his lips to not make a sound when his body tenses on having Dean so close, the man sniffs the area below his ear, he thrashes his hands trying to wiggle them out of the cuffs. Goosebumps stand on his body, he bites his lip to hold the moan when Dean's lips follow down the curve of his neck making Cas arch desperately, his stomach heats when teeth graze on his neck.</p><p>"What is your favorite color?" Cas blurts out, he can feel Dean's smirk on his ear. The leader kisses the curve on his neck before relaxing back on his chair, the omega sighs relaxing on his own. He was not ready for what was about to go down even though he enjoyed it. </p><p>"I like blue," The man says with an air of smugness, yeah no shit Cas thinks groaning. He rolls his eyes looking away but turns back when the same question is directed at him.</p><p>He answers to satisfy the Alpha "Green"</p><p>No, he did not just say that but by the affectionate <em>green</em> eyes Dean directs at him, he had. "Really?" </p><p>Cas gives a big fake smile "Yeah, I love how green can make <em>everything</em>shitier."</p><p>He snorts when Dean frowns at him. Actually, he does like green because of how the color can make everything livelier for him, in summers he used to visit the countryside with his family and the viridescent look was always breathtaking. </p><p>But Dean doesn't need to know that. The alpha gives him a calculating look and leans in making Cas shove himself at the seat. His heart stops for a second with his breathing when the eyes looking back at him turn full black with red pupils "Is this good?" </p><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh"</p><p>                          
*************************************************<br/>
Sam looks at Benny in front of him over his magazine with a questioning gaze"What was that?" </p><p>Filling another crossword puzzle the Irish man replies still looking at his puzzle "I think they are enjoying themselves in there, brotha." </p><p>Nodding Sam goes back to his magazine looking for another good hair product and volumes up to not hear another one of orgasm noises. </p><p>
  <em>"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play<br/>
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br/>
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<br/>
I shake it off, I shake it off"</em>
</p><p>                                      ***************************************************<br/>
"I wanted you to scream but not this way"</p><p>Dean scrunches his face, patting his ears while rubbing his nose. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, and how the hell his omega learned to punch this hard with cuffs on. First the slap then this, now he is more thrilled and wants to see if his omega also this feisty in bed. </p><p>Cas lets out shaky breaths, his chattering. He figured that on the night of his kidnapping when he saw Dean's eye it was just his imagination but it seems like everything was real. After the adrenaline is somewhat lowered, he whines registering the pain in his right hand, and wrist.</p><p>What does Dean eat? The face is like punching a brick. He cradles his hands to his chest, sniffing. When did he become such violent b*tch from the saint omega, probably when he met Dean that is literally the explanation.</p><p>His eyes snap to the Alpha when he hears a crunch, his eyes bug out of his socket seeing he broke Dean's nose. Is he really <em>that </em>strong? He should've tried that before then he maybe wouldn't be here in the first place. </p><p>When Dean looks back at him, he gulps thinking that maybe the mobster is probably going to throw him out of the plane for hitting him but to his surprise, the boss laughs. </p><p>"You never cease to amaze me, Sweetheart." He does not blush at the word of endearment, it's just hot in here. Licking his lips Dean comes close to him again but this time Cas does not flinch thinking the Alpha is again going to do one of his dumb tricks. </p><p>But he is surprised when exhaling Dean nudges on his neck before nibbling his earlobe. Cas gasps letting out a broken moan as blood rushed down. Dean's hand comes up at his jaw, he closes his eyes at the gentle hold.</p><p>His head fell back with a whimper when Dean's hand slides down, barely touching his collarbone before hovering over his left nipple, fingers circle it. </p><p>His lips part letting out a choked sound when Dean nibbles his ear and pinches his tit at the same time, pulling at it. His length starts filling up when Dean's thumb flick to play more with the hard nube. </p><p>His body starts doing funny things when Dean growls at his ear "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that they will hear you in Boston."</p><p>Taking harsh breaths his body tingles in delight. His teeth clench when Dean lowers his hand more and slides it inside his flowy skirt, kneading his thighs. On impulse Cas closes his legs, hands flying up to loosely grip Dean's suit jacket, have something to hold on to.</p><p>"Cas, you have no idea what you're doing to me," Dean croaks out, his head on Cas's shoulder, cock tenting his pants. His eyes raise to look at Cas whose face is arched upwards with a pleasured look. Mouth open wide and lips red from biting too harshly, Dean wants those lips stretched on his cock. </p><p>He glides his hands up towards Cas's underwear, feeling the grip tighten on his jacket. Skimming his fingers up Dean strokes his omega. He feels delighted with the hitch of breath Cas gives him. Then he hears something that he wants to listen on repeat.</p><p>"D-dean..." Cas moans his name so beautifully that Dean starts leaking, wanting to fuck the omega right on the chair. He groans and starts jerking his hand up and down over cock. He slides between Cas's stretched-out legs, other hand gripping onto the seat behind Cas.</p><p>Cas is utterly gone, he presses his lips to muffle the sound. When Dean slides between his thighs he doesn't even protest, arms flying over Dean's head. He opens his eyes to see everything in a blur, his eyes are moist and slick drips from his hole. Dean's lips are on his neck, mouthing at it.</p><p>The scent of arousal has covered the compartment. Cas lets out a needy whine when Dean's hands are suddenly gone. He gasps taking meaningful breaths, head bowed on the Alpha's shoulder. </p><p>He can hear Dean's pants, the man is affected by the omega pheromones roaming around them. Softly Dean grips onto his omega's face with his other hand making the man look at him with wrecked heated eyes that make Dean impeccably hard but he doesn't react, he says with a smirk "You have to earn the pleasure."</p><p>Now he realizes what Dean was doing, the Alpha was taking returning him with the same thing he did to the Alpha in the morning. </p><p>He looks down blushing embarrassed, legs still around Dean's waist, skirt hoisted up with one of his shoulder strap falling. He doesn't know if he should cry or shout. </p><p>Dean smirks, he doesn't care that he didn't have his release because the power he feels looking at his omega now is far greater. Cas prepossessing like this, with his hands cuffed, clothes ruffled, flustered even the sulk only adds up to the heavenly beauty.</p><p>Dean slips from underneath Cas's hand-cuffed arms and goes towards the washroom, brings out tissues. Cas looks up at him confused, and it befuddles him more when the man starts cleaning him up.</p><p>Cas looks away trying to keep awkward tears at bay, Dean huffs softly going for his skirt which makes him stiffen and hold his breath looking anywhere but at the Alpha. He is literally burning head to toe when Dean's hands come around his underthings getting the mobster more amused.</p><p>He kicks at Dean's shin out of spite, chuckling when the man winces at the surprise attack. "Still feisty huh?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, he allows the Alpha to upright him. He blushes to yelp when Dean's hand is close to his rear, when he tries to get away the Alpha puts his hand around his waist "Don't worry, I will control myself."</p><p>He nods, both hands-on Dean's chest gripping the white shirt as the Alpha cleans the slick leaking from his hole. Cas tries not to moan but he surely flushes red as a Tomato making the Alpha snicker. When he is done, the man fixes his dress and dumps the tissues.</p><p>He looks at Dean with a little <em>very little</em> fondness when the mobster removes his handcuffs checking for any injuries asking if his knuckles still hurt and apparently arousal has become great medicine. The other seatbelt wrapped over him from when he tried to get away is also removed. </p><p>Cas speaks up "Dean can you get me some of my documents from Boston?"</p><p>He can see the words had some impact on Dean when the man looks at him suspiciously. Cas tries to explain "If you want me to stay then I would like to keep working and for that, I need my files." The smile that the Alpha gives him is blinding as he nods "You will get anything you want or need, my omega."</p><p>Cas wants to retort or show his anger at Dean's words but somehow he couldn't. He looks up in question when Dean clutches his knee "Cas, I know that there are two sides to everything. So, I ask you to not indulge yourself in petty fights." </p><p>"Fighting with my teammates will not be tolerated."</p><p>Cas looked at Dean in disbelief, his jaw tightening as he says frustrated "She came at me, Dean. She talked down to me, disregarded me with my second gender. I'm not going to back down, I can't believe you're on her side."</p><p>Dean squeezes Cas's knee to reassure him "I'm not." When his omega keeps his head down, not looking at him. Dean lifts his face up gently making the omega look at him "Cas, you need to understand that Jo and the rest of the hunters are dangerous people. They know that nobody is allowed to threaten or even lay a single finger on you without your or my consent, ever. But that does not mean you can provoke them or fight with them."</p><p>Cas feels his lips wobble, he knows it's childish but hearing the disappointment and exhaustion in Dean's voice is making him feel guilty or sad somehow, freaking hormones and second genders. He clinches his hand over his thighs, digging his nails.</p><p>He stops when a warm hand covers over his, not letting him scratch himself. Dean asks looking deep in his eyes "Tell me you understand that." </p><p>Huffing, Cas nods, all the fight leaving his body as he slumps on his seat. He crosses his arms over his chest, Dean stands up looking down at his future mate. He raises his hand and pets Cas's hair making the omega look up at him, Dean gives a genuine tock of lips  "Thank you for understanding. Your safety is everything to me Cas."</p><p>Unknowingly Cas snuggles to the hand cradling his head, he watches as Dean pulls back the curtains to go talk with his team. It's awkward when someone, probably Benny jokes about the plane smelling like a whorehouse. He snickers when he sees Sam hitting the man on the back of his head shutting the Irish Alpha, who rubs his head grumbling. </p><p>Yeah, maybe he can try to be happy however he still reflects upon what Dean did to him. Biting inside of his lip, Cas can still feel the touch of Dean's rough hands on him. And the problem is he loved it and when Dean took his pleasure it aroused him more. The omega smirks devising a plan to taunt the Alpha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to tell me about it in the comment section. ❤🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translator:</p><p>Ami :  Friend<br/>L'homme : Man<br/>Vous disiez quelque chose? :  You were saying something?<br/>C'est toujours : It always is<br/>Ouais : Yeah<br/>ll est :  He is<br/>Tu veux parier?  : You wanna bet?<br/>Non il ne le fera pas : No he won't<br/>La fontaine était plus proche :  The fountain was closer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas breathed in and out the air, looking down the airline runway. He can feel Dean's body heat behind him, it was surprisingly pleasant. Snapping on black Persol glasses over his eyes, Cas stepped down the stairs gripping the railing. </p><p>He strolled towards the BMW X6 parked beside the jet swinging his hips, heels click on the pavement with each step. He figured that he was giving quite a show to Dean of his ass because the man grunts "Cas"</p><p>Rolling his eyes he looks back at the Alpha, he knew how much Dean is possessive over him and hates it when Cas stretches his limit. He shrugged his shoulders, uncaring, and opened the door climbing inside.</p><p>He looks outside the window as others also climb inside the car. When everyone's buckled in, they start the drive. As the scenery pass, Cas starts recognizing the monuments and that they are in New York.</p><p>Cas eyes snap to Dean as he asks "Why are we at New York?" Sam has not given him much information just that they are going offshore.</p><p>Dean turns to him and gives him a confident smirk '"We're meeting an important client. His name's Balthazar."</p><p>"He's a politician, recently he has helped us a lot. Since the elections are coming, I have decided to help him with campaign strategies."</p><p>Cas nods along but it surely comes to him as a surprise that Dean is involved in politics. Though the Alpha did say he's wealthy which means good financial banking. But this is also so disconcerting, he asks worrying his bottom lip between his teeth "Is this 'friend' of yours is also...involved in your...mob business and drug trafficking?"</p><p>Dean's lip tick upwards and he lets out a huff of a laugh "No, they're clean if that's what you're asking. Even by having affiliation with people like me, they're something that our country really needs. Involved in charity works, funding for children's education, helping homeless off the streets with their programs."</p><p>"Okay, so I'm guessing you won't actually tell me about this person."</p><p>The car halts to a stop, Cas turns his eye to see they're at an Italian restaurant. He looks back at Dean who smiles at him "You would be guessing right but before that, I am taking you for lunch as our proper first date."</p><p> ******************<br/>
"So tell me, how did you get started working as sales director or do you have any aiblings?"</p><p>Cas looked up at Dean, his cheeks stuffed with pasta. He swallowed embarrassed when Dean chuckled and wiped sauce from the corner of his lips.</p><p>He gulped everything down with water and laid in the chair, his bareback touching the cold metal of the chair. He narrowed his eyes at the man "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>Dean lifted his mug of coffee to his lips, staring at him with raised eyebrows "Didn't I explain about getting to know you?"</p><p>"I...um" Cas frowned "Y-You did. But.."</p><p>"Did not believe I was serious?" The mobster shrugged "I was, Cas. I am"</p><p>Cas nodded, licking his lips uncomfortable at the undivided attention Dean was giving him. "Well... I do have siblings, 2 exactly. They are kind of the reason for my job."</p><p>He smiled recalling his memories "I was always good with bargaining, negotiating, though my communication skills ar ea 'little rusty'." Casp quoted  with his fingers.</p><p>"How old were you when you started?"</p><p>Cas shrugged cutting the meatball with his fork "Twenty. Started as an internship but now I'm one of the best employees."</p><p>Dean rested his elbows on the table, smiling lightly at Cas "That's impressive. Really, working at one of the global companies at such young age, your parents must be proud."</p><p>Even if the statement is complementing, Cas tenses. He knew Dean has caught up with his gesture, breathing slowly he said "I actually don't know. They died in a car crash when I was 14." </p><p>He saw Dean's eyes turn down, before he can hear another word of sympathy Cas cut him off "Can we avoid this topic? Please, Dean."</p><p>The 'please' seemed to have done the work as the Alpha nodded.</p><p>"As you wish, we can discuss something else."</p><p>"What about the date?" Cas blurted out, thinking about the tattoos on Dean's chest. "On your chest."</p><p>The man blinked his eyes, before relaxing on his chair "It's the day I lost my mother... Sammy was just an infant and I was 4, someone....assassinated her" Cas looked down at Dean's hand that holding the cup in a death grip, he was anxious that the Alpha might break it with his strength "That bastard nailed her to our ceiling to see."</p><p>Cas shuddered listening to the traumatizing memory, but instead of saying words of sympathy he asked "Did you get him?" If he can agree on one thing with Dean, it would be that both men hate getting pitied because no sorry can bring what's lost.</p><p>Dean let out a dark chuckle, taking a sip from his coffee, and confessed emotionlessly "Yeah, ripped that guy apart myself. That weasel has had a record of destroying many innocent families too. That is how I met Jo, actually."</p><p>Cas questioned, heart in his throat "Was she one of the victims?"</p><p>Dean presses his lips together in a debatable manner "Yes and no. Her father and he used to work together, them he double-crossed, got her father killed. She was thirsty for revenge, her job as the made man has just began and was present there."</p><p>The omega now was feeling bad for bad-mouthing the Beta, he promises to that he will apologize next time he saw the woman "That can explain the nasty burn scar on her forehead and the overprotectiveness."</p><p>Dean chuckled, shaking his head "Yeah, she's like my little sister. And I do apologize, she has always been protective towards the family."</p><p>"It's fine. I don't even want to guess what will Luci do when he... finds about all this."</p><p>"Luci? Friend of yours?"</p><p>Cas leered, playing with the rim of his glass "Lucifer is my brother's mate and he's more like an overprotective dad. When my parents died, he took it upon himself to help Michael take care of me and Gabriel. I still remember how he put a guy in hospital bed for bullying me."</p><p>"A man I can respect, then," Dean said wiping his mouth with the napkin. "I think it's time for the meeting."</p><p>"No dessert?"</p><p>Dean laughed throwing his head back, a deep sound that made Cas melt on the floor. The man held out his hand to help him stand "Don't worry I will get you an Ice-cream."</p><p>Cas pretended to think before shrugging and took the offered help. "Kay."</p><p>The omega blushed when Dean put his palm over his mid-back, his skin getting warm from the heat radiating off Dean's hand.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>**********************</p><p>Dean was trying to focus on Balthazar, but he just couldn't. They were at Central park sitting at the benches, with an amazing backdrop of the sunset. It was a truly mesmerizing sight with mild wind swishing now and then.</p><p>Balthazar's guards were at every angle alert for any possible threat. Cas and Sam were across to Dean's sight with his brother laid on the bench, talking with Cas who was sitting cross-legged an ice-cream cone in his hand.</p><p>"Ami?" Dean turned back his attention to this friend, who was staring at him amused "Has something caught your eye, l'homme?"</p><p>That would be... belittling the statement. Has something caught his eye?</p><p>Cas was just a few feet away from him, his tongue doing wonders licking the cream. The pink muscle was swirling around the chocolate dessert giggling at something Sam said. Dean was holding a butt load of jealousy watching his brother make his omega smile like that, no in fact Cas was getting along with everyone but him.</p><p>Dean coughed, trying to clear his throat, and looked back at Balthazar "Just a little distracted is all. vous disiez quelque chose?" </p><p>Balthazar regards him with a smirk and lights his cigarette "The problem is after the election..this whole deal might blow up."</p><p>Dean argued, "We just need to pay them more." His eyes turned back to Cas who was watching him with an odd expression.</p><p>A stunningly beautiful woman with fair skin and strawberry blond hair cut across his field of vision. She was wearing a polka dot mini dress grinning widely at Dean. Her eyes shining with insinuation as she sauntered over to them.</p><p>Dean shot her smirk but shook his head to the silent question going on her mind. He wasn't interested in anyone but Cas.</p><p>When the woman nodded and walked away, disclosing Cas again. Dean saw a hardness pass over his omega's beautiful features, he felt warm knowing his kitten was jealous and that made things so much more pleasing.</p><p>"You found him then eh?" Balthazar asked with a slight gesture towards Cas "How is he, Are you happy Dean?"</p><p>Dean sighed, lips ticking upwards "Like everything, it's complicated."</p><p>Balthazar let out a puff of smoke and said leaning in "c'est toujours" </p><p>The man in question stood up from the bench and strolled towards them with casual steps, holding the ice cream cone. Cas stopped a few feet away from them, wiped his fingertip over the cream on his bottom lip before sucking it with a noise that went straight to Dean's dick "Are you talking about me?"</p><p>Dean couldn't take his eyes off the tongue darting out Cas's mouth licking around the cone in a practiced manner "I was just telling my friend that you're a marvelous, gentleman."</p><p>Balthazar fought off a smile and nodded "Ouais"</p><p>"Yeah" Dean repeated but slightly more breathy.</p><p>Cas continued his assault on ice-cream, the muscle darting in and out of his mouth, lashing around the chocolate smearing on those lush rosy lips. He wiped the cream off his lips with his middle finger, then brought it to his lips, sucking on it.</p><p>Dean adjusted himself in his seat "Can you stop it?"</p><p>"Hmm," Cas looked up at him through his eyelashes, blue eyes pure and lips shining with his saliva. Fuck, the picture of Cas like this has Dean want to rut up on something, to get some relief with his cock "I'm bored and dirty."</p><p>"Stop it," Dean repeated, his voice strained.</p><p>Cas simply smirked at them both and handed the cone to Balthazar nursing his upper lip and winked walking away.</p><p>Dean had to ground himself from snatching the ice cream from his friend's hand and stuffing it in his mouth.</p><p>Balthazar let out a huff of cheer and raised his cone to something over his shoulder in a toast-like manner. Dean frowned and was about to ask what it was about when the politician asked confused "Is he going to bathe in the fountain?"</p><p>Dean snorted "No, he is not." Of course, Cas wouldn't, they were in public and his omega has a very shy demeanor, he would never-</p><p>"ll est"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"tu veux parier?"</p><p>Dean saw Sam's eyes widen from the bench with a gobsmacked look and he turned to see Cas fully dressed on his hundred dollars worth of clothing standing over the short edge. "non il ne le fera pas"</p><p>He did it. </p><p>*********************</p><p>Walking along the sidewalk to their hotel, Cas turned many heads with his sexy drenched look. The omega held his heels to his side and didn't even try to hide his smug grin.</p><p>"Couldn't you have used the washroom?"</p><p>"La fontaine était plus proche"</p><p>***********************</p><p>Throwing his shoes to the side, Cas moved to the bathroom grinning at himself in the mirror. He didn't know what had possessed him back in Central park to act like that, he would've never been this assertive but the look on Dean's face was well worth it.</p><p>He still wasn't able to figure out, what was going through his mind when the woman flirted with Dean. When he watched her offering herself to the Alpha like that, Cas had the deepest impulse to rush over there and throw the woman into the fountain.</p><p>The reaction was new to him and he wasn't sure how to feel about the sudden possessiveness over Dean. But hadn't Dean dismissed her? What if he hadn't? What if the mobster had wanted her liked he wanted him?</p><p>Cas's heart dropped to his stomach, as he sighed. Why was he mad or jealous of Dean ignoring him? He didn't want anything to do with the man but the fascination was growing on him.</p><p>He sighed and undressed, getting under the shower to get his thoughts back up. He grasped on the fact how little he knew about the Alpha's love affair in the past.</p><p>He spent way too much time thinking and trying to sort out this new feeling of jealousy. In the end, Cas felt more conflicted and tired than before. He turned off the shower taking the softest towel.</p><p>Slipping on the robe set in a neat pile, Cas laid on the bed bouncing on the soft cushions as he stared up at the ceiling. The floral design of the chandelier was exquisite.</p><p>The only sound coming was of his breathing, and people walking outside. He pondered his thoughts the idea of Dean with someone else nagged at him, before he shook his head and sat up determined to get his answers. </p><p>He frowned when his body started feeling unnaturally warm, his breath started to quicken as he brought up his hand to his forehead to check the temp. He was burning up, Cas gulped as he figured out what was going on with him, he was going into heat right. this. moment.</p><p>He arched his back gasping, as a string arousal burned through his veins flushing up his body head to toe. Shivering, Cas thrashed in bed in his state of perplexity, his stomach in knots. His heat meds have still not come and after not evolving for so long, it is going to be painful for him. He had only one choice now.</p><p>Cas tied his robe with wobbly hands and headed next door, he had close encounters with passing out in the floor as he reached the room limping. Knocking on the door, he leaned on the wall there was only was one person who can help him. </p><p>The door opened and there Dean standing, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his waist. He blinked gawking at the disrupted omega in front of him. </p><p>The omega leaped into Dean's arms shocking the man. Cas mewled when Dean's large hands wrapped around his body, he was so far gone in his heat that he felt safe in his captor's arm. He felt home with his Alpha, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck Cas nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>He looked up at Dean who was eyeing him with heated eyes. "Alpha, Take me.." He let out a chocked moan, his eyes was falling shut so he didn't register the thunderstruck look in Dean's face as the mob boss tried to process everything.</p><p>Oh, Cas was so screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, I just saw a video of Jensen Ackles and in that he said "I had sex with an angel on my car's backseat', the comment section was filled with Cas losing his virginity long ago, guys. 🤣🤣🥰</p><p>Don't forget to tell about his chapter in the comments. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dean opened his door after getting freshly showered, he did not expect to see this. Cas, his omega going into sudden heat and moaning for him to mate the omega. </p><p>It was the golden opportunity when Cas leaped into his arms but contrary to everything Dean didn't want to take it. No matter how hard he was going looking at his disheveled omega, he restrained it. Cas's face has turned to a beautiful shade of crimson, and whenever Dean took a breath in, his mouth watered at the smell of sweet honey, Apple pie on his omega.</p><p>"Alpha, Take me.." He looked down at his omega amazed, trying to believe he didn't overhear something. He controlled himself, his stomach churned and his dick hardened with a throbbing pulse.</p><p>Shaking his head he reaches down and picks up Cas bridal style walking back towards omega's room with an only towel covering up his junk.</p><p>He tried not to shout at the omega for even getting out of the room in this state. Dean growled at his omega who was laying little pecks on his jaw, if this was some another time he would've jumped at the chance.</p><p>The omega seized his actions pouting sadly at Dean. The Alpha licked his lips when his cock twitched at the lustful look in Cas's eyes. The pupils were dilated to showing only a ring of blue. He looked ahead to not crumble so fast to those innocent eyes.</p><p>He gritted his teeth angrily on seeing the door still open to Cas's room. There was this pleasant feeling that he is omega's first choice on trusting someone with his heat but there could have been worst consequences if another Alpha was nearby and have sniffed his angel.</p><p>He kicked the door close more forcefully than possible, thinking of Cas with someone else had his blood boiling. Maybe his omega has sensed his anger because he started to snuggle more to him and whimper lightly spreading his glorious pheromones. </p><p>Dean let out a chuckle at the act but it saddened when he thought how this Cas was only seeing him as an Alpha, not as <em>his</em> Alpha. It was just the basic need of having closure to an Alpha not <em>mate</em>. Sighing he put Cas back on the bed, smiling faintly when the arms around his neck tightened as his omega whined. "Don't leave Alpha..."</p><p>Dean gulped, he was on the edge of taking Cas but if he did, he would never be able to forgive himself for the fact that he took advantage of someone's state, especially <em>his</em> omega. He pulled away from Cas's hand, cupped him around his jaw gently to make his omega look at him.</p><p>He exhaled caressing the blush over Cas's cheek, his heart stuttered when his omega leaned to it happily mewling. "I am not leaving sweetheart, I am going to take care of you."</p><p>Dean couldn't describe the feeling when Cas beamed at him, eyes lidded but bright enough and the aroma around the room was soothing his Demon wolf. In a flash, Cas arched his back as fluffy kitten ears, claws and tail started sprouted from his body.</p><p>"Alpha...Knot me..please" He was baffled at his own power to control himself for this long. His dick was filling up as he pushed Cas back on the bed gently. His mouth watered when the omega took that as a hint and turned onto the bed in a presenting position with his butt in the air, tail swinging and head smushed in the pillows peering at him under his soft black eyelashes.</p><p>Dean picked the room service phone to order some heat meds, he groaned when Cas's hand came close to his cock. "Alpha..." He grabbed the hand, glaring at Cas but resisting, that sweet face was unbearable for him. </p><p>"Omega" He commanded in a stern voice when Cas tried to reach at him again. Dean let out a breath of laugh when Cas accepted the defeat and turned away from him like a petulant child. At least they were safe for now, after ordering the meds he focused back on Cas.</p><p>The omega has taken to a new tactic and has pulled the robe up to his middle to only show his ass. The puckering pink hole was on display for the Alpha as Cas panted on the pillow chest heaving up and down. He had two fingers on his mouth for fingering himself as he groaned "Alpha...fuck me..."</p><p>Fuck, At this rate, Dean was sure the omega has totally lost himself in heat, the white cum leaked from Cas's hole and the Alpha just wanted to take a lick of it, open up Cas more with his tongue before pushing his girth inside the omega. He wanted to mouth at the mole on Cas's rear.</p><p>His hands moved on his own, he ran his hand over the omega's wet hair. He rubbed at the back of Cas's ear making him purr in delight. "You're so beautiful, Cas." </p><p>The purrs loudened as Cas held Dean's hands smiling, the Alpha didn't even feel the scraping of claws on his hand. The delight in his omega's face was everything to him. He let out his strong pheromones to calm his omega more, he frowned at the high temperature on Cas's body and decided to run a cold bath for his omega.</p><p>But he knew, Cas wouldn't let him leave, so he grabbed the Neko again and took him towards the bathroom. He seated Cas on the toilet seat while running a cold bath. </p><p>When the bath was ready Dean unsheded the robe off Cas and put him inside the marble tub, carefully. The omega winced and arched at the sudden drop in temperature, he looked at Dean with downcasted eyes.</p><p>Dean kneeled beside Cas and kneaded gently on his head to soothe any oncoming headaches. Suddenly, Cas was very playful and splashed him with water giggling. Spitting out water to the side, Dean opened his eyes to see his omega looking mischievously at him. </p><p>"You think you're funny huh?" He said, pressing Cas with an intimidating look. He sputtered shocked when Cas bopped his nose laughing. His stomach warmed pleasantly gazing at Cas so carefree, he thought maybe the omega would've reacted this way if he never knew about Dean's life. Maybe the mobster did everything the wrong way.</p><p>Leaning in Dean put his head on his omega's, making Cas blush cutely biting his bottom lip and wrap his arm around Dean's massive shoulder "Alpha...my Alpha..." He whispered, making Dean feel worse about himself.</p><p>The Alpha stopped when a knock came from the door, leaving Cas in the bath wasn't an option but he had to. He stood up taking a towel as he dried his hair and opened the door, the room service was there with his meds frowning. Dean recognized how much the room is smelling like wedding night right now and to add up to it, a loud sound between whine and gasp came from the bathroom "Alpha."</p><p>The Beta in front of him, smirked: "Are you sure you want this?" Dean arched his eyebrow, frightening the Beta who snapped his mouth shut. Snatching the heat meds, he didn't bother to say thanks and banged the door shut.</p><p>When he came back, he has to hurry to the tub to stop Cas from falling who has decided not to wait for his Alpha and started standing in his dazed state. Dean grumbled, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"</p><p>He cursed himself for scaring Cas, who flinches and was looking at him with a terrified look. Grabbing another soft towel Dean ran the cloth over the omega's body before dropping him back to bed.</p><p>The omega sat on the bed dejected, still thinking about how his Alpha yelled at him. He didn't like the man angry so he has to do something to please his Alpha. Then a brilliant idea popped into his mind.</p><p>With a glass of water and heat meds, Dean came back and sat beside Cas. He was caught off guard when his omega suddenly leaped at him.</p><p>Staring at him with pupil-inflated eyes as he sealed their lips with a kiss. It was arousing, passionate everything Dean wanted. His mind became muddled when Cas moaned, setting the items on the side table. He kindly wanted to push his Neko away since he wasn't in the right mind. </p><p>But when nimble fingers came at his cock palming it, he couldn't stop and he gripped onto the omega's waist invading his tongue inside Cas's warm mouth. He growled taking both of omega's hands and pinning it over his head.</p><p>Cas's mouth tasted like the chocolate ice-cream, Apple pie, and everything Dean liked. His omega groaned bucking himself up to Alpha's girth. Parting for breath Dean came into his sense, he forced Cas away though his omega wanted to stay close and his kitten looked so beautiful misshapen beneath him. </p><p>"Cas, this is not you. It's just the heat." His voice was gravelly from the kiss, but he tried to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>His heart broke at the sad look on Cas's face. "Want Alpha...my Alpha...Dean....." The omega whined.</p><p>The Alpha was shocked that Cas still recognized him, but he pushed those thoughts away not getting his hopes up. He sighed getting off Cas and gave the meds to the omega, who obediently took it from his Alpha. </p><p>Minutes later, Cas has fallen asleep and Dean has changed him into one of his Band T-shirts since they didn't the omega's luggage. He has also changed into sweatpants and a T-Shirt. </p><p>Sipping the whiskey he looked at Cas. The meds have worked fast, Neko has gone to sleep early. The rise and fall of his chest indicated he was comfortable. Smacking his lips the omega turned to the other side revealing his face to Dean. The innocent, selfless glow in Cas's face always infatuated the Alpha, because of his sleepy moments the shirt was riding up giving Dean a good look of his butt.</p><p>A knock came on his door getting him out of his thoughts, he stood up to open it but not before covering Cas with the comforter. Sam was at the other side with seven files in his hand, "It smells like a brothel in here."</p><p>Rolling his eyes Dean let his brother inside, "Don't ask." The mob boss directed, he doesn't want to hear another person commenting on what went down in this room. </p><p>Shrugging Sam put down the files but separated two of them, holding them to his brother "This is for tonight's party, Bobby wants you to look at them.....and he was saying about bringing Jo along at the club"</p><p>Dean stopped going through the files to glare at Sam, who held out his hands in surrender "Hear me out, Jo has promised she would be at her best near Cas, okay? She knows the commandments and her presence is just as important as ours Dean."</p><p>He stared at his older brother waiting for the answer. If Dean said no, then everyone will go along with it but this condemnation is going to cause an uproar at other recruits and soldiers. Although they are the boss, the business has its rules and one of them has been insulating yourself. </p><p>Dean gulps down his whiskey with a grimace and warns "She can but if she touched Cas again, I would have to put her down."</p><p>Sam nodded modestly before his eyes moved to Cas then Dean with an air of mockness "You guys fucked?"</p><p>Dean felt like choking back on his whiskey, as his baby brother grinned at him suggestively. The Alpha felt blood rise on his cheek making Sam go into full-blown laughter "You did. Didn't you?"</p><p>Dean hissed "No, we didn't. I just took care of him." After a moment he watched his brother laugh he smirked "You were little Sammy but mom did teach <em>me</em> manners on how to treat an omega. Unlike you."</p><p>He was met with ultimate bitchface, as the younger one hissed "You could've just said no."</p><p>"Bitch, I did"</p><p>"Jerk."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes at the drama queen of a brother he has when the ginormous boy walked towards the door in a blur of his Rapunzel hair, giving him the finger. "Don't spend your whole time being somnophilic and get dressed."</p><p>He got back to his work, reading through the file. One of the local restaurants was getting sold to them, the owner didn't want to leave it to his son, who was a drug addict and two times prisoned pedophile. Even the thought of it made Dean want to find this guy and put bullets in his skull.</p><p>But even they couldn't just kill without a meeting, and these little affairs were not always the main topic in sit-downs. His eyes snapped to Cas who ruffled and turned in bed, his calm facial features were now distressed and scared.</p><p>Quickly he was at Cas's side running his hand over the area where ears were present before. His gentle touch was enough for Cas, the omega pressed himself to Dean's palm sighing happily.</p><p>The Alpha snorted thinking about the secondhand embarrassment Cas is going to go tomorrow on remembering the things and activities he performed today, the show of his pink butthole will be Dean's favorite.</p><p>He got up swiftly, groaning as he stepped out of the room with his files to meet the dealers. He didn't want to leave his omega and he wished if everything happened in another way, with Cas unknown to his mob life. </p><p> *****************************<br/>"Ouch." Cas rubbed his head, which was thundering like the worst hangover he ever had but according to his memory, he didn't have a lick of wine yesterday. </p><p>He groaned, massaging his head trying to revive his memories. He breathed in and peeled his eyes open at the scent of cologne and motor oil in his nose. It was strangely comforting, he looked down to see he was dressed in a big AC/DC shirt.</p><p>Chewing his lips he brought it to his nose taking a big sniff. Shit, he remembered, limping out of the room, thrashing into Dean's arms, presenting to the Alpha, splashing him with water, and most important of all kissing Dean like there's no tomorrow.</p><p>Breathing heavily Cas touched his lips, how much he moaned like a whore for Dean's cock. Blushing to red he picked the pillow and squealed on it, did he really just gave himself to Dean. All showcased his body for the Alpha to use as he desired.</p><p>He blinked, he didn't feel any burn or pain around his hole which only meant one thing, frowning he ducked deep into his memories.</p><p>Dean....didn't touch him, he pondered on his thoughts and the only thing he knew was how careful the Alpha was with him. His eyes snapped to the side table where a glass of water and painkillers were present, but what made him flush was the heat meds beside it.</p><p>He chuckled at his silliness and took the pill, moving to the bathroom. While he scrubbed the soap on his body, his mind lingered on Dean. He wanted to dug a hole and die in it, whenever he thought about how he had displayed his body to the Alpha but instead of taking advantage, Dean tended to him kindly.</p><p>His body twitched at the feeling of hard muscles from when he snuggled Dean. A strong hand rubbing his ears, his mind pictured Dean on top of him, opening his tight hole with those massive fingers. He felt the heat rise in his each of his body part whenever he thought of Dean pounding inside him. He came on the bath wall with a scream.</p><p>After cleaning up again, he dried himself. Some towels were missing, he giggled thinking about Dean's shocked look at someone booping him. After that, he realized he had no clothes with him. He stepped out from his bathroom to see a shirt and pants on the couch.</p><p>Picking it up he whistled, Louise Vouton. He melted at the scent of utterly Dean on the shirt after yesterday he felt surprisingly more comfy at having some kind of Alpha's presence with him. </p><p>The pants were bigger than him and he was practically flowing in the shirt. It was time to use 5-minute crafts, he rolled his pants and sleeves up, knotting the two ends of the shirt like a crop top opening a few buttons from above. He wore back the heels he came with and all in all he looked amazing. </p><p>Sam came to pick him up for breakfast, chuckling at his look but gave him the confidence he looked good. Halfway to the breakfast area, they caught up with Dean who smiled at him, pleased at Cas for wearing his clothes.</p><p>Like other times, Cas wasn't receptive to Dean. He smiled back, feeling a rush of shyness and affection bond through him. He ticked out his odd behavior for the secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>There were soft hand touches when they walked, how Dean was smiling more and was warmer towards him. Even the recruits were shocked at this new change but nobody questioned it. During breakfast, the Alpha pulled seat for him acting like a total gentleman and they also had small talk.</p><p>Apparently, they were going back to Kansas today. The meetings have already been conducted yesterday night when Cas was asleep. In a way, Cas was not much dejected at not being involved in sit-downs between two gangsters.</p><p>On the plane, Cas listened to Dean's playlist which was full of songs he loved. Without realizing he started humming and singing to the tune of 'Heat of the movement', everybody turned to him with equal looks of amusement.</p><p>He registered it when the song ended and everybody clapped around him, jerking him upright from his dream concert. He was red with embarrassment but when he looked at Dean's intense fond eyes it didn't matter.</p><p>When they landed, his hands were clasped with Dean's as the Alpha helped him down the stairs. Cas isn't going to lie he kind of liked being pampered like this.</p><p>"Benny, I would need you to get something for Cas from Boston."</p><p>Cas's stomach invoked in flutters as he grinned at Dean for holding his part of the deal.</p><p>He gave Benny instructions while Dean talked with the pilot "Just go to my office in Bullfire, ask for Anna she could give you the files." He thought over before saying "Actually just bring the flash drive."</p><p>His eyes slit as he forwarned with a serious look "Be careful. There are a lot of important things."</p><p>Beny gave a big reassuring pat on his head, making the omega hiss "Don't worry pal, you can count on me."</p><p>The Irish Alpha stepped back when a dangerous growl came from beside them, Dean stood behind Cas, holding the black-haired male around the waist. </p><p>The omega leaned in a little to his Alpha's heat, he did not know when the gangster became from THE Alpha to HIS Alpha. Benny smirked at them with an air of mischief "Just don't start getting on each other before we reach the compound."</p><p>Cas eyes blew wide, a deep blush around his cheek. "I-um-W-What?" He stumbled on his words still dazed. He looked up to see Dean starting at him with his dominating green eyes like he was stripping him naked. </p><p><em>Shit, what did I get myself into?</em> He thought equal parts thrilled and terrified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know the drill my lovely destiel people, don't forget to comment and also check out my new fanfic 'White Mustang(Why am I staying?)' By Gay 1235.</p><p>😊🥰Lots of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas roamed around the garden with Sam just behind him. He didn't know what to feel about the over large shadow over him, they were still suspicious that maybe he will run away.</p><p>He has no idea what to do until Benny came back with his stuff. It was burning hot, so he has decided to go with a tank top and bleached shorts taking a walk around the compound. And from what he can gain the place is huge... like the mob boss's dick.</p><p>He shook his head in embarrassment, the heat is probably getting to his head. Dean has gone off to do his 'business stuff' leaving him with his trusted brother.</p><p>After moments of awkward silence, Cas has decided to look around. The place contained several rooms, a big kitchen, basketball coat, gym, swimming pool, and a <em>freaking</em> jacuzzi. He even came across a wall filled with wines and drinks from around the world, he turned away quickly from that like he saw Hitler.</p><p>But the most precious thing catching his eye was the enlarged library on the second floor, it was enormous with infinite selves covered with books. That was the moment he felt sympathized with Belle's decision for staying with Beast, even <em>he</em> was getting wet seeing all the books.</p><p>"Tell me, Sam, why did you come back?" He asked hesitantly at the taller Alpha, who raised his eyebrow for more explanation. "Um...Dean told me you studied at Stanford...but after..." He trailed not knowing how to finish the question but it seemed like the boy understood him.</p><p>With a deep breath, Sam stuffed his hands inside his trousers and replied "Truth to be told, I actually never wanted this...life. When I was leaving, our Dad, John Winchester was pissed at me...there were loud curses before Dean came between us to stop the raging fight."</p><p>Cas watched a ray of emotions on Sam's face like he was looking through the moments again. He released his omega pheromones to calm the distressed Alpha, and it did work when the boy smiled at him thankfully before he started talking again "When I was studying I fell in love...with this beautiful Beta named Jessica... for a while, it seemed we were meant to be... I even thought of our baby's name."</p><p>The omega smiled at Sam's sad attempt to humor, he knew the Alpha was feeling melancholic. The grief was budding in the air like a nuclear reaction.</p><p>"One day, some guys from a rival gang broke into our dorm room and thrashed all around the place in search of me. It was a coincidence that Jess had decided to see her parents living few towns over and there was no one... At that time, I realized how selfish it was of me to bring her into this life. So I left...that is when I heard about my father's death so I came back." </p><p>Cas was proud of the Alpha's courage to say his emotions out loud since Alpha's tended to be ferocious beings loathing any show of emotions. "Does...Dean knows about what happened...with you?"</p><p>The Alpha laughed, "Oh he does and he was about to kill those bastards" Cas shuddered at how easily the words of killing left this puppy-eyed Alpha's mouth. "But he couldn't do much since he was on bed rest."</p><p>Cas gave a tick of lips, he asked "So were you always...Dean's right-hand man?"</p><p>The boy shook his head, "No Cas, it doesn't work like that." He regarded him with a half-smile when Cas tilted his head confused "In this life, it does not matter who you are related with, if your brother is the boss or whatever, it doesn't matter. You have to earn the place."</p><p>With a smug arch of his eyebrow he asked, "Do you really think Dean become the boss because of our dad?"</p><p>"He became the leader because of his loyalty, determination, and power to hold anyone down with his strength. When I was little I used to watch him fight even bigger Alpha's than him."</p><p>Cas grinned as he asked with an appraising look "You really idolize your brother, huh?"</p><p>Sam nodded with a sluggish smile "Well I only had him, after mom's death Dad was only focused on business. He, Bobby, and Crowley practically raised me."</p><p>The omega nodded as they passed by a group of guards, Sam waved at them with a smile and the hunters waved back with the same cheer. "So when am I gonna meet others? I mean I have met you, Benny, Crowley, Rowena, and...Jo...which was something." He breathed out.</p><p>The Alpha was silent beside him for a while, Cas thought maybe he has extended his limit and was about to apologize when Sam sighed "Don't take Jo's harsh words to heart. From what I think she was gentle, some may have done worse considering our business and the fact...you are a beautiful omega"</p><p>Cas blushed at the compliment, eyes wide "Are you hitting on me?"</p><p>"Oh hell no." Sam shook his head so fast that his brown locks were flying everywhere, his eyes were wide as he replied "I wouldn't dream of it. My brother would practically mutilate me for even thinking of you in that way."</p><p>Both shuddered like the said Alpha was right behind them ready to attack Sam. The Alpha boy explained "As I was saying...when you came in the compound...many Alpha and Beta's eyed you. Some even got killed by Dean's hand for talking about you in a vulgar way."</p><p>"Can you not say about...killing..so easily?" The omega mumbled, horrified.</p><p>He growled at the Alpha who laughed "Cas, violence is a part of our life...and now you are too. If- and I said <em>if</em> you stay here then this is something you would have to get used to because Dean will be your Alpha with being our leader and he is...let's say you wouldn't want to know."</p><p>The seriousness of Sam's words shuts all questions in Cas's mind. If he stayed then he will risk many things, his family can be in danger for affiliating with a mobster, his own life will be in danger. Cas has firsthand saw the ruthlessness in Dean's eyes, no mercy when he killed that man and for better or worse he never wants to see that day when instead of Dean, news of his death came...</p><p>          ************************</p><p>After his stroll, Cas settled himself on the bed with his laptop to search more about Dean. He scoffed at how less the information on Hunters or anyone involved with them was present there, only a line of death but no proof that they were involved.</p><p>There was nothing about Dean, simple mentions of Jo, Sam, or Benny. His phone pinged startling him from his research. Opening it, he saw a message from his brother Michael and Lucifer having enlarged grins on their lips, the background looked like hospitals.</p><p>There was a caption /Guess what?/</p><p>Instead of guessing, Cas quickly called his brother, jittering with excitement. Just as the phone clicked he exclaimed "You're pregnant?" It came out as more of a statement.</p><p>There was a squeal as Michael replied "Yeah, we are just coming back now. Luci say hi."</p><p>"Hi, Cassie. Are you ready for a session of diaper change and endless crying?"</p><p>Cas laughed when heard a smack sound and bickering, he responded smiling "I'm so happy. Me and Gabriel are finally going to get peace from Michael's mother-hen syndrome."</p><p>"Ha-ha. Very funny." Michael retorted in fake annoyance, making the omega beam in delight "So? Are you going to come for Inias's wedding?"</p><p>Gulping, Cas thought over. Will Dean even let him go anywhere without a permanent need of monitoring? "I don't know. Work...is hectic here and I'm settling in so it might be difficult."</p><p>He can feel his brother's and brother-in-law's sad pout over the phone, so he changed the topic "Are you even supposed to travel in your pregnancy? I'm surprised Luci is letting you do that."</p><p>"Well he has to or he can kiss the bed goodbye." He snickered as his brother boasted. "And don't worry, we are taking the train since my humble husband is too scared to make me go in flying things with Gabriel."</p><p>Cas frowned, chewing on some grapes set on the table "What do you mean? Is Luci not going?"</p><p>Lucifer's voice chimed in "Yeah, I'm going for a meeting with some clients. I will come just the day before the wedding and I hope to find you there, young man."</p><p>He rolled his eyes fondly at the fatherly tone in his brother's mate's voice "I...will try."</p><p>Before Lucifer could say something, Michael butted in "Hey listen if you want then we can come there to help you out wit-"</p><p>Cas cut his brother off panicking "No-no-no. It's not that hard, you guys don't have to come here. I will be at the wedding."</p><p>He heard a high-five sound and realized that it was just a plan to get him to agree. Grinding his teeth, he hissed "You guys are-"</p><p>"The best people In your world!!!" Lucifer cheered with Michael laughing in the back. All anger deflated him, it's hard to be mad at those people who meant so much to you and cherish you unconditionally.</p><p>His older brother bellowed "Okay, we have reached home, I'm going to call you later. Be safe, don't forget to lock your doors or check the windows. There can be various kinds of bad people around you."</p><p>Michael hung up as Cas muttered to the phone "Oh you have no idea."</p><p>"Who doesn't have any idea?"</p><p>With a jolt omega turned to the door, where Dean was leaning on it with his wide arms crossed watching him with jaded green eyes, he was in a Black Henley lining his vigorous body and trousers.</p><p>Cas has never met someone like the Alpha, he thought <em>he</em> was an oddball for walking so silently nobody could catch him and getting in people's space. What about this dimwit who just enters anywhere without a single knock?</p><p>Cas swallowed large gulps of air before shouting "Don't you have any manners? Barging in like you own this place?" He scoffed before thinking over his words, that was dumb.</p><p>"I do own this place," Dean remarked with a neutral look and arched brow.</p><p>"You get my drift." Cas concluded rolling his eyes, "Why didn't you knock?"</p><p>"I did but you were busy on your phone, so I just stayed here while you finished."</p><p>Cas is so done with this guy, can't he act <em>normally</em> which is a lot coming from his mouth because he is the epitome of unusual. But <em>this</em> guy just brings it to another level, he asked frustrated "Do you want something?"</p><p>"I just wanted to call you down, Dinner's ready I would like it if you joined us."</p><p>"No, I would like to eat here." He backs up when Dean gets off the wall with a terrorizing look, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say but after his talk with Sam in the morning he thinks maintaining distance would be in his best interest.</p><p>"I would see you at the dinner table." The gangster ordered, his eyes and demeanor living no chance of arguing as he left without a single glance.</p><p>Cas gawked at the now-closed door, who does he think is? <em>That mother-</em> he groaned falling into his bed. Did he just get Belle'd, he looked at the closet waiting for it to start talking too because what more can happen right now?</p><p>Standing up from his bed he pulled his blue cardigan over his nightdress-covered body. He again thought about staying in the room but his stomach protested, <em>traitor</em>. Stepping down the stairs he moved towards the dining room, peering through the slight crack in the door. His stomach dropped when he saw the number of people present on the table.</p><p>Dean was at the head of the table, an empty seat beside him and a grumpy looking old man opposite to it, Crowley was beside the old man. Opposite of him was Sam, beside him was Jo and opposite of her was Rowena. There was a grave animosity in the air and Cas felt <em>he</em> was the reason behind that.</p><p>As slowly as possible, the omega started backing up. Forget dinner, he can stay hungry for one night and if he locked the door he can even escape from Dean's anger. He was about to run off when a hand came on his shoulder "Dining table is that way buddy."</p><p>It was the same red-haired from his laptop, the girl who literally gave him a heart attack <em>again</em>. Cas guessed she was an omega from her scent, she beamed at him pushing him towards where his death lies "I thought you would be shorter."</p><p>Cas grimaced as they entered the dining hall "Look at this kitten I found wandering around" His heart was booming when every single person, even the cook and maid turned to him like he is Kim Kardashian.</p><p>His eyebrows reached up to his hairline as he mumbled meekly "Hello, my name is Castiel." He was so scared, these people probably have a record of deaths on them and he was about to have dinner with them.</p><p>The group burst out in a peal of laughter and he stopped pondering his thoughts hearing the cheerful sound around him.</p><p>Rowena smirked at Dean <em><strong>"Your kitten seems scared Dean-o. Are you not gonna help him?"</strong></em></p><p>Cas watched with narrowed eyes as Dean stood up from his chair and approached him. Swallowing he waited for what was his blonde man going to do. But like in the morning, the mob boss just held out his hand and without hesitation, Cas slipped his hand on Dean's. Their hands fitted perfectly like they were made for each other.</p><p>He chewed on the inside of his cheek as the food was brought in, he was sitting on that empty chair from before. There was an obvious tension over the table and he wanted to vanish as soon as possible.</p><p>"So Cas, where were you hiding this whole time, that it took our Dean-beany 5 years to find you?" Charlie asked deleting some weight over his shoulders with her jovial self.</p><p>He tried not to laugh at the nickname as Dean glared at the woman but it was harmless. Rowena chimed in scolding her <strong><em>"How rude of you? Introduced yourself first."</em></strong></p><p>"Oh, I'm Charlie Bradbury," She said with a grin.</p><p><strong><em>"Bobby Singer, my always frowny husband. And yes, I'm sure Dean took after him"</em> </strong>Cas giggled watching the couple who started bickering with their eyes.</p><p>"And...you know Jo, Joanna Beth." Sam breathed out looking uncertainly at the girl whose eyes were focused on the plate. Cas was sure she might break the plate with her stare.</p><p>He opened his mouth, before closing it he wanted to apologize for what happened between them but he wasn't sure if it would be appreciated. He turned towards Dean who was staring at him with passionate eyes, elbow on the table, and head on his palm.</p><p>They were so close, Dean's green eyes were fixed on him like he was the whole world for the man. Their staring session was broken up by Sam who shouted "Get a room, you two."</p><p>Cas stumbled flushing adorably as Dean glared at his cock-blocking brother "If you hate third-wheeling so much, then find a beauty for yourself, Sammy. Don't ruin my fun."</p><p>"<strong><em>Our moose will probably die alone,"</em></strong> Crowley affirmed chewing on his steak with a smug look. Sam huffed harshly chewing on his baguette,</p><p>"Or we could simply kidnap the first person he sees while dying" Jo contributed glaring at Cas, who squeezed himself uncomfortably at the sudden attention, the silence has set around the table .</p><p>"JO" Dean barked menacingly at the blonde girl who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What? I didn't touch him and all I said was the truth." She declared pushing her chair back and stomped out of the room.</p><p><em><strong>"I can't with this girl."</strong></em> Rowena sighed exasperatedly while the atmosphere around them darkened again with the fuming Alpha at the head of the table.</p><p>"I will talk to her." Before anyone can get a word out, Charlie was on her feet speeding where Jo had gone.</p><p>Cas looked down at his slippers, not feeling like eating anymore. His stomach was in knots and he felt like puking out everything. Somehow Jo's word has more effect even though he already knew about his condition.</p><p>"I'm going to bed." He said before quickly standing up and running out of the room, ignoring Dean's shouts for him. Instead of going back to his room, he hurried towards Library, he wanted to stay alone and maybe the Alpha won't search for him there.</p><p>Getting inside the darkened room, he slumped on the armchair and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about Jo's words, she wasn't wrong. If he can be kidnapped then who knows that someone else will not. He feels his heart coil in pain thinking about Dean doing this again, bring someone else when the gangster got over him.</p><p>His lungs ached making it hard for him to breathe, leaning his head back on the couch Cas lets tears run down his cheeks. His stomach groaned unpleasantly making him shudder. The room was cold, he wrapped the cardigan more tightly around him for some heat.</p><p>He cursed himself for crying for Dean, he is only staying with Dean because the Alpha kidnapped him, that man is nothing to him except the reminder of his fallen wings. Then, why he feels so heartbroken thinking of the Alpha with someone else.</p><p>It will be good if Dean found someone else then he will be free from his chains. He can go back to his brothers and forget about all of this, maybe. In the end, Cas cries himself to sleep not registering someone entering the room behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, schools are starting and teachers have started loading the work, again. This chapter didn't have much, it was just for some bonding time with in laws ;)</p><p>But still comments are appreciated. Lots of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas wakes up around 2 am, realizing he is in his bed and there's a comforting presence behind him. He blushes registering the arm wrapped around his waist, his back flushed against the build chest and a warm breath tickling over his shoulder. He shudders arching his neck needly.</p><p>Worrying his bottom lip, Cas turns over to see Dean sleeping peacefully spooning him. He thinks about snapping out of Dean's embrace but looking at the Alpha now it's impossible. Gulping, the omega peered at his Alpha feeling his heart stutter at the look of calmness at Dean's features. It was like his body had mind of his own, he brought his hands up touching the light eyelashes. </p><p>The mobster opened his eyes, making Cas seeze his moments with his breath, hand mid air. His bottom lip wobbled waiting for the man to do something but nothing happened except Dean tightening his hold around the omega's waist. "Nightmare?" His voice was croaky from sleep and it did weird things to Cas.</p><p>Cas shook his head looking down, "Just can't sleep." He replied, only sound he could here was his heartbeat and Dean's breath on the back of his neck. He looked up when a soft rumble vibrated from Dean's chest. He smiled as his Alpha started singing tune of an old song.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey Jude, don't make it bad</em><br/>
<em>Take a sad song and make it </em>
  <em>better.'</em>
</p><p>Dean's voice was rough but the music fitted his tune perfectly. He whispered turning back towards the wall "Thank you" His Alpha kept singing lowly making Cas sigh in comfort. He snuggled back to his chest, his stomach was in flutters as he put his hand over Dean's, inter wining them.</p><p>The Alpha tangled their legs together and the omega has no problem with that as he closed his eyes. Dean's warm body was like a drug to him and he wanted to get drunk in it more and more. He registered when the man pecked his bare shoulder murmuring softly "Good night, kitten."</p><p>It took the omega no time to fall asleep.</p><p>            ************************<br/>
Yawning, Cas stared at the pool. He was lounging beside it bored out of his mind. When he woke up in the morning Dean was already gone and the omega was happy because he didn't know what to think about their nightly incident.</p><p>He just settled for the fact that his mind was dizzy from all the crying and sleep, so it's not his fault that he felt cozy with Dean. His floppy white hat ruffled when a strong wind blew around him, he was dressed in a babydoll dress with a glass of orange juice, he has just finished breakfast and he had no idea on what to do next.</p><p>His heart leapt out of his chest when something jumped on top him out of nowhere making his glass fall. Yelping Cas looked down to only be licked on the side of face. He gasped happily staring at the joyful fluffball pawing at his lap barking happily "Puppy!!"</p><p>He ruffled the dog's head, and didn't notice Sam running up to him. He looked at the boy who was breathing heavily, the dog jumped from his lap waging his tail circling around Sam "Sorry, his name is Riot. He tends to be like this on seeing someone new."</p><p>With a shake of his head, Cas smiled "I actually prefer animals." Getting his feet off the chair, he patted his lap "Here, boy." The Australian Shepherd happily leaped at him nuzzling his neck, "Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are." The omega snuggled to his adorable partner.</p><p>Sam chuckled watching his brother's future mate playing with Riot "Wow, he seems taken to you. Half the time, he only sniffs people and moves on."</p><p>He looked over and sees the broken glass beside the chair "I will get someone to clean that."</p><p>The omega nodded, he beamed watching the puppy playing with his hat, the little ball suddenly stopped and turned back lolling his tongue out. Cas looked up to see Charlie making her way towards them with bounce on her steps.</p><p>She engulfed him in a tight embrace, strangling all the air out of the black-haired omega who was wishing that Sam was here to help him. He liked hugs but right now if she didn't let him go then he might die from oxygen depravation. Cas sighed in relief when she finally broke away, every single person here is trying to suffocate his lungs.</p><p>"Woah, last night I didn't get to say but damn no doubt Dean is so smitten with you. Your a sight to see." She cheered all in one breath, making Cas tilt his head uneasily and kind of flustered at the woman.</p><p>Riot was chewing on her shoe straps, directing her attention to him. Picking the puppy in her arms, she pecked him on the head "How did you get here? Sam never lets you out alone."</p><p>Cas replied "Oh, he was here. He has just left to search for a maid." He gestures toward the broken glass pieces and juice, the red-haired grimaced at the mess before she sat beside him making the omega look at her befuddled.</p><p>"So, Castiel-" She started but the black haired omega cut her off.</p><p>"Just Cas is fine." He swallowed.</p><p>She nodded, her hair swinging. Cas liked her aura, having another omega was somewhat comforting even if she is part of a deadly organization. "I was wondering when could we spend some time together, I have been begging Dean to let us meet but everytime he just says that he doesn't want you to get overwhelmed."</p><p>Cas leaned down when she gestured for him to come close, she whispered "But I know it, he just wants to keep you for himself." The omega blushed, speechless, Dean was very possessive over him but hearing it from someone else's mouth made him feel tingly and all funny.</p><p>"Oh good your here," Sam came back directing their attention to him, he asked "I have to report to Dean, will you be with Cas?"</p><p>"Cas you alright with that?" The omega shrugged, it's not like they were going to leave him alone so better her than anyone else. They waved at Sam who was already on his way dressed in his hitman like suit.</p><p>He turned to Charlie whose eyes were glimmering like she has been provided with her favorite thing in the world and Cas wasn't sure how to feel about that, but kept his mouth shut. "I was wondering if you would like to spend time doing something..."</p><p>Cas was surprised at the sudden hesitancy in her voice, and over all he also couldn't believe that she was one of the members of Hunters. She had this cheeriness that it was hard to believe, the Neko smiled "Sure, what do you want to do?"</p><p>It was like a huge rock lifted off her shoulders, Charlie's whole face lit up making the omega's heart melt. She started "Good, let me give a tour of my workplace. Or we could watch rerun's of Game of Thrones. You like GOT right?"</p><p>He was thrown of from the ferocity the red-haired has asked, her eyes warning him to go against it. He nodded terrified of the girl "Y-Yeah."</p><p>Her face glowed again like Cas has told her most interesting thing in the world , "I knew we were going to be best friends." She cheered and took hold of his wrist, pulling him up and started dragging him towards the house, Cas was surprised by her strength.</p><p>She started rambling and walking with an unnatural pace, probably unknown to the fact that Cas was literally close to planting his face on the floor with Riot running behind them barking cheerfully. He asked trying keep up with her "Are you also a...recruit?"</p><p>"Oh no." She shook her head as they came across a big lab-like room, Cas eyes look about to pop out of his socket as he entered the room. Several monitors were lined on the room connected with a big operator, whole room was silver and Cas was sure if he looked closely his face would reflect.</p><p>"I'm the eyes and ears of the family." She said going towards her desk, the blue eyed omega strolled inside running his hands over the steel table while watching the screens. He is contended with the fact he never leaked about his capture to his brothers because from the amount of technology Dean has, it wouldn't take the man seconds to figure about his family's location.</p><p>"So, you're a hacker?" Cas asked tilting his head at the woman who grimaced at his words.</p><p>"I'm a technocrat, computer specialist." She responded stiffly like Cas has critized her.</p><p>Cas responded picking one of the objects off the rack and observing it "That's what I said." He looked at the big cuboidal object perplexed. He had some knowledge about machineries though he chooses to avoid them, they are untrustworthy. But this is something he has never saw in his life.</p><p>"You made it sound like I'm a bad person." Charlie grunted taking the thing back from his hands and put it over the rack "Don't touch it, Its not ready yet."</p><p>The brunette gasped with a pleased surprise, "Ready meaning.... you made it?" It was very new to him that not only an omega was a part of the mafia but she was like the most important puzzle to the Hunters. There were still many people against omega's working, there minds were fixated that they can be nothing more than housewives, Cas has gone through it, all the bullying, sexual assaults and it was horrifying to even look back at those memories.</p><p>Chuckling she nodded "I know what you're thinking, Cas." He watched as her face morphed into anguish like she was remembering nightmares of her own past. Pulling out two chairs, they sat side by side as she confessed "It was not always this easy. Before I joined The Hunters, I used to work at RRE."</p><p>RRE, Cas recognizes that name it was one of the biggest companies in the network. Owned by the millionaire Dick Roman. It was involved in many different markets, like real estate and the food industry but the company went bankrupt when Dick was found dead in his office with a rod going through his neck. The omega feels his stomach churn at the reminder of blood, he throat tightens like he was going to puke his breakfast out.</p><p>He turned to the redhaired who bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in bay. Cas rubbed her back reassuringly as she stuttered "The company didn't have many omegas, it was like 1 out of 10 in each sector. One day, i forgot to take my tablets for hiding my pheromones and our boss, Dick got the hang of it." Their was anger and vulnerability in her tone that raised cas' all protective instincts.</p><p>He wrapped the girl in his embrace, leaning her head on his chest releasing his comforting honey scent. Gasping she continued "He called me in and...tried to touch me....everywhere while taking about how i was...rare and...he wanted to give me a better... placement" Tears burst out of her eyes and the omega felt angry, if Dick would've been alive then he would've strangled that man himself, even Hell looked like a small place for this kind of people.</p><p>"I quited that day...but it wasn't enough...He was still on me." A calm expression morphed in her face as she smiled "Then Dean was there...he wanted my help on finding some dirt on that asshole. And that bastard was...experimenting on fucking children, that motherfucker was a fucking Cannablist, eating them, raping them and nobody raised a finger."</p><p>Putting a hand over his mouth, Cas tried stopped the bile rising in his throat. He breathed through his nose at the overwhelming terrifying pictures littering his mind. "When Dean found about it, he was burning with rage and thrust for Roman's blood. He thrusted the rod through Dick's windpipe without even a flinch and I watched him to do this, when it was all over i felt... pleased... relived."</p><p>Her hopeful smile came back as she boasted "From that day, Dean adopted me as his baby sister. He has done a lot for all of us, but don't tell him because he will only snarl and loathe himself. Idiot." She shook her head at the Alpha fondly making Cas thoughtfully smile back.</p><p>The Alpha looked like a self sacrificing person. Cas wanted to shut down all the gates to his heart for Dean but the hunter's leader just kept knocking it over like nothing. He wished Dean was a evildoer, it would've made things so easy. He attention went back to Charlie when stood up wiping her eyes and said cheerfully "Enough of the sad talk, we need to finish season of GOT also. Come on <em>sister-in</em><em>-law</em><em>.</em>"</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes as he dabbed his cheek standing up, he huffed "'Why does everyone keep calling me that?"<br/>
    ************************************</p><p>"Dean, you called?" Sam asked entering his brother's office. Dean was sitting on his chair behind the desk with a frown, before acknowledging his presence.</p><p>Nodding, the older brother gestured towards the seat "I gotta a mission for you, Sam."</p><p>The younger one looked baffled, eyebrow reaching his hairline "You don't want me to keep an eye on Cas?"</p><p>Dean shook his head passing over the files "Garth will take care of it for now. I need you to find every information about Lucifer Morningstar."</p><p>Sam was still shocked that his brother is actually letting Garth protect his mate "Really Garth? Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Well Jo is out of question, and others are busy." He grunted out, "Garth is the only one who looks like isn't gonna pounce on my mate."</p><p>Sam grimaced "You know that Cas can easily manipulatee him, Have you seen those blue eyes?" His mind had the clear image of Cas using puppy dog eyes that could even beat his.</p><p>Dean growled, he didn't appreciate his brother talking about his angel like that. "It's the best for now, I don't want any recruits close to my omega."</p><p>Sam nodded, that was ethical after all hustle created because of Cas's arrival in the compound. "Can I know what is the file about?"</p><p>Dean shook his head "Not now, we will discuss it after you get information."</p><p>"I'll get right into it then."</p><p>"Thanks"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Castiel's dress:<br/><a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic6062bc904b431110637142"></a></p><p>Hope you liked this chapter, see you next Tuesday my Unicorns😘😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sending his brother on the mission, Dean directed his attention to other files. Gordon has contacted him about the newest drug cartel growing from Manning, Colarado. They were drugging innocent kids, some off them weren't even eighteen.</p><p>When the file was delivered to him, it was...disturbing to look at the pictures. Underaged kids dunk in there own pile of shit, pee and blood. There blood vessels poping from their necks, blood coating their bodies. Only 2 kids made to the hospital because there doses weren't that high but others were not so lucky. Many bodies have been found around the area with same conditions, for some fucked up reason they were also void of blood.</p><p>In the photos, Dean saw their blank eyes with no pupils and lifeless. He ordered his team to burn the whole place with the distributors responsible for all this but sadly the leader and some of his mates escaped. </p><p>Gordon and Cole were tracking the leader to find about the supplier and under Dean's strict instructions to bring the Honcho to him, so he can deal with the slimy son of a bitch himself.</p><p>But the damage has already been done and they need to find more about the drug, from what the sources conclude the was brought in market without any possible research and the Alpha will make the supplier pay for that by breaking each of the asshole's bones.</p><p>Dr.Lucifer Morningstar has quite a fame to his name. He is a Pharmaceutical Scientist known for his medical research and if Dean is able get the man in his team than it will be brilliant. He has gained a meeting with the Alpha but if he didn't agree then Dean has other options for the man.</p><p>So far he only knows that the Alpha is mated and has his husband, nothing much Lucifer has protected himself well but there is nothing Dean's team can't find.</p><p>Dean attention is broken by his phone beeping.</p><p>
  <em>'Kitchen. Its Cas. Emergency.'- Charlie</em>
</p><p>"<em>Son of a bitch.</em>" Dean cursed, he was on his feet immediately, running out of the office with his gun held to the side. He has to resist himself from knocking his entire door down as he raced down the hallways towards his mate.</p><p>He didn't know what he was expecting, a fire explosion? Some fucking intruders managing to get in the compound- but that certainly wasn't the case, there was no sign of destruction in front of his eyes just Cas standing with his back turned to him and swearing while kneading the dough for something.</p><p>Dean was frustrated and was about to snap but the picture of Cas's behind was far more pleasing. A chocolate coloured apron was wrapped around his waist and the dress was so short that the Alpha can feel his mouth watering watching Cas being all domestic.</p><p>He turned to Charile and Garth standing side by side with matching grins and a gleam in their eyes. Frowning Dean asked "Can you explain to me Charlie why I recieved an Emergency message when <em>nobody was in danger?</em>"</p><p>His voice was low and threatening, he felt in control when both of them stepped back before Charlie mustered up the courage to come forward with a toothy grin as she said "But it <em>is</em> an emergency. Cas is having problem kneading the pie dough and who can be better for teaching about pies than <em>you</em>."</p><p>Dean closed his eyes sighing heavily, he was about to turn around and go back to do his work but both of them blocked his entrance making the green eyed man's jaw tick. But he wasn't about to lash out at the red haired omega, she has already been through too much but he surely can glare at Garth who stepped aside.</p><p>But Charile stayed her ground "Think about it like this, Deano. I'm giving you guys a chance to bond." Turning him back towards his omega, she nudged the Alpha towards the kitchen. Both the Hunters left quickly to give the couple some privacy while Dean stayed rooted to his spot just admiring Cas.</p><p>The omega groaned when the dough became more sticky getting in his fingers, it was Charlie's idea and that girl isn't even helping him. Mindful of being an omega, his cooking skills are 'rusty' he can cook many things but some, like right now he is having problem with the pie dough.</p><p>He blushed when he thought about how it only took Charlie say 'Dean likes pies' for him to start making one...or trying to. But the flour keeps getting slimy, he mixed everything right then why are the results so drastic? Just as he was about to quit and call out for the red haired, a cup of flour was dropped on the bowl as a rough voice murmured in his ear "You mixed too much water, Cas."</p><p>The omega was grateful that he was leaning on the table because his legs were about to give out when Dean's pressed to his back. "D-dean...what are you doing?" He asked staring at the bowl, he didn't turn to look at the man because he was sure that the Alpha was so close that they might kiss if he did.</p><p>He was having goosebumps feeling Dean's heat behind him, he gasped lightly when the mobster's hands came on top of his, "Charlie said you needed help with the pie and I'm kinda specialist for pies." Cas chuckled at Dean's light joking tone.</p><p>"Yeah, Charlie told me that." The omega replied biting his bottom lip, as they started rolling the dough together, Cas' breath hitched everytime when Dean's light stubble rubbed his left shoulder and every press of the Alpha's body on his back.</p><p>"So, why did you do all day Cas?" Dean asked in a carefree tone, his breath rubbing on the omega's neck. Eventhough Cas knew Dean wanted to know more about him, it was still every bit of surprising that the man even cared. Dean was a hunter, Alpha of Alphas, underworld's most wanted criminal. If he wanted something he can get it, but still the Alpha was letting Cas get familiar with everything.</p><p>Cas has been grown thinking that Alpha's were terrible people, with overraging anger issues and he believed that until Lucifer came into his and his brother's life. That Alpha took care of him like his own child, never made Cas or Gabriel feel threatened. And most of all he made Michael feel like he was the most rarest gem in the world.</p><p>But now, the omega feels like he was wrong. Dean is different in some ways, he is threatening, ruthless, aggressive but he is also nice, caring, funny and even if Cas tries hard the man makes him smile.</p><p>"Nothing much, just talked with Charlie and played with Riot." Cas replied as the dough finished and backed up a little to indicate the Alpha he can leave as he picked up the rolling pin. But it seemed like Dean was not going so fast, the omega blinked when the blonde Alpha again leaned on to him. "You can... leave if you have something else to do."</p><p>Dean's goofy smile imprinted on Cas's raven hair as the man chuckled "Its seems like you want to get rid of me, angel." The omega stuttered "N-no, it's not like that."</p><p>The blue eyed man felt his body heat up when Dean baracated him between himself and the table with both of his hands on either sides of Cas's waist as he breathed smugly "Then what it is like, Cas?"</p><p>The omega was so close to moaning, the roughness of Dean's shirt was rubbing on his back, the plump lips mouthing at the Neko's neck lightly. "W-we shouldn't be doing this, Dean. Anyone could come." He said trying to get out but the Alpha has him covered from all sides.</p><p>"Don't worry about that just answer the question." Dean demanded to him smugly, one of his hands left the table taking a hold of Cas' flour covered hand. The omega followed the movement with his beautiful blue eyes, watching as Dean kissed his knuckles making the omega flush.</p><p>He panted staring at Dean's forest eyes as the Alpha stared back with same ferocity. Cas's heart was beating out of his chest, unknowingly they both started leaning in going as far as closing their eyes when the omega's phone decided to go off making Cas back away as Dean growled lowly.</p><p>Going around Dean, Cas picked up the phone. He was still burning up in desire for the Alpha. He wanted the gangster to touch him, praise him, just do something with him. Shaking his head, he looked at his screen to see it was Anna, seems like Benny has reached the office.</p><p>"Hello, Anna."</p><p>"Hey, Castiel. So listen there's a guy named Benny in front of me asking for your hard drive...but seriously I'm only getting murderer vibes from him." Cas snorted on the drop of tone in her voice. Of course Benny was a little scary to look at but was just a teddy bear otherwise.</p><p>"Its alright Anna. You can give it to him."</p><p>There was a silence in the other side, his guess was that his colleague was eyeing the burly Alpha critically before she spoke again "I'm sending you his picture and then I need you to talk to him for confirmation."</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes and retorted "Okay." It didn't take much time for the photo to come upon his screen, he couldn't help but laugh Benny was posing on the picture with his lips curled inward, teeth popping out and eyes rolled upwards.</p><p>Anna passed the phone to Benny, the Alpha commented grouchily "Is this necessary? What can even be in this thing?"</p><p>"Just something for work." Cas explained with his hands on his hips "And you better not lose it or I'll make Dean sick you for that."</p><p>"No screwing up. Got it, brotha. Here Miss Milton"</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Yup, that's him. You can handover the drive to him." He grinned, finally he will do something instead of sitting on his rear.</p><p>"Fine." He can hear her pout over the line as she asks "When are you going to be back? Azazel keeps throwing all his work on me, I need my favourite colleague with me."</p><p>Cas chuckled before taking a glimpse at Dean who was giving him privacy and has started gobbling on the Apple filling taking big spoonfuls. The omega smiled fondly at the look child like happiness on Dean's face while eating before going back to his phone.</p><p>"I'm not sure, it might take some time. I guess after my cousin's wedding is over, my vacation would also be done." Maybe, if Dean even let him go.</p><p>"Okay, I will call you later. Bye." She said before hanging up. Putting his phone back on the table, Cas turned back towards the mobster who turned his attention back to his omega.</p><p>"Everything good, Cas?" Dean asked as Cas got back on baking pie for his Alpha...he did not just say that</p><p>"Yeah, it was my colleague. She wanted to confirm about Benny." He smiled secretly when Dean hovered over him like a lost puppy just watching him cook with a pleased smile. After putting the pie inside the oven all they had to do was wait...Easier said than done.</p><p>Both of them were close standing against the table beside each other like teenagers going for their first kiss. Cas picked out the flour from between his nails, leaning back on the cupboards, Dean was beside him in the same position, there arms brushing lightly. "Dean, if I ask you to let me go somewhere on my own, would you?"</p><p>He asked waiting for the denial to come but it never came, he was shocked when the Alpha shook his head with a slight tick of lip "Yes, you can go anywhere...because I know you will come back."</p><p>His blue eyes looked about to pop out of his skull, Dean surely had a lot of faith or it was just over confidence. Cas asks with a tilt of his head "How do you know?"</p><p>Now, the smile on Dean's lips were bigger as he replied "Well, I'm not good with holy stuff but I'm sure Guardian angles aren't supposed to leave their humans."</p><p>The omega was speechless, looking into Dean's eyes that held so much truth. Biting his lip Cas turned away laughing "I didn't took for being this cheesy." He mocked elbowing Dean's side lightly though from the bulging muscles on the blonde man's body it would only feel like a low breeze to Dean.</p><p>The Alpha let out a breath of laugh "I'm not for Chick-Flick movements but...with you,Cas..." He blushed when Dean put both of his palms over his cheeks, rubbing on the cheekbones "It's natural. You are my kitten."</p><p>Cas stared up at the Alpha with a pout, Dean sniggered squeezing his omega's cheeks "My own Guardian Angel, Castiel." The blonde Alpha said with a smile, the omega wanted to get angry but he just couldn't. Dean Winchester was too much for him, stupid Alpha with stupid jaw line, with stupid freckles. It was all stupid.</p><p>But even of that, Cas didn't get out from between Dean's hands just stayed there letting the Alpha appreciate his adorable future mate. Dean was going to thank Charlie later for doing this for him, but right now he had an apple pie to enjoy with his kitten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the fluff and I also want to inform you about my new fic 'Dean's Obsession' check it out. Love you all 😊🥰</p><p>Link:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30458823</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates are scheduled only Tuesday's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas blinked grimacing, infront of him were Sam, Benny and Charlie all drenched up with a happy Riot in the taller boy's arms. "W-what happened?" He asked with his cat-like head tilt, he had just come down after finishing his work and the first sight he saw was their main cook/care take of the house, Mrs.Butters screaming at these three like they were toddlers.</p><p>And right now looking at them it surely felt like it. He frowned when each of them pointed fingers at each other "It's his/her fault." There was more glaring and Cas feeling like a 90's housewife.</p><p>He decided to be the voice of reason "Blaming each other never solves the problem. You first, Sam." He smiled at the younger of them, urging him to go on.</p><p>The tall Alpha sighed as he grumbled "I was in my room, searching something when I remembered Riot had to go potty. We were running around the compound, when Benny decided to join me and <em>this</em> asshole was so dehydrated that he couldn't even walk one lap."</p><p>"I walked more than you Okay?" Benny cut him off with a snarl, "It's Charlie's fault I got distracted. If she hadn't been waving her hands like a lunatic, I wouldn't have."</p><p>"Me??" The red haired shrieked, her arms going up about to strangle Benny but Sam stopped her as she cursed "I was just sitting by the pool and was trying to say Hi, you dimwit."</p><p>"Who are you calling Dimwit, shorty?" The burly Alpha retorted. Cas put his head over his hands, looking at the threesome of people over 20 but bickering like toddlers on too much sugar.</p><p>"Okay, go get yourself cleaned up. I will take Riot." Cas said taking the puppy from the overgrown human puppy and shooed them towards their rooms. He looked at the doggo in his arms while Riot stared back "Looks like it's just you and me."</p><p>He started towards the Kitchen where Mrs.Butters has vanished too. He liked the old lady, she was nice and sweet. She didn't treat him like royalty or with glares like some of the maids did, she treated him a human being which was a good.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs.Butters." He greeted putting Riot down and preparing a treat for him. The elder women gretted with her sweet smile as she kept making sandwiches for everyone.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence around them as Cas threw chunks of jerky at Riot, the puppy kept jumping and catching it in his mouth. "So, Castiel. How are you liking everything so far?"</p><p>It was a simple question but for Cas it was like an anvil was dropped on him. If he said yes, then it means he is coming to terms with the situation. If he said no, then it will be too mean and Cas can be anything but mean to such a nice old lady.</p><p>"Its...good" Yup, that is a safe zone. During this Riot who had been waiting for his next beef jerky got frustrated of Cas stopping and started barking for the omega's attention, yapping his jaw in a feeding motion.</p><p>Chuckling Cas throw more pieces keeping one year for listening to Mrs.Butters "Oh dear, you don't seem so sure."</p><p>"I don't know. In some ways...I want to except all of this, but I also have to think rationally, right?" He asked wiping his hands and turning towards the head cook. He sat on one of the chairs, nipping at inside of his cheeks thoughtfully.</p><p>The old lady came around the table and put her warm soft hand on his head as she said "Look, honey. This has been a lot for you and I know everything seems unclear to you. So I am gonna give you a tip that I gave my boy Dean."</p><p>"Follow your heart."</p><p>He nodded and she got back to preparing the dishes. It's a simple thing to say follow your heart but if he did then this Hunter life he was going to get pulled into will be just selling his soul to Hell. He will be Dean's, the idea of belonging solely to someone seemed erotic and controlling at the same time.</p><p>But if Dean extended his limit then the omega will have no problem leaving the Alpha...if he could. Huffing he dropped his chin over his crossed arms on the table, he needs a day off from all this family business drama.</p><p>Just then the trio came bounding over to the kitchen freshly showered, dressed in three piece suits except Charile who was in a tank top with shorts trying to strangle the 6 foot tall boy. He snickered when Benny got his hand slapped by Mrs.Butters as he tried to steal some pieces from the bowl.</p><p>"Cas, why don't you call Dean for lunch?" Charlie asked grinning, the raven haired omega had a little assumption she was plotting something but it was just about bringing Dean for lunch, he can do that. He will knock on the door, shout over it and then run back.</p><p>What he didn't anticipate was Mrs.Butters was also allies with the trio, she said cheerfully "Oh No need to trouble Dean to come down, he has a lot on his head. Castiel why don't you take the your and his lunch to Dean's office. You can have your meal there."</p><p>She was looking at him with this pleading look that Cas just couldn't deny "Okay." He breathed out, raising eyebrows at the trio who cheered. He climbed up the stairs carrying the tray overflowing with variety of food, when he was in front of a dark brown door he contemplated on how to knock.</p><p>At the end, he just did that with his feet thumping it lightly over the door. "Come in." Dean's gruff voice came from the other side, with a final in and out breath Cas elbow the handle pushing inside.</p><p>To not his surprise, the room was just as intimidating as the Alpha all dark with files, books, drinks but Cas's attention zeroed on Dean who was reading through the papers not registering who has entered.</p><p>The omega coughed lightly making the mob boss look up, he said "Mrs.Butters told me to bring your meal here since you were working."</p><p>He can see a gleam in Dean's eyes, looking him up and down. Cas was in a drawstring side crop tank top with blue ripped jeans and brown flats. The Alpha asked waving at the plate "I know I am an Alpha but I can't eat that much, Cas."</p><p>"Well...this for both of us...since you were working, she told me take the food upstairs." He saw a clever smile on the Alpha's lips meaning he also knows that this kind of a planned date.</p><p>"Thank you." He said as Dean took some of the plates from him and they moved towards the table on the side, the omega started arranging the food while the gangster brought two chairs putting it side by side.</p><p>Cas held his hand out innocently making Dean look him with a frown before looking down at the hand. "We have to pray before we eat." He quickly said when he saw the creepy grin on Dean's freckled face, whatever the man was thinking it was so not appropriate and Cas can bet a bee on it...actually he won't, Bees are too important.</p><p>"I'm not much of a praying type" The Alpha said in a way, like he had needles pinned in his throat. With a roll of his eyes, Cas took both of Dean's big hands as he directed "Close your eyes, Dean."</p><p>He bit his lip to not laugh when the man again got the constipated look on his face, seems like the Hunters don't pray easily. He can't wait to let them meet Michael, wait where did that come from? None of his family is ever meeting with these mobsters, <em>ever</em>.</p><p>"We thank Lord for our friends and family. For the food on the table and may he bless us all and protect us from the wicked. Amen."</p><p>"Amen."</p><p>Cas opened his eyes same time as Dean, he asked grinning "See? Was that so hard?"</p><p>"Nope. But is it necessary? God isn't going to help us." Dean grunted chewing on the sandwich. He was not a believer, everything was a lie. Sam prayed but at the end his brother was pulled back to the family business, Charlie prayed but God never came to help her, Benny prayed but he was also betrayed, Jo prayed but she also lost her father.</p><p>"His job is to show a path, it's our decision on what we do next." Cas said optimistically, he wasn't a total Choir boy but being a born in Catholic family, his parents were very religious. He had his beliefs, but he can see where Dean is coming from.</p><p>The Alpha is angry, and he keeps it locked up, all his emotions and everything which makes him so guarded. Dean smiled at Cas's faith, it's the thing he lacked the most. Faith, for him it was like a power, he had faith in his guns, in his anger, in his lust for destruction of who ever came in his way.</p><p>But Cas, the man was a whole different being. Like Dean said, he was like an angel so bright that the Alpha wanted to keep him only to himself. In the omega's blue eyes, there was everlasting peace and hopefulness. Since the day he almost died, Cas had become the light in his grueling dark world.</p><p>"Enough the sappy stuff, I hope you aren't planning to do something like yesterday, kitten." Dean said smugly, smirking when Cas stopped eating.</p><p>The omega was burning with embarrassment. Yesterday night was something he wants to forget but it seems like Dean is to happy to remind him again.</p><p><em>Cas </em><em>mentally</em><em> patted </em><em>himself</em><em> on the </em><em>back</em> <em>staring</em><em> at the wall </em><em>of</em><em> cloth he has pinned</em><em> on the space from </em><em>where</em><em> the shower heads were visible. He was not going to </em><em>repeat</em><em> what happened </em><em>some</em> <em>weeks</em> ago. <em>That time he was vulnerable and had to take bath</em> <em>infornt</em><em> of Dean's eyes but now, </em><em>even</em><em> if the man will be there he was going to have no problem showering.</em></p><p><em>With </em><em>that</em><em> in mind he dumped his clothes on the basket and turned on the showerhead, massing his head </em><em>letting</em><em> the water fall on his head. He </em><em>sighed</em> <em>satisfied</em><em>, </em><em>ignorant</em><em> of </em><em>the fact</em><em> that the sheets have fallen </em><em>down</em><em> while the Alpha has come in and was busy admiring Cas's ass.</em></p><p><em>When all the the shampoo was drained from his head, Cas started turning around to get the towel. He yelped when he saw Dean there with a </em> <em>lustful</em> <em> look in his eyes and even </em> <em>from</em> <em> this far the boner was obvious to </em> <em>the omega</em> <em> who shrieked "Don't look, don't look."</em></p><p><em>He made the </em> <em>mistake</em> <em> of trying </em> <em>make</em> <em> a run </em> <em>for</em> <em> the towel and secure some </em> <em>modesty</em> <em> but surprise, surprise he slipped on the water and Dean who had </em> <em>reflexes</em> <em> like freaking Cheetah was quick on his feet to save his omega </em> <em>but</em> <em> he also slipped on the blanket, still he was able to save Cas.</em></p><p><em>But gravity is a bitch and Destiel shipper, so they ended up falling on the floor, Dean put his </em> <em>hand</em> <em> on </em> <em>back</em> <em> of the raven haired man's head to save him from the hit as they dropped. Cas breathed heavily and </em> <em>clutched</em> <em> on Dean's neck tightly, there was sound shower still running. The Alpha's hand on his waist and </em> <em>head</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>Dean </em><em>growled</em><em> "Who the </em>fuck <em>dropped the </em><em>blanket</em><em> on the floor?" </em></p><p><em>Cas was about to reply but didn't do it, the Alpha's anger was something he was </em> <em>never</em> <em> fond to see so he kept his mouth. His eyes popped out of his eyes when he felt </em> <em>something</em> <em> hard poking at his dick. His body </em> <em>started</em> <em> heating up as his flailed trying to get away from Dean and in that he knocked the Alpha's nose, again.</em></p><p><em>"Oh God, I'm so sorry Dean." He said, his hands going up to the man's nose. The Alpha </em> <em>just</em> <em> smiled </em> <em>with</em> <em> fond </em> <em>shake</em> <em> of head. </em></p><p><em>"Its </em><em>alright</em><em>, Cas. It doesn't </em><em>hurt</em><em> but you are okay right?" The omega just </em><em>started</em><em> at his Alpha with a wistful look as Dean checked his hand for injuries, why did the mobster </em><em>had</em><em> to be so caring? Can't he be an assbutt and make things </em><em>easy</em> <em>for</em><em> Cas.</em></p><p><em>Dean helped him up and rapped </em><em>the</em><em> towel </em><em>around</em><em> Cas's body, that night was very difficult for the omega since the blonde Alpha's dick getting poking his rear making Cas </em><em>shudder</em><em> everytime with need</em> <em>as they</em><em> cuddled.</em></p><p>Cas glared at Dean's cheery grin as he said his a challenging tone "Oh, I have something better planned, Alpha." He picked up the now empty plates and strutting out of the office swinging his ass with a mischievous grin. Tonight Cas was going to give the Alpha a heaven of a show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was normal fluff and bonding, I know I am not owning upro the BDSM part of my story. Its because I don't want something to happen without Cas's consent. But next chapter is hella kinky, your going to love it 😉</p><p>Don't forget to share your thoughts in comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would suggest that you listen to Fantasy by Bazzi (slowed+reverb) while reading the start 😏😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas stripped of his clothes, he knows Dean's eyes were on him watching him with a desire. The omega has never felt like this but tonight he's over it, he wants to be touched, kissed, fucked and so much more. It has been 9 weeks since he was brought here, he was getting antsy looking at Dean.</p><p>Dean was still cold, harsh, aggressive making people follow him with his dominance and power but he was gentle with him, the green eyes soft when on <em>him</em>. After dinner Cas was so tired one night that he couldn't even walk with his full stomach. The Alpha helped him upstairs with bland nails scraping Cas's waist possessively. The omega sometimes turned towards Dean abruptly and there was always this look in the mobster's eyes that spoke something indefinable.</p><p>Cas was mustering up a lot of courage as he stepped under the spring with Dean's heated gaze behind him, gazing at his naked body. He squeezed some soap in his hands, foaming his hands before rubbing it over his sun-kissed skin with a satisfied breath. He arched his neck and heard a growl from Dean which excited him more.</p><p>The warm water had him all red and the steam was covering around him like a blanket. Rolling both his hands over his body, he let the white soapy foam decorate his body as the Alpha's breathed heavily. He turned around to see Dean sitting on the end of the bed like a wolf preying on a little lamb, his hair was wet since the man had showered before him.</p><p>The blonde man's posture was screaming that he wanted to storm towards Cas and pin him to the wall but he was resisting because of their deal. His green eyes bore in every muscle of Cas's body making the omega moan.</p><p>"Cas." Dean called out, his voice was low and deep, making the blue eyed omega shiver in delight unable to respond.</p><p>"Touch yourself." It was an order that Cas was happy to oblige as he dragged his hands across his chest imagining them as Dean's rough hands. "Good, take them to your nipples and circle them."</p><p>Cas purred lightly when Dean praised him, he craved submission, to obey Dean, be good for his Alpha. He closed his eyes picturing Dean over him, doing these things to Cas, he brought his soapy fingers around his brown puckers and it felt good making his erection pulse needly.</p><p>"Pinch your nipples, get them wet <em>kitten</em>. Imagine my tongue doing that to you, again and <em>again</em>."</p><p>The omega bit his lip, the picture was too mindblowing. His pinkish hole clutched around nothing when he thought about Dean's tongue rubbing on his tits teasing them before he nipped at them with his sharp teeth.</p><p>"You are doing awesome, Cas. Now bring your other hand around your cock but don't touch it, just massage your thighs. Think about my mouth."</p><p>The raven haired male whimpered and leaned on the wall for support, his knees buckling as he did as told. His dick was twitching to get relieved but he can't touch himself not without Dean telling him to. He trying to choke back all the sinful sounds invoking from him.</p><p>"Don't hold back your sounds. I want to hear you, you're so <em>fucking</em> beautiful, angel." Cas let out a choked moan, his head arching back as he visioned Dean doing such things to him. The forest green eyes took the sight of his writhing omega under the shower.</p><p>Dean commanded gruffly at Cas, "Now, bring your fingers around your hole, just above it. Keep them there thing about me opening you up <em>nice and slow</em>."</p><p>Cas gulped and lining his two fingers just above his hole between the creeks of his cheeks just wanting to push them inside him. "I want you to rap your other hand on your cock, kitten. And push your one finger inside, slowly." Dean's voice so hypnotic, the gruffness could make anyone bend over for the man but he chose Cas and the blue eyed man was obediently going with it.</p><p>The omega jerked his hand over his cock as he pushed his finger inside his pink hole, moaning loudly when it was deep inside him. "Louder, Cas."</p><p>Cas pushed inside him, hitting his prostate with an arch of his body. He whined like a cockslut "Ahhhh" His buttlips tightened around his finger, his forefinger scratching lightly on the inside muscles. He gripped into his cock, flicking his finger over the head like it was Dean's tongue mapping the veins of his cock.</p><p>"Go faster, Cas. I'm so pleased with you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you wouldn't think about anything but my cock inside you. Pound on you at every <em>freaking</em> piece of furniture in the room."</p><p>Cas gasped rocking on his finger, Dean's dirty talking kept going as the omega's felt about to release imaging the Alpha taking him on the pool table downstairs, he choked a sob when he couldn't take the final leap on his own.</p><p>Dean rumbled from within his chest "You're so ravishing, Cas. Come for me, <em>come for me right now.</em>"</p><p>That was it, Cas scream as he realised himself on his hands breaking a moan at the end, he panted exhausted. He was blushing limb to limb, coming down from his high. He rinse himself clean on Dean's command, before turning off the water.</p><p>He kept his eyes down as the Alpha came forward with a towel. Cas tilted his head up to see Dean eyeing him with a unknowing fondness before drying him with the soft cloth, the Alpha helped him get dressed before they both got in the bed.</p><p>Cas laid his head over Dean's chest as the man circled his right arm over his shoulder, he noticed a stiff bulge over Dean's trousers. But the Alpha was doing nothing about it and he was too tired and embarrassed to do something but he kind of wanted Dean to tell him to touch him.</p><p>The Alpha was irresistible, the intercourse would be heavenly. None of Cas's past relationship even comes close to Dean, the Alpha was hot, overpowering and the green eyes was enough to make Cas wet uncontrollably.</p><p>But if he agreed, that means he is giving in completely and he was not sure about that. His mind started relaxing, as Dean kept running his hand over his arm making him dive in sleep with loose questions.</p><p>              *********************<br/>
Cas stretched his arms as he woke up, like everyday Dean was already gone. He didn't peg the Alpha for early morning type, but guess it's a necessary thing comes along with being the head of a international mafia organization.</p><p>After cleaning up, he was on his way towards the kitchen. Nowadays, Sam was busy Cas only knows that he's on a 'case' and he has been assigned Benny as an escort. Dean thinks that until all the Hunters get familiar with Cas's presence, someone should stay with him when the Alpha is not present.</p><p>Cas didn't agree with that, but since only Benny or Sam were only allowed  around him then he was fine. He met Benny who was coming to get him, the burly Alpha smiled "Mornin'. Cravin' anythin' for breakfast?"</p><p>Shrugging Cas walked along with Benny, "Anything is good. I'm not a picky eater."</p><p>The Alpha gave a short shake of his head with a chuckle. When they reached, Cas had to stop himself from laughing. Charlie was sitting on one of the chairs with her red hair all wild up even messier then his and she was chewing on Krunch Cookie Crunch.</p><p>When she sees him, a ridiculously big grin inched into her face "Heya, Cas. Want some?" She asked shaking the box of cereal at him. He nodded and poured the little cookies on his bowl, he beamed at Benny who poured milk for him.</p><p>As he started eating, Charlie asked around a mouthful "So are you ready to have another movie marathon, this time its Harry Potter?"</p><p>Cas was about to nod, he was very secluded from pop culture. He has always been the good kid, finishing his homework, helping his mother, focused in school and after that he was focused on his job and Zach. His ex was actually the first person he had given his virginity too, Cas had his kinks and everything but he was also scared of the dark turn Zach could take.</p><p>A cough from Benny cut him off, interrupting "Actually, we are leavin' after the breakfast. There's a party offshore you have to attend, Dean's already left."</p><p>Charlie deflated with a pout "I wish I could go too. I really wanted to meet some babes."</p><p>Cas asked curiously "Why can't you go?"</p><p>"I have to finish some of the new techs in my lab so I can't. But next time we both can go together, take Rowena along." She suggested with eyes wide and hopeful, the raven haired man nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Sure." He then turned to Benny "When is our flight?" The burly Alpha smiled casually.</p><p>"Brotha, its already in the airport. All we need is to get you ready for the take off"</p><p>          *************************<br/>
They were at the hotel by the evening, Cas has mostly slept through the flight. Sam had come to pick them up, he has told that they will meet Dean straight at the party and dropped Cas off at the hotel.</p><p>He bit inside of his lip as he stared at himself in the mirror slipping the spaghetti of his halter dress over his neck. The silver sequin dress angled the omega's body beautifully, his skirt was so short that if he bent over his rear would be probably visible to the whole world.</p><p>But Cas wasn't wearing such showing dress for the world to gawk at, the idea of pleasing His Alpha, Dean pushed him to do this. He wanted the strong blonde male to praise him, which was a sudden new feeling coming to him. Under Dean's capture he was getting more rebellious than ever, he wanted to tease the man in anyway possible until the man snapped on his own and took Cas.</p><p>With a last smirk to himself he styled his black locks in its usual unruly way as he exited his room. He climbed the stairs in his 6 inch heels where Sam waited for him at the end of the stairs.</p><p>"<em>My brother</em> is gonna kill you." The tall boy mused with a shake of his head "then he is gonna kill me."</p><p>"Don't worry about that, <em>boy</em>." Cas said smugly taking Sam's offered arm "Shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I was actually going to choose something else for Cas but seriously it was hard to find something like what Laura wore.</p><p>Don't forget to tell men the comments on how do you like the chapter, My unicorns 😊🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. My Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not an update, if you want to skip it you can but I would suggest you read through it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>When I wrote another one of my fanfic I was not decided on anything, my main goal was about Cas finding out about his life but then as I just started writing more I realised that I also want a character development for Dean.</p>
  <p>But few days ago, I decided to post a little about the fic on social media and it was weird for me when there was so much I can't say hate...but close it and someone commented "Are you just trying to lure them in for reviews?" And for the first time I stopped and thought over realising how right she was. How I forgot that i started writing because I liked it, I was going through a tough time with my parents and brother fighting, my uncle's death, my sister's health and needed to get my mind off from... hurting myself. So, I was reading Sterek fanfics for a time and then I wanted to write something because I was not satisfied and those ones which satisfied my "greed", the writers of those stories just stopped posting. </p>
  <p>This got me many likes and good review, that made my loneliness decrease, made me feel good about myself like Yeah, I am doing good. When I saw Supernatural, I liked Destiel and started reading more fics on that but there always...wasn't enough. So I wrote my own and the pride from my first fictions was still there eating me. I craved for more...so that atlast I forgot why I started this. There was a time I hated someone for commenting about how I am luring people thinking how could they say that about me, but as that anger subsided I loved that person for being honest and giving me a mirror.</p>
  <p>I started writing because it brought me a sense of focus, peace and desire to do better. But after my first book was viral that feeling of peace and love faded and I craved for hits and likes which is so wrong of me. I am so ashamed of myself that I even let that greed take me, the one thing I hated the most...I just became that.</p>
  <p>So now all I want to say to all those people who read my story or write your own. Please, <em>don't ever do what I did,</em> writing for views. Write for your own passion, write because <em>you</em> want to, because <em>you</em> love it, because it's <em>your</em> choice and realizing this I am going to do just that, I will not stoop to that level again. I don't care if people like my story, I don't care if people hate it or anything for that matter, I will write this fanfic for my love for it, not anyone else's. So, Deal with it, my book, my rules.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I might be taking some time off writing, I'm sorry for doing that but don't worry I will continue but just not now.</p><p>Sorry if my English is not perfect, I'm not too. Goodbye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>